The Fox and the Hound
by Trace Reading
Summary: The Inuzuka head adopted Naruto for her own, making her Kiba's sibling.  But as time goes on he notices his feelings for her changing in ways that people might not appreciate.  Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Kiba Inuzuka and his sister Hana were enjoying a leisurely walk through the streets of Konoha, far from the compound which most of the ninja half of the community referred to as the kennels, with varying levels of derision or affection. The five-year-old was enjoying the summer heat because it meant that he didn't need to wear a shirt, and periodically rubbing at his facial tattoos. He'd gotten them a few weeks back, and they still stung just a little bit from time to time. Not that he was going to cry about them—they meant he'd been recognized as part of the clan and was going to begin his training soon.

If he did well enough he'd even get his own partner, his very own ninken. That was a big responsibility in the clan, and it pretty much meant he'd have to become a ninja. Kiba didn't mind this, though. Becoming a ninja was the aspiration of every clan member, part of their duty to the pack. The Inuzuka clan was one of the oldest in Konoha, and traced its roots straight back to the hidden village's founding. Serving for the good of the people, for the greater pack that was Konoha, was every Inuzuka's pride.

At the moment, though, he had the honor of being just another child in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and therefore nothing special. No need to aspire to greatness yet, not when he had his whole life ahead of him. Let the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans deal with all that nonsense. He actually pitied them somewhat, as much as a boy his age could, being pushed into excellence instead of being allowed to choose their own path in life. Well, okay, maybe his clan could be a little stern about that, too; the reasoning is what mattered.

Kiba's first duty was to the village, not the honor of his clan, Hana and his mother both said. The pack and the clan, those were his family; Konoha on the other hand was much more than that. Sure, he may not understand it now, but it was important to the older members, so by extension it was important to him, too.

The brisk afternoon walk took them past the orphanage where that weird girl lived. He'd never thought about it too much; Inuzuka weren't taught to judge people based on who they or their parents were, instead told to assess people based on what they did. The topic of Naruto Uzumaki didn't come up very often at dinner, and when it did Kiba—and anyone who was smart—retreated from the battle lines that were inevitably drawn.

It was never a question of Naruto's worth as a human being; he'd met the girl a few times and played with her whenever the opportunity arose. No, the question that the adults fought over was whether it would serve the clan to take the child in as one of their own. The debate always raged over whether Naruto would understand the clan's commitment to Konoha, the clan and the Hokage.

Absurdity always resulted, and once someone had let the word 'kyuubi' slip from his tongue, instantly earning a multitude of death glares. Kiba had asked about it, and his only answer was that it was something that they weren't allowed to talk about, by order of the Hokage. Nothing more was said on the matter and the one who'd made the error watched his tongue more carefully from then on. No shame was on his head for his indiscretion; it was natural for Inuzuka to be rather hot-blooded and think with their hearts instead of their minds.

Much at odds with the Aburame clan, who believed in logic and pragmatism above all else. They were nominal allies, naturally, since they had a similar stance regarding one's duty to the village. Aburame, however, viewed things from a hive perspective, up to and including the advocacy of self-sacrifice if it would serve the village. It is why their numbers were not larger. Many Aburame fell in the last war because they didn't have any sense of self-preservation. To Kiba's young mind, that made them stupid. You couldn't protect the village if you were dead.

When they passed by the orphanage Kiba took a long look at the front yard. Naruto was there, playing in a sandbox by herself while most of the other girls her age were playing tag, or trying to avoid getting bugs put in their hair. The matron watched them as best she could; between herself and Nana, a foundling who had pretty much grown up there, the orphans had a pretty good set of defenders. Naruto herself tried, too; whenever one of the other kids was in trouble she usually took the blame on herself, or so Kiba had heard. More than once he'd been in his room when the commotion of a chase had revealed the Uzumaki girl running wild, with a bunch of villagers on her tail.

And apparently the girl enjoyed the chases. It beat the hell out of being ignored, Kiba supposed, which he knew happened just as much as the chases did. If not more; the scene at the playground indicated to a painful degree just how frequently people pretended she didn't exist. Kiba noticed that he'd stopped and was looking rather intensely at the scar-cheeked girl, receiving an equally intense glare in return.

"What're you lookin' at, runt?" he demanded, after getting close enough to be heard over the din of an afternoon in Konoha. Hana stood nearby, quite exasperated at her little brother and looking ready to pick him up by the collar and throw him as far as she could.

"Did you come to make fun of me, too?" was the return challenge. Naruto's voice was oddly soft, but it _carried_, and her enlarged canines combined with the wild hair that she apparently never brushed and the whisker-like markings made even the little four-year-old look strong enough to tear someone's throat out. Kiba thought her eyes were pretty, actually, and when she started blushing he became aware that he'd said it out loud, directly to Naruto's face.

"Oh…thanks, I guess. Hey! Do you wanna play later? Mimiru says I should try to make friends…nobody wants to, though." Hearing the sadness in her voice, Kiba gave a firm nod, flashing a grin at her.

"Sure, anytime, anywhere! If it's okay with my mom, that is. I'm probably going to be busy a lot once winter comes. My mom and sister are gonna be training me before I sign up for the Academy. Really rough stuff, too. I could ask them if you can train too, maybe. Then we could play when the training's done!"

"Really? Cool! Yeah and then when I sign up for the Academy, too, we'll already be friends!" The broad grin on Naruto's face was so sincere, so earnest, that he actually believed it would be true. All he had to do was convince his mother that it would be a good idea. If only he'd known what an avalanche he'd started.

OoOoOoO

Naruto was used to being hit, kicked and otherwise manhandled on the rare instances when she went out. Really, Nana and Mimiru couldn't expect her to stay at the orphan house _all day_, not when it was sunny and warm and there was a nice breeze blowing! Usually on days like this she tried to avoid crowds, and go swimming at one of the less popular spots, wearing nothing but her skin since Nana couldn't really afford to buy her a bathing suit.

That was alright with her, though, since a lot of the older girls that went swimming in the same spots often did so without clothes, too, and though they were always a little wary of her, none of them ever actually begrudged Naruto her presence. Not like if she tried to go to one of the bigger swimming places, or an actual pool that had been built for the express purpose. The last time she'd tried to get into one of the municipal pools, a lifeguard had tossed her out, though at least had been nice about it and explained that it made people uncomfortable if she swam naked.

Going to the unofficial swimming spots was a lot riskier. Once they'd come near to drowning her, even though she was a strong and fast swimmer. Seeking to avoid a repeat of such incidents, then, Naruto stuck to the smaller spots, promising not to do anything that wasn't nice.

But to get there she had to go through the crowds, and on a day like this when everyone was out and about it was likely as not that trouble would follow. She was used to running away, too; Naruto could outpace most people twice her age and three times as tall, effortlessly. Even going from one end of Konoha to the other at a dead run didn't wear her out as much as people said it should.

Hiding was a lot easier than running, especially with her small body; given how she'd managed to get herself cornered, however, by five men easily fully grown, did not make concealing herself easy. The look in their eyes was unmistakable. These men wanted her to suffer for something—nobody ever said exactly what—and going on how they were smirking and cracking their knuckles, Naruto was afraid that she was bound for another trip to the hospital.

It hadn't been her fault, really. She simply hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. At this time of year there were the Chuunin Exams to consider, on top of a bunch of festivals and celebrations. All sorts of people milled about on a day like this one, some pulling carts, some carrying materials to build festival booths with, some of them ninja showing off their new vests. August was a busy month in Konoha. And she hadn't been watching where she was going, bumped into someone and suddenly found herself cornered against the wall of a bakery.

This particular group looked like they wanted to spend time insulting her, first, if their keen-eyed glares were any indication. One of them was a ninja, which immediately made her apprehension jump several degrees. Forget swimming; she'd be lucky to stay _conscious._

"Hey, this is the little bitch, right? The one you said latched onto your leg and started biting you?"

"Yeah, that's her all right. Look at those fangs, eh? Not even Inuzuka's got chompers that big." It was starting to look like they were going to pin her with a crime she didn't commit, and therefore make her have to renege on her promise to Kiba. Her brief flash of anger caused a reaction from the five men, two of them stepping back, the ninja narrowing his eyes and the other two reaching into pockets to pull out and put on brass knuckles.

"Watch it, guys," the ninja said. "You don't want to lose an eye to this freak, do you?" Hand signs, and then the sound outside the alleyway got dangerously quiet. Ninja were to be feared, even ANBU, who were usually on her side when things got really nasty. They had a habit of not showing up sometimes. Naruto could usually predict when, given how they were, like any other bodyguards, on rotation. It was just her luck that today she'd gotten the squad least likely to step in if she got into trouble.

"What do you say we have a little fun, eh, demon? You got a nice little beating coming to you." The first hit was always the hardest, a bareknuckle hook that split her lip and sent her sprawling to the ground, scraping her knees. Not content to just lie there and let them hit her, Naruto struggled to her feet, managing to dodge the follow-up kick and allowing herself a shadow of amusement at the swear that resulted. Being as small as she was… it was only small help, though.

In short order she'd gone from defiant, to holding her arms in front of her head to catch the blows, and finally rested huddled on the ground, doing her best to endure the assault. A particularly savage kick rocked her against the stone wall and elicited a shrill cry of pain before the beating finally ended.

"I wish she would get up and attack, so we had a reason to put her down for good," she heard. Something was wrong—they usually left by now. "Oh, right, you still wanted to do _that_, huh?"

"Sick, sick, sick. Oh well. Hurry up, would you? Our buddy's getting a little bored of keeping up the genjutsu." Holy _hell_, this was going to be bad. Naruto cringed, holding her aching side as one of them lifted her up onto a trash can, propping her there like a doll. The battering had left her clothes torn and shredded, and the scraps were easily pulled aside. She cringed, and then heard—barking? She was so astonished by the noise, that Naruto fainted dead away.

OoOoOoO

Hana Inuzuka was one of those people that liked to put animals first, and people second. It was this nature, along with her superb control and reserves, which ended with her becoming a veterinarian for the clan's ninja dogs. Among the few Inuzuka who could pass for normal, and with a calmer temperament than most of her kin, this meant she was often the one picked to go out and interact with the community when the clan needed something.

Having Kiba along didn't really hurt matters any; a lot of the shopkeepers and merchants liked the rambunctious boy, so naturally Hana used her brother's amiability to secure deals. Today had been particularly successful; aside from a small delay when he'd stopped to talk to that Uzumaki girl for a few minutes, mainly about playtime, Kiba had helped his big sister close out not one, but two deals. For that he was getting a big reward when they got home.

Walking down the Road of Seven Flowers, a popular street to build carnival stands on, she could sense Kiba's excitement. Progress was going well and he was undoubtedly looking forward to the Summer Festival. Hana, too, anticipated the event, one of the few times during the year that she allowed herself to cut loose. Her reverie was broken by a shrill scream from nearby, which nobody else apparently heard. Inuzuka hearing was better than most, but such a noise should have drawn attention.

When nobody reacted, Hana, and Kiba too, looked towards the source of the scream. Some of the ninja in the crowd were looking at a particular spot next to a bakery and then shaking their heads in confusion. The subtle hint was all she needed. As much as her eyes told her that she was charging towards a brick wall, Hana's nose and ears said different. While she ran, Hana whistled sharply, calling the Haimaru Brothers to her side as she crashed into the wall and through.

_A genjutsu, like I thought,_ the kunoichi growled. Then she saw why it had been erected. Instantly her anger flared and she let out a war cry, hearing her companions' barking to signal that they were near.

"You get your goddamn worthless hands _off that girl!_" Of the five of them, only one would even prove a partial threat, the recently-promoted chuunin sneering at Hana as he raised his fists to attack. The black-haired man holding Naruto against the wall dropped her roughly onto the trash can he'd placed her on, reaching for his pants; a kunai caught him in the shoulder, prompting the other three civilians to raise their hands defensively.

_Ex-civilians,_ Hana thought. _I'll be talking to ANBU about this lapse in security. For such a thing to even be contemplated is intolerable!_ Tsume was going to get chewed out as well. Her ears registered Kiba peering into the alley through the seeming wall, head poking through the illusion and then shrinking back when Hana yelled at him.

The Brothers had the three civilians occupied, keeping them pinned down, leaving her to deal with the ninja herself.

"You shouldn't have interfered, bitch; run off back to your kennel and spread your legs for those dogs of yours like a good little puppy and maybe I'll forget this insult."

"Save the insults. I'm ashamed that they let people like you become chuunin; traitors like you deserve to die, but leaving you to the T&I division seems a more fitting punishment. I hope you enjoyed your short time as a ninja because when I'm through with you…" Threats weren't Hana's style, unfortunately for these goons. When she said something, she meant to follow through. Thankfully Naruto seemed dead set on remaining unconscious, so she didn't have to see the beating that she was about to lay down.

It was patently unfair that the girl who was keeping the whole village safe would be treated in such a way. Her accusation of treason highly justified, Hana launched forward, stepping away from a broad slash and ducking underneath a sweep kick that would otherwise have sailed into her head. Her fist came up and smashed the chuunin in the gut, followed by a headbutt to the nose. Careless, just because his opponent was a woman.

Hana wasn't done with him yet, driving a heel into his foot while the man clutched his nose and the blood streaming out of it; this minor assault was followed by her knee rising into his groin to finish out with a two-knuckle strike to the side of his neck just beneath the jaw. As he fell over she stepped into his back, heel digging between his shoulder blades to keep him pinned while she tore away his hitai-ite.

"You don't deserve this, scum. Kiba! I know you're still there; go back home and get Tsume!" They never called her 'mother' when there was official business to discuss, and this matter was no different. The pantsless one looked about ready to wet himself and Naruto was starting to come around; her dogs had the other three pinned and the chuunin—ex-chuunin, she reminded herself—was not going anywhere soon.

Frowning, Hana picked Naruto up in her arms, looking over the injuries the girl had received. She knew that the girl ate well enough at the orphanage, and there were no signs of malnutrition; what worried her most at the moment was the extent of the physical injuries and the potential psychological damage, as well. Hana wasn't a touchy-feely doctor, though recognizing that mentality played a role in health came as an almost requirement in her field.

Tsume arrived in short order with a squad of ANBU, different from the ones that had been assigned to watch the blonde girl. Those four were currently the subjects of a search, themselves. They were sure to be reprimanded, if not discharged.

"Hana, you'd better have a damn good explanation for attacking a fellow ninja—oh. I see. Kick him again." Gladly obliging, Hana then passed Naruto, by now fully awake, over to her mother so she could retrieve a blanket from her thigh pack, which held medical supplies instead of weapons. It wasn't much but it would serve well enough until they could get a shirt for the girl.

"These bastards think they can oppose the Fourth's will and that of the Third as well. That one," Hana pointed at the one with the kunai in his shoulder, "was going to force himself on her. A grown woman would be bad enough but this is a _child_."

The four ANBU nodded discreetly, one of whom she noted had stark white hair, left eye covered by his headband. His uncovered right eye looked like it might shoot daggers at the men. Beneath his mask, Tsume was sure the young man was scowling.

"I thought Uzumaki was supposed to have a detail on her at all times. Why are we just now finding out she was in danger and why in the hell did she have to be rescued by a medic?"

"Calm down, Hatake. She's all right now and we'll make sure that she gets the treatment she needs. If I were you I'd look into that missing squad. Hana."

"Yes, Tsume?"

"Take Naruto to a hospital and you see to it that they give her _proper_ care. I'm going to the Hokage's office immediately."

"Um—"

"I know what standard procedure is, and I'm saying _fuck that_ right now. Standard procedure is _shit_ to me at the moment."

"Inuzuka—!"

"Clan head, Hatake. That means I technically outrank you."

"Yes ma'am. We'll get on that search right now. …Let me know how she turns out, alright?"

"Sure thing, Sparky. Now get going." Konoha's military police had arrived by that point and with the ninja unconscious his genjutsu had failed, allowing a sizable crowd to have gathered around the alley's entrance. As many people that disliked Naruto, the assembled throng were still jeering and throwing stones, trash and other objects at the captives as they were paraded through the streets towards the precinct building. It would be awhile before anyone tried anything stupid again, and if Tsume Inuzuka had her way, that 'awhile' would be 'never'.

OoOoOoO

"Calm down, Tsume. I'm just as upset as you are; running out there teeth bared and claws out isn't going to help matters any." Truth be told Hiruzen was positively seething. Not two minutes before Kakashi had reported in to say that the missing team had been found _in a bar_ of all places, and that he was going to tender his resignation to his commander at the earliest opportunity. As if that weren't bad enough he then had to deal with Tsume storming in and relating the tail end of a story that he should really be hearing from her daughter. At least Hana would be more tactful about it, even through her rage.

"With all due respect, sir, the hell I will! I know we can't provide for every child who might face difficulties due to being orphaned but you have to agree this is a special case! I've already got most of the clan representatives on my side; let me take the girl in myself! We'll do a hell of a better job of protecting her than those lazy ANBU!"

"While I cannot disagree with you on that," Sarutobi growled, keeping his back turned so that the Inuzuka matron wouldn't read his expression, "you're treading on thin ice. Your clan already has garnered a low opinion from the village—"

"Since when did we care?"

"_Do not interrupt me!_ I am perfectly willing to grant your request but it _must go through proper channels._ If you want to allow Naruto into your family, that is fine with me. I am just striving to assure her current guardians that you have her best interests in mind and not your own."

"Sarutobi, sir, you know our clan. You know we put the village first."

"And I also know you're fearsomely loyal to each other. Or should I not list all the missions that have failed because of an Inuzuka putting the _team_ first?" Tsume's lips creased into a scowl and she took a step forward, challenge rising in her voice.

"Half those missions were doomed to failure anyway! Some people, even Inuzuka, aren't cut out to be soldiers. When it comes down to it I'd rather my kinsmen fail and come back alive than succeed and come back dead. And what those villagers were doing… It sickens me! If I were a different person I'd be back at the kennels convincing my clan to resign their ninja commissions and relocate somewhere else instead of in here talking to you!"

"Mind your tongue, Tsume, you get very close to treason!"

"The only treason that happened today was…you know what? Forget it. You're right, I'm getting ahead of myself. I should be talking to Mimiru, not tearing you a new asshole." Spinning on her heel, Tsume stalked out, prompting Sarutobi to sigh. He wondered if his predecessors had ever had to deal with this crap. Tsume was right, in her own way. Treason _had_ occurred, and likely would have continued to take place if someone hadn't taken notice. That it was the son and daughter of a clan head was immaterial. He'd reprimand Tsume for her behavior later. Right now he had to fast-track things to ensure Naruto ended up in good hands, and for the life of him he could see no better alternative than clan Inuzuka.

OoOoOoO

To their credit the doctor that poked and prodded Naruto didn't ask how she got her injuries or who had been responsible for it. At first the man had been a bit apprehensive to see her in the company of a pair of Inuzuka; the looks on their faces, though, said that they weren't the ones to blame for the child's current state. Inuzuka played rough, of course, he'd thought then, and even they knew when they were going too far.

All things considered, Naruto was a rather good patient. He thought it odd that most of the bruises were already healed by the time she'd been brought in for examination, although the broken ribs and fractured ulna were still fractured and had required casting. And through it all she'd been mumbling about how she'd broken her promise to the Inuzuka boy—that seemed to hurt Naruto more than any of the physical blows that were inflicted.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I honestly hope I _don't_ see you in here again anytime soon," he said while Naruto struggled to get dressed in the clothes the hospital had given her. She looked up at the aging man with apologetic eyes and a deep frown on her face. "Kids your age shouldn't be coming in here with anything more serious than a cough. So try to be more careful from now on, okay?" Nodding, her expression brightened considerably and she stepped out into the hallway, expecting there to be nobody waiting there for her and thinking to head back so Nana didn't get too worried.

Imagine her surprise when she saw Kiba and his older sister waiting for her on a bench outside the doctor's office, talking to a very large dog wearing an eye patch. She came out on the tail end of the conversation and managed to catch a fragment of it.

"Tsume's down at the home talking to its matron right now," the dog was saying—in human speech! "You know how she gets when she's well and truly pissed off. I just hope she doesn't go off the deep end and do something she'll regret later. Oh, speak of the devil." Hana scowled at Kuromaru when his inadvertent insult caused Naruto's face to fall again, staring hard at the clan head's partner dog with the same intensity she'd given Kiba earlier.

"Be nice, Kuro, she's had a rough day. And try not to mention any D words, eh?" Turning a sympathetic eye to Naruto, Hana continued without hesitation. "Well, Naruto? Are you feeling good enough to walk or does someone have to carry you?"

"I'm alright," she said quietly, not meeting Hana's gaze. "Sorry you got in trouble because of me. I'll…be going home now." Kiba started to speak up as Naruto turned to walk down the hallway, but was preempted.

"Wait. You've actually been released into our care for the time being. Our mother's down at your home talking to your guardian right about now; after what happened she feels you'll be safer if you stay with us for awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

"I don't know yet. We'll have to wait for her to get home so she can talk to you. Until then I hope you don't mind staying with us, even if it's just for one night."

"No, I don't mind. I have a promise to keep with Kiba, after all!"

"Good girl. Come along, then. Oh, by the way, Kuromaru, henge into a human next time you come into the hospital, huh?" Not having any excuse to disobey, Naruto followed, finding her hand reaching for Kiba's as they started off after Hana and the big dog—_Kuromaru_, Naruto reminded herself. It warmed her heart immensely when Kiba recognized her action and responded in kind, wrapping his fingers around her own and not mentioning the cast at all.

OoOoOoO

The Inuzuka compound wasn't as big as she'd thought it would be, nor as smelly. Despite the name it got from the villagers, Naruto's first impression of the kennels was that it was like any other housing complex in the city. Inuzuka, it looked, were a very close-knit clan, whole families and their canine allies living in one or two average-sized buildings instead of being spread out over a massive sprawl like she imagined the Uchiha or Akimichi clans were.

It actually reminded her of being back at the orphan house, only without the slight atmosphere of desperation that hung over it. People were coming and going, training out in the yards, napping under trees and playing games in dens and studies; dogs of every conceivable size and a few inconceivable ones were just as numerous as the human members of the clan, puppies and smaller ninken running around just as energetically as their larger cousins and human partners.

Kiba was explaining a few things to her, mostly related to the tattoos on his face that he didn't have a few months ago, to Naruto's knowledge. They were, he was saying, proof that the pack had accepted him, or rather had accepted his determination to become a ninja and keep the traditions that the Inuzuka _tribe_ lived by. She thought it strange he'd pick that particular word to describe his family, even if it did sort of fit.

Dinner was a chaotic affair; everyone got an equal portion, even Naruto, and yet squabbles and quibbles still ensued. Through it all, she noticed, at one point tossing a biscuit across the room just to see how they'd react, nobody seemed to be mad at all. It was like…they were having fun, turning the hectic into the helpful. Once or twice she even managed to sneak some of her vegetables onto a different plate than her own, and the biscuit she'd tossed had been intercepted and devoured without a second thought by one of the Haimaru brothers.

Later on, though, things had calmed down considerably. Many of the elder Inuzuka who had partners to care for took them back to private rooms for grooming or baths, and those that didn't retired to private or group study to practice the mental portions of ninja training. And ninja, Naruto saw, made up a good portion of the people she'd seen inside the walls of the Inuzuka compound.

She had a chance, just before bed, to ask Tsume about it. Made easier, as Tsume had pulled her aside into a lovely bedroom (with claw marks on the walls for some reason) to chat with her while Kuromaru dozed on a giant teddy bear.

"Is dinner always like that?" Naruto asked immediately. Tsume laughed loudly, and shook her head to say that no, it wasn't. The look in her eyes bespoke annoyance at someone who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Naruto," the clan matron announced, "there's an important question I want to ask you. You've seen how rough our family can be, and at the same time you've also seen how rough the villagers can be."

"Are you asking me if I want to leave?" Returning to that small voice she used when she was feeling cornered, Naruto glanced up at Tsume, finding her eyes focusing on the wild woman's purple lipstick. "Because I don't want to leave Konoha. It's my home and I want to protect it."

"That's good. No, what I'm asking is…do you want to be part of our family? I've been talking it over with the Hokage and old lady Mimiru. They've both said I'll be allowed to bring you into the clan—if I get your consent first. We're not a very tactful people, Naruto, and misunderstood a lot. Letting us take care of you could make things worse for awhile. On the other hand, you wouldn't have to be alone anymore, and you'd have people to watch out for you."

"Can I keep my name? Uzumaki's a pretty strong name and I want…Nana says it was my mother's family name, too."

"We wouldn't change your name, and Nana's right. There's a bunch of bullshit going on revolving around you, Naruto, I won't mince words on it. You've got the same look, kid, and if I can help it then you're not going to lose it, either."

"So, what if I say yes? What happens to me?"

"You get formally inducted into the clan and one of us will adopt you as our own. As things are looking right now that'll probably be me or Hana, or maybe one of the other women of appropriate age. We always seem to end up with more women than men…" The muttering was lost on Naruto, as the girl knelt down next to Kuromaru and started scratching between his ears.

"Do I get my own…partner?"

"Depends on you. I ain't gonna lie, Naruto, Inuzuka life is hard. You're going to have to train every day and learn our clan techniques, prove you're worth giving a ninken to. Even if you don't get 'accepted', though, you'll still be family, still be allowed to join the academy if you want. Those tattoos are reserved for people who can demonstrate a willingness to put the village first, and not being stupid enough to think that means getting killed on a mission."

"If and when I get accepted…protecting the village, huh? Isn't that what I'm already doing? You'll help me get stronger so I can be a better protector, right?"

"Heh! We'll see, kid. You're gonna have to work hard, though." Tsume poked a finger into Naruto's gut, tickling her as a clawlike fingernail ran over the spirals in the currently-invisible seal. "You're keeping us safe, Naruto, so it's only fair we keep you safe until you learn how to guard yourself on your own."

"What happens if I want to leave? I mean like live on my own? Do I get locked up?"

"Hey, hey, we're a family, not a prison. Sleep on it, and let me know tomorrow. I think I've coddled you enough; don't want Kiba to think I'm playing favorites or he might start sulking."

"Goodnight, Tsume," Naruto said as she slipped out, going to the room they'd prepared for her. When she woke up the next day, she found herself amidst a pile of other boys, girls and puppies her age. It felt…comfortable.

OoOoOoO

_Eight years later_

"Get back here, you dog-eared twerp!" Naruto looked back at her pursuers as she leaped across the rooftops of Konoha, sticking her tongue out and pouring it on. The young woman and her ninken had only recently been discovered in the aftermath of their latest prank, colorful paint and wild designs applied to the Hokage monument in the night while Konoha slept. Midoriko yapped happily as she kept close on Naruto's heels, following the kunoichi-in-training as her braid whipped behind her like a tail given the speed of their flight. She knew the path; they were making a bee-line for the academy and safety, which was good because Naruto really needed to pass the genin exam this time.

"I know, Midoriko, I know! I'm not going to be late. These chumps couldn't catch us if we were _walking!_" The ANBU chasing her had overheard, which had been the intent; a chase wasn't fun if the hunters didn't have their hearts in it. Scooping Midoriko up into her arms, Naruto vaulted over a particularly broad thoroughfare and down onto another roof, hopping down to street level through the use of several fire escapes. The Academy was just ahead; places of learning, and the kennels, were considered to be 'home base' and off-limits to pursuers.

Besides, she'd be catching hell from Tsume anyway, whether or not she passed the exam this time. Defacing the monument was her big prank for the end of the school year, pass or fail, a celebration meant for the other students who would likely be getting placed on teams. Kiba was a shoe-in, Naruto was confident of that. Her own chances weren't as good—she always messed up on that stupid Bunshin test, and Midoriko wasn't allowed to henge into her to help like she'd done the last time. Tsume and Hana both had _tried_ to improve Naruto's control, to little avail. She simply had so much chakra to use and limiting it was almost impossible!

Midoriko from day one had had to take on extra exercises to increase her own chakra just so she could keep up with Naruto, which in the long run had been much to her benefit. Sometimes she envied Akamaru, who got to be lazy with Kiba quite often. On a day like this one that envy didn't go very far. Her brothers would have been caught by now. _Nobody_ could run like Naruto could, and for the pup it was quite exhilarating to lead the elite protectors of the village on a merry chase.

Together they ascended the steps of the Academy and charged inside, barging into Iruka-sensei's classroom with a noise that had definitely announced their arrival before their appearance.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto," the scarred teacher said, and Midoriko barked at him. "And Midoriko," he amended with a smile. "Go on, take your seat already." Placing her dog on her head, Naruto ascended the risers and scooted in position beside Sasuke, looking over at the intense young man curiously. Her cheeks twitched beneath her tattoos as Naruto noticed that his surly expression was for her.

"What's your problem today, Uchiha?" Keeping himself stoic, he pointed, and Naruto followed the line of his finger to see fully half of the Uchiha Fan Club glaring at her with murderous intent. "Oh, them?" She grinned and leaned in close to whisper for the Uchiha's sole benefit. "You know what would be funny? If you told them that you have a thing for Hinata. No, wait. That would go bad for her, never mind."

"What are you whispering about over there, Doggy-Maid?" That shout was from Ino, and Naruto just rolled her eyes at the platinum blonde, flipping her a finger. A few laughs echoed throughout the classroom as the Yamanaka heir's face reddened and she began to form the hand signs; a quick nudge from Shikamaru as he entered the classroom in typically apathetic fashion made the Mind Transfer miss, and Naruto flashed him a smile.

_Thanks, Shika, I owe you one._ Iruka was calling for the class to settle down and take their seats; our of the corner of her eye she caught Hinata poking her fingers together with a blush, the blank-eyed gaze drifting between Naruto and Sasuke. _God, don't tell me she's got a crush on him, too. Don't tell me she's crushing on _me! Hinata was a sweet girl, yes; Naruto just wasn't interested in _either_ gender yet. Then a mischievous grin spread over her face, that everyone wary enough to be watching her recognized. Sasuke sensibly edged as far away from Naruto as his seat would allow.

With a poof of smoke Naruto had transformed herself from a reasonably attractive young woman to a devastatingly handsome man in his twenties, modesty preserved only by a few well-placed whorls of fog sticking around after the henge. Sasuke had seen this particular henge—with clothes on—before; it was a simple gender swap and all the same unnerving, especially how it made her look like the Fourth's own offspring.

"Say, ladies," Naruto's husky soprano replaced by a smooth baritone, "wouldn't you rather have a real man and stop mooning over some child?" Half the eyes in the room were on Naruto as 'he' spoke, including the two most violent members of the Fan Club and, notably, a certain Hyuuga girl. All three of them, Naruto swore, had hearts in their eyes. It was Sakura who snapped out of it first.

"Wait, wait, what the _hell was that_, Naruto? Where did you come up with such a perverted jutsu?" Laughing uncontrollably, doubled over, she missed the eraser that Iruka threw at her head as she transformed back. "God, you're such a creep, Doggy-Maid!" The finger returned, aimed at Sakura this time, emphasized by a bark from both canines present in the room.

"Sheesh, Naruto, do you always have to make trouble?"

"Aw, come on, Kiba, I'm just having a little fun!"

"A-_HEM_!" Iruka said loudly, prompting everyone to quiet down. "If you're all done messing around, I'd like to get the testing started. Alphabetical order, you know the drill. This is the last test of the year so if you don't get it now, you'll have to take my classes over again—that means you, too, Nara, so don't pretend like it's too troublesome!"

The tests were just to show that the students possessed the basic skills and knowledge required to become genin; what they learned, where they specialized, would be the domain of their jounin instructors if they passed. Those who failed…there were advanced classes available, but few ever opted for them. Naruto was appreciably nervous, naturally. She had to ace the ninjutsu test or else be held back another year, and she didn't want to be the one who left the teams unbalanced.

Fitness, taijutsu, ninjutsu—the three areas that prospective genin were tested on. And the written test, of course, though that wasn't quite as essential to success. Finally it was Naruto's turn, and she went up to the front of the class. The order of the test was easy to remember: kawarimi, henge, bunshin, and henge bunshin. Three attempts, if you failed all three attempts, you failed the test.

Substitution was pathetically easy; instead of the log, Naruto traded places with Iruka, leaving them both a bit disoriented although he nodded his approval to continue. Henge was practically Naruto's specialty, transforming herself into various men and women that were just ordinary enough to not stand out. Then the clone test came. Students were required to make a copy of the themselves, if she could just get it to look right…! The first clone didn't even manifest. The second had the right size and shape but was transparent as mist, and the last clone, while it looked solid, was hideously misshapen.

"Naruto Uzumaki…fail." Iruka's disappointment was as palpable as her own. Before she shuffled back to her seat she briefly considered trying a henge bunshin, but if she couldn't even produce a regular one, Naruto didn't see any reason that a transformed copy would work, either. Slumping into her seat she missed Kiba looking at her helplessly, missed Sasuke's critical eye evaluating her. If she couldn't even pass a basic ninjutsu test then she didn't have what it took to be a ninja.

OoOoOoO

The swing outside the academy didn't see much use by the older students and yet it was here that Naruto found herself. Her spirit was flagging quite lower than usual, and so annoyed at herself that she'd actually gotten the monument cleaned in just under an hour. Now she was sat straddled on the swing, Midoriko in her lap as she watched the other students—Kiba included—walking away with their shiny new hitai-ite. Iruka-sensei had tried to cheer her up, but they'd made a promise, or rather she had. They were supposed to graduate together, damn it, brother and sister!

And yet she'd failed. Let the pack down. It wasn't that Naruto wasn't smart enough, even if she did learn a little differently than the other students, or that she didn't have enough chakra to perform the ninjutsu. She'd heard of a genin who couldn't even _use_ chakra and had gotten through purely on his taijutsu skills. That was a special case, though, his instructor had pulled a lot of strings and used up a lot of favors.

Naruto wasn't half as lucky, even if she was Iruka-sensei's favorite student, she knew Tsume wasn't going to put any pressure on the Academy to make her a genin. If Naruto couldn't make it through on her own merits then she didn't deserve to be a ninja, simple as that. Troublingly, she agreed with her mother's assessments. Her dream was to one day become Hokage; how was she going to manage that if she couldn't achieve the first step in that goal? Maybe if she asked Iruka, he'd let her demonstrate that she was good at the Inuzuka clan techniques, and he'd let her pass. Or maybe he'd show her a higher-level technique—with all the energy she possessed, perhaps all she needed was something that required more chakra than the basics.

The chances of that happening were slim to none, though. Kiba paused in his boasting to the other classmates, catching her eye. A slow shake of her head told him no, she didn't want his pity. Enjoy his success, he earned it and she didn't. Forget that she'd broken her promise. A shadow fell over her, and Midoriko growled lightly before a calming hand from Naruto quieted her.

"Mizuki-sensei. What can I do for you?"

"How did you—oh, never mind. I noticed you're the only one who didn't walk out of there with a hitai-ite. It occurs to me that leaves the teams unbalanced. Lucky for you I'm willing to pass you if you perform a task for me…"

"What do I have to do?"

OoOoOoO

'Naruto, you know, we've made a huge mistake!'

"I'm beginning to realize that, Midoriko! What was I thinking, anyway? What kind of test requires me to break into the vault and steal a scroll on forbidden jutsu?"

'Mizuki might be a traitor to the village, or maybe he isn't and just wants to see if we belong on a scout team. Either way we might as well head to the rendezvous point.'

"First things first, Mimi. I want to see if this scroll has anything useful in it." Dropping down to ground level, Naruto took the scroll off of her back and spread it open, Midoriko keeping watch while her friend skimmed over the contents. "Okay, got one! Don't have time to practice, gotta keep moving!" Rolling the object back up, Naruto threw the scroll onto her back once more and took off into the woods outside the city. She knew the location where she was supposed to meet Mizuki-sensei well, could find it blindfolded if she had to.

Up ahead, standing on a branch in full battle gear stood the cerulean-haired teacher, his headband conspicuously missing. Naruto halted at the edge of the clearing, looking up at her sensei apprehensively.

"I've got the scroll and I didn't get caught," she called. "So do I pass or what?" Mizuki started laughing, startling her out of her hopefulness.

"Pass? Hah, as if I'd _ever_ pass a demon like you! You know why you're shunned, little bitch? You know why nobody wanted to take you in and the Hokage had to practically _force_ you on the Inuzuka clan? You're a devil, girl! Sealed inside that body of yours is a monster that practically destroyed Konoha! Pass _you?_ I'd sooner die!" Through it all Naruto stood silent, seething with barely contained rage. Midoriko was saying something; she wasn't listening. Other voices were coming, searching.

Iruka dropped into the clearing just as Mizuki started throwing kunai, deflecting most of them with a trench knife as he stood before Naruto.

"Get back," he warned her, "you're not nearly skilled enough to take him on! Go get that scroll back to the tower, Naruto! Clear your name!"

"But, Iruka-sensei, I can't just leave…"

"_Go,_ Naruto! I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt because you didn't listen!" Nodding hesitantly, she rounded about and started to take off laterally to the direction that she'd arrived from, remembering the training she'd gotten at home.

"Oh no you don't!" Mizuki yelled, unfolding a fuuma shuriken from his back. "That scroll's coming with me and you're going in the ground!" Leaping out from the branch to avoid the hail of shuriken that Iruka threw, Mizuki wound up and tossed the massive blade, sending it spinning at Naruto too fast for her to dodge. Not faster than Iruka; he moved, a blur of black and green as he interposed himself between Naruto and the shuriken, hissing as it sank into his back and stuck there.

"Naruto…whatever else you are…you are my precious student…not a demon, not a monster and definitely not a bitch…" Confused, she reached up to touch the wound on her teacher's back, her hand coming away bloody. The weakness in his voice scared her, and yet somehow he managed to stand up and take a stance in front of the cowering apprentice.

"You're still going to play the nice guy, Iruka? After that monster killed your family? They said the Fourth sealed the kyuubi inside a child, and everyone knows that she's been tainted by the beast—might as well _be_ that beast! So step out of the way and let me kill that piece of shit like we should have the day she was born!"

"Do not…take another step…toward my student…" Naruto had reached the absolute limit of her tolerance. Kyuubi? Demons? None of that mattered right now. Midoriko was barking still, calling out to her brothers and sisters and being answered by howls. They were close, but not close enough. Mizuki had plenty of opportunity to kill both Iruka and Naruto if he wanted. Not if she could help it, though.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a flash of smoke and thunder the clearing was filled by an incomprehensible number of copies, all of them a savagely scowling Naruto. "Get him!" As one they descended on Mizuki, a sea of orange and black that overwhelmed the chuunin, leaving him black and blue and tied to a tree. The effort exhausted Naruto, creating so many clones at once leaving her a little woozy. It was a victory all the same, however small.

Midoriko had transformed herself into a copy of Naruto, helping to remove the fuuma and bandage Iruka before setting him down and changing back. Naruto herself sat next to her teacher, waiting for the ANBU to arrive and deliver her punishment.

"How much of it is true, sensei?"

"None of it. Yes, a monster called the kyuubi—the Nine-Tailed Fox—did attack the village the same day you were born. He killed my parents, yes—and yours. The Fourth Hokage died that day, too, and the kyuubi was sealed inside you. But you are _not_ the Kyuubi, Naruto, no matter what anyone says."

"Then what am I, Iruka-sensei? Am I a traitor like Mizuki? A failure? Unwanted orphan?"

"Naruto, what are those on your face?"

"Inuzuka clan markings."

"You think if they didn't want you around that they'd give those to you? They took you in because they wanted you—Tsume damn near threatened the Hokage, or so I heard!"

"Mom did that? And the Old Man didn't mess her up?"

"They care about you, Naruto. And I care about you, too. Everything I said is true. You're my precious student, and seeing you fail hurts me more than you know. After that little demonstration, though…close your eyes." Perplexed, she did as she was told, feeling a heavy weight coming to rest on her brow. Her eyes widening in realization, Naruto touched the etching on the hitai-ite's cool steel. "Congratulations, Naruto. You pass."

"I-Iruka-sensei..! You really mean it?"

"Oh, so you're saying you want to spend another year in my class?" Her sensei was smiling, reaching up to pat Naruto on the head. "Yes, Naruto, I really mean it. I'm very proud of you, and so is your mother. Never forget that."

"Both of them?"

"Both of them."

OoOoOoO

Kiba knew they were going to be split up. Such was the nature of being put on a genin team. It was silly to think that he'd get on the same team as his sister; he'd been hoping that they'd graduate together, though. Naruto was all about her promises and hated having to break them, no matter what. Disappointment had resounded through his heart and most of the clan when they heard that Naruto had failed the test, and then she'd come home unusually late after some kind of trouble last night.

Reclining in his seat, Kiba looked up at the ceiling, feet on the desk and Akamaru dozing in his lap. Whispers rustled through the class as the door opened and shut, centered around Naruto. It didn't matter that she hadn't passed, he figured; she was still going to show up to see everyone else off. Akamaru looked up at his human and yawned, listening to the angry shouts and squeals of indignation as from the sound of it Naruto apparently stole Sasuke's first kiss, however inadvertently. Before anyone could react, though, Iruka-sensei entered, and called for everyone to sit down, shut up and pay attention.

"As of today everyone in this room is a potential genin. Whether you actually get the job or not depends on you and your instructors." Iruka looked around the room with pride and a little sadness, meeting every student's eyes. "From this point on you're all representatives of Konoha so I expect you each to do your best and bring honor to the city and the Hokage. What you do reflects on us all. Your jounin-sensei will all be along shortly to collect you; in the meantime I've been given the honor of announcing which teams you'll all be on."

Kiba filtered most of it out, listening only for two names out of the many that would be called. Every guy in class wanted to be the one to put Sasuke Uchiha in his place, and he hoped he'd get paired up with the so-called genius so he could knock some sense into him. His hearing filtered back into place as Iruka called out Sasuke's name, placing him on Team Seven under Kakashi Hatake. The other two were…"

"Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oi, sensei, you can call me Inuzuka!" Naruto's cheeky grin was matched by the stares of astonishment. Hadn't she _failed_ yesterday? But wait…there was a hitai-ite around her neck, in similar fashion to Hinata…

"Team Eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame. Your jounin-sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Team nine was…ignored as he looked to his two teammates, and only a passing acknowledgement given to Team Ten being the Ino-Shika-Cho combination that had been a Konoha tradition for decades. One Inuzuka smiled to the other. He didn't know how she'd done it and he didn't care. Naruto had kept her promise after all and to Kiba, that's all that mattered. Now they could return home with pride.

OoOoOoO

Alright, so, she wasn't on a team with her brother. That was fine with her, actually. Team Seven and Team Eight could both serve as scout teams, with their trackers doubling as heavy hitters. If this Kakashi Hatake person that was supposed to be their teacher from now on was any bit as smart as she hoped he was, he'd teach at least one of them a couple genjutsu so they could perform as a capture squad, as well. Naruto was happy all the same, toying with her hitai-ite, seeing whether it looked better on her head or her neck as the three of them waited for their instructor to show up.

"He sure is taking his sweet time," she finally grumbled. Midoriko yipped in agreement, looking at the other two of her partner's new team. Sasuke looked bored with everything in the room, and Sakura looked bored with Naruto, when she wasn't openly scowling. She wagered it was over Sasuke. The Fan Club latched onto all sorts of idiotic rumors, prompting its members to do drastic things like growing their hair out because they heard Sasuke had a thing for long hair.

"You gonna keep staring, Pinkie, or are you going to say something?" Haruno had thin skin, apparently, as she flushed crimson with irritation.

"I don't know why I have to tolerate being on a team with the dead-last class clown, but I'll do it for Sasuke's sake. But if you think about putting any moves on _my_ Sasuke—"

"Hold up. Your Sasuke? I don't think he sees it that way. Leave the Fan Club antics at home—we're ninja now."

"You grew your hair out just like every other girl in class!"

"I grew my hair out because when Hana cuts it I look like a boy! You're pretty stupid sometimes!"

"You're _both_ annoying," Sasuke finally spoke up, glaring at the two girls. Sakura flushed again; Naruto on the other hand brought her face up close to Sasuke's. The last survivor of the Uchiha sent a silent challenge to the last Uzumaki, which she met without flinching.

"Let's get one thing straight. As soon as that jounin walks through the door," and she gestured, speaking loudly enough for Sakura to hear as well, "we officially stop being students, stop being civilians, and stop being children. I don't know what the two of you learned in the last four years, but I'll tell you one thing: I'm a proud member of the Inuzuka clan, and _we_ learn how to work as a team.

"So if _either_ of you acts up and tries to behave that one of us is more important than all of us, I'll beat you down myself!" Naruto hid her dismay at the continued challenge behind a mask of confidence, displaying the aggressiveness that Inuzuka were known for and which she hadn't been born into. Midoriko barked again, saying she heard someone coming as Naruto returned to her seat. A short minute later and a white-haired jounin wearing a mask over the lower half of his face entered the otherwise-empty classroom, regarding the three of them impatiently.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You're Team Seven, right? We're already behind schedule."

OoOoOoO

Following along behind Kakashi, Sakura let her inner self rage at all the crap that the blonde Inuzuka girl had said before their new sensei had shown up. _Stupid Doggy-Maid! Who does she think she is, telling us that crap? Naruto Inuzuka…she's the one acting childish! Nothing and nobody in this village is more important than Sasuke!_

The subject of her errant affections was having vastly different thoughts as he kept pace with Hatake, periodically glancing up at the slanted headband that he knew covered a permanently-active Sharingan. One of the last in the world, if he couldn't activate his own. And he _would_, it was not a question of if, only a matter of when. _Naruto Inuzuka, huh? And she spent the last four years going by Uzumaki. Not many of the other students have the nerve to talk to me like that, especially the girls. And she's got a point; none of us are children anymore. We stopped being kids the moment we put on those headbands. She'll make a worthy rival._

And then at the forefront of the quartet, Kakashi Hatake was evaluating the trio of genin that had been assigned to him. He was wasting his time on them, most likely, the Uchiha and Haruno children already getting on his nerves—Sakura for how she only seemed to want to listen to Sasuke, and Sasuke for how he ignored absolutely _everything._ He _thought_ he caught the Uchiha looking at Naruto once or twice, but couldn't be completely certain of it. Of the three of them, only Naruto seemed to be taking her genin status seriously. To be expected, of course; if she'd lived with the Inuzuka clan as her tattoos suggested, then the young woman was going to be a very intense personality to contend with.

Kakashi had read over their files, of course. Sasuke and Naruto had more detail in theirs than Sakura did, owing to the fact that they were both assigned permanent ANBU details. Most of what he knew about Haruno came from her academy instructors: good chakra control but low capacity, intelligent, yet prone to not having the right priorities. Basic in taijutsu and ninjutsu; with her level of control, if he could get her capacity increased then she'd make a good medic and genjutsu specialist.

Uchiha had a lot of potential for straight ninjutsu, and his close combat skills weren't that bad, either. The massacre of his family had left him with a definite chip on his shoulder and he didn't seem capable of trusting anyone as a result, though, something he was going to have to try and work past if he wanted to make it on a team. Despite that his focus was good and if "keep your team alive" was a mission parameter he'd carry it out unquestioningly.

The last person to receive his scrutiny was Naruto Uzumaki. Or did she consider herself a full Inuzuka now? There were the fang-like tattoos on her face, sure, but she'd gotten them years ago and still went by Uzumaki then. Maybe passing the genin exam had been the final step for her? Regardless, out of the three of them, Naruto had the highest strength and stamina, both physically and in terms of chakra amount, as well as enhanced senses which made her a decent scout. And she had her mother's temper, exacerbated by life with the Inuzuka family. She'd have to get a handle on it, or else run the danger of putting her teammates at risk.

To her credit the young woman didn't seem to have the same baseless attraction to Sasuke as other girls her age, and she was just as focused on completing missions as Sasuke would be. First things first. They had to prove they could work together.

OoOoOoO

Five hours later and the three of them (plus Midoriko) were limping towards Naruto's favorite ramen bar, battered, bruised but ultimately successful in their first real test as a team. Sakura was still nursing a split lip and swollen eye, Sasuke favoring his left leg as they walked; of the three only Naruto had apparently escaped injury, mainly due to judicious use of shadow clones and kawarimi.

"Man, who knew Kakashi-sensei could be so brutal? And Naruto's not even scratched!" The state of her clothing told a different story. Her favorite orange and blue jacket with the spiral design on the shoulders was scorched through in places, revealing patches of singed skin and tears in her mesh undershirt. "At least we passed the test, though. First team in what, six years? Eight? It makes sense that a former ANBU would go hard on us…"

Naruto was thoroughly exhausted by the ordeal, the dozens upon dozens of kage bunshin she'd made having taken their toll on the normally energetic girl. Sliding into her typical seat at Ichiraku's, she barely managed to mumble out her order before her head hit the countertop and she'd begun snoring. Speaking over the blonde's racket, Sasuke fixed his attention on Sakura, making her blush.

"How much do you know about Kakashi-sensei, anyway?"

"Not a lot," she admitted, wiping some fresh blood off of her chin with the back of her wrist. "I know what everyone else knows. He joined ANBU after losing a teammate on a mission and then dropped out about eight years ago when a protection detail ignored their duties and let their charge get injured… After that he applied as a jounin-sensei and in the entire time he's failed every team assigned to him, sent them right back to the Academy without any explanation."

"Sounds like a real fun guy to be around. Beef ramen, please." Reaching over to Naruto, he flicked her on the temple, earning an irate grumble and a scowl as she picked herself up. "Your food's here, clone-flood. Unless you wanted to swim in it."

"Funny that I was thinking about that… We've got the rest of the afternoon off. Want to head over to one of the swimming holes and cool down?"

"Nah," Sakura declined. "I'm going home after this, too tired to do anything that involves moving around. I'll probably work on some chakra control exercises and a couple other things."

"Sasuke? You want to come?" Naruto's query is spoken in between slurps, looking at the young man as he ate his meal at a more leisurely pace.

"…I can't swim."

"Huh? So there are things the great Sasuke Uchiha isn't capable of? Holy shit, well why didn't you say so before? I'd have taught you!"

"There is nothing in this world that I want to learn from you, Naruto."

"Hey now…you don't have to be rude. We're a team now, right? Doesn't that mean we should be helping each other out with stuff? That was the whole point of the test, remember?" No words came from Sasuke, dark eyes focused on the equally dark broth as he pushed the noodles around listlessly.

For a moment, for a brief while he felt like he did back then, when all he needed to worry about was keeping up with his father's expectations. Reality asserted itself cruelly as it always did, forcing him to interpose with a wall around his heart. Sasuke couldn't let himself get attached to his fellow genin. They would either hold him back, or get themselves killed; either way it would be one more betrayal he couldn't afford.

Sakura wouldn't understand the void, and neither would Naruto. Perhaps she might understand the loneliness, having been born with nothing. Not the loss, though. She'd had a family pretty much handed to her. Just looking at the proof of it she wore as proudly as the Konoha headband sent Sasuke spiraling down deeper into that black hatred that marred his soul.

No, he knew better. They weren't capable of knowing the looks that people gave him, the pitying glances, the hushed whispers whenever he walked past. His loneliness was a shield against the lies people built up in their minds concerning him. Sasuke would play along with this teamwork thing until it stopped being useful to his goal, and the minute it did, he'd be gone.

OoOoOoO

"So how was your first day as a genin, Kiba?" It was late, and the two siblings were laid up in the dark, both in t-shirts and shorts, sharing a bed the same way they had since they were just pups. Neither could sleep yet, the excitement over graduation and promotion into the ninja ranks overriding any desire to rest.

"Not bad, not bad," her brother said with a yawn. His fingers played through Akamaru's fur, soothing the agitated dog as he growled his way through a dream. "Kurenai-sensei had us do this bell test to see if we could work as a team. Wasn't that hard. How about yours?"

"Eh, a little rough. We had a similar test, only it was a hostage rescue situation. Kakashi-sensei was attacking us the whole time. Exploding tags everywhere, shuriken traps, log hammers… He passed, us, though."

"Yeah? Who was the hostage?" Remembering how Kakashi had plucked her dog from her jacket set Naruto to scowling again, fixing her resentment on the ceiling rather than the other occupants of the room.

"Midoriko, uh, volunteered for the role. Did you know Kakashi can understand ninja dogs?"

"Can't say I'm surprised. Story is he's got a summoning contract with a whole team of them. If you ever get any C or A-Rank missions you're bound to see them sooner or later. Besides, we're not the only clan to use ninja dogs. Just the only ones to be so close with our partners."

'Naruto-chan was very brave, Kiba,' Midoriko barked out. 'Kakashi said that during the whole test she only 'died' twice. Not like Sasuke or Sakura.'

"Why? What'd Sasuke do?"

'Silly mutt kept charging in from the front instead of waiting for his team and working out a strategy. He ended up getting 'killed' about a dozen times and Sakura-chan around seven. One of those times was fratricide from a katon too big to be practical. If Kakashi-sensei hadn't substituted one of Naruto's shadow clones, Sakura might have died for real.'

"You noticed that? I thought she had managed to pull it off on her own."

'Nuh uh. He got her with a genjutsu right when she was about to make the rescue.'

"Eh, it wasn't so bad as I make it sound. Took them a little while to figure out but once they did we were able to pull it off more or less without a hitch. One of my 'deaths' was pretty embarrassing, though."

"I bet it was. Don't tell me he tried the Ten Thousand Years of Death on you."

"Actually, he did. And he missed. I'm still sore down there."

"Ouch. At least you had pants on." Kiba laughed as he was whapped in the face with a pillow, retaliating with a set of knuckles against a blonde-coated skull. Naruto escalated it with a nudge to Kiba's ribs followed by some aggressive tickling; it would have gone farther except a thump on the wall and a warning to quiet down stopped them. Instead Naruto settled for snuggling up against Kiba's side like she used to do before they entered the academy, cannily aware of the differences between herself and her brother as she did so.

"Probably gonna end up with our own rooms soon."

"Probably. Better enjoy the company while I can."

"Yeah. Goodnight Akamaru, Midoriko. Goodnight, Kiba. Love you…" Naruto's voice trailed away as she drifted off to sleep, dead to the world with an effortlessness that Kiba envied.

"Goodnight Naruto. Love you, too," he said to her sleeping form. For him it was not so easy, and for awhile Kiba lay in the darkness, stroking Naruto's hair, loosened from its typical braid. "I love you more than you know." In due time he was asleep as well, the last words of the night drifting through his mind.

He loved his sister. Shit.

_Author's Notes: So ends a first chapter in another experiment. I'm most likely going to be skipping over some things to pace the story away from more action-oriented scenes. I briefly toyed with the idea of having Naruto take on the name Kegawa after her acceptance by the Inuzuka, but rejected it in favor of her instead adopting the family name once she made genin._

_As to why Naruto's a female in this fiction…blame it on Minato's Y chromosome sperm being a hair slower than one carrying an X chromosome. Things will get better before they get worse, on that you have my word._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto fidgeted with the hitai-ite hanging around her neck, wrinkling her nose as a blast of foul air wafted out of the garbage dump they were sifting through. The target had gotten a little sneakier than last time, running into the trash heap to mask his scent. Sasuke had sharp enough eyes to be put on overwatch, leaving Sakura and herself to wade through the refuse in search of their objective.

These D-rank missions were demeaning as hell, and the cash rewards for completing them didn't really make up for the inconvenience of it all. For the fifth time that hour Naruto shot a disappointed glare up at Midoriko, who rather than risk getting her fur dirty had opted to climb up onto the overhang and sit with Sasuke. A thump on her head brought her back down, and Naruto rubbed the sore spot, pouting at Sakura.

"What? I was just making faces at Midoriko. She can be a real princess sometimes. I don't get it at all. One minute she could be romping through mud and old mushrooms and all sorts of crap chasing squirrels, the next demanding to be primped and coddled. If this keeps up Tsume's gonna scold me for sure."

"Maybe it's because she knows her partner's a big softie? You're strong when you want to be, Naruto, but you're pretty easy to manipulate."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Any reply was cut off by the noise of some empty cans tumbling out of the pile they rested in, the movement catching everyone's attention and revealing a raccoon rooting through the mess of different textures. "Damn Lazy-sensei. If he'd show up on time we wouldn't get stuck with the crap jobs. I bet Kiba doesn't have to put up with this."

"Lazy-sensei, huh? I kind of like it. Now let's find that stupid cat so we can get out of this junk heap already! Man, this stench is never going to wash out…" Again Naruto looked up at Sasuke, keeping her ears primed and listening for the tell-tales of a cat on the move. Why did he always have to set himself apart from the team all the time? That wasn't any way to behave! Sure, he probably had his reasons for it, like he'd said at the introductory meeting, but even so, he should be helping the team improve its odds of success, not looking out for Number One.

OoOoOoO

_Four weeks earlier_

Unlike yesterday, Kakashi, sensei to Team Seven, was actually on time and waiting for his three genin to show up. They each arrived one by one to the rooftop he'd chosen as the meeting place. Sakura entered via the stairs, and Sasuke by walking over the power lines connecting the building to the grid. Naruto came last, she and her ninken Midoriko alighting at the same time from a rooftop several yards away. Such a leap was easy for a ninja to make, and no mind was paid to it.

"Now that we're all here," Kakashi proclaimed, "I'd like to start off with some introductions. You managed to pass my test yesterday and that means you should get to know each other better. How about I go first?

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are a well-kept secret and if you're smart you'll figure them out by watching me. I have no particular dreams and my hobbies are reading, sleeping and taking long walks where nobody can bother me. Hmm…how about you go next, blondie?"

Naruto stood up when addressed, grinning broadly. "My name is Naruto Inuzuka. I like ramen, my partner Midoriko and learning new techniques. I dislike selfish people, traitors to the village and cowards. My dream is… I want to become Hokage and realize the epitome of Inuzuka philosophy. My hobbies are swimming, pulling pranks and coming up with new techniques." Fully aware of the looks her team was giving her, Naruto sat down again, scratching between Midoriko's ears and trying not to blush under the scrutiny. Sasuke stood up next.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I can't really say there's anything I like. I don't like loud women, obnoxious women and people who think they understand me. My ambition is to restore my clan and take vengeance on a particular person. My hobbies…I enjoy tending to bonsai trees." Both Naruto and Kakashi had the same thought in that moment, though if they were aware of it neither of them said anything. It passed unspoken between them, and when Sasuke sat down again Naruto had drawn noticeably closer. Not much to the casual observer, intimately near by the standards of a ninja.

Sakura stood up, glancing at the ground intermittently, and at Sasuke when she thought nobody would notice. "Well, um, I'm Sakura Haruno. I like…a certain someone, painting and reading. I dislike… you could say I dislike people who treat women as weak, ninja who didn't work for their achievements, and perverted techniques. I don't have any dreams yet. My hobbies are studying strategy, learning and watching the moon."

Interesting revelations all around, then, and a challenge for the white-haired jounin assigned to making them into a team that Konoha could be proud of. Nothing less than the best they had to offer would be enough.

OoOoOoO

Naruto had the bright idea of having a trio of shadow clones return the cat to its owner and then report to the Hokage's tower for the mission payment. It left the three of them free to find a place to wash up and relax while waiting for the henged clones to bring their fee back; this time was spent at a bath house, Sasuke and Kakashi on one side of the wall while Naruto and Sakura got the other side. The scar-cheeked kunoichi was still thinking about that day, practically a month ago, when they had shared their dreams and ambitions with each other.

Her fellow kunoichi was easy to figure out, all things considered. Although she claimed to be in love with Sasuke, she seemed more interested in becoming a bolder and less fearful person, and so far had been making good on that. She spoke her mind often enough and was learning how to avoid deliberately or accidentally insulting people. In terms of skill Naruto knew that she didn't even approach Sakura's level of control. Making up for it with raw power didn't always help.

Kakashi was still a mystery to all of them, efforts to get to know him aside. It was almost as if he didn't want to get close to his students. Sasuke was no different, if not worse. A month of trying, a month of pushing and prodding, four weeks of cajoling, and he persisted in brooding behind a wall of loathing for everything and everyone. Her head was starting to go numb from thinking of ways to get through to him, bring him over to the Inuzuka way of thinking.

_Maybe that's the problem,_ Naruto allowed. _Instead of pulling Sasuke to the Inuzuka mindset, I should be trying to get into the Uchiha mindset. Okay…he needs to be the best, for some reason related to that vendetta he's carrying. I could offer to help him train? Making shadow clones for him to fight, opponents he doesn't have to worry about hurting…_

"Geez that woman's stacked," Sakura's voice brought Naruto out of her trance, following her friend's line of sight to the person in question. "Wait, isn't that your mom, Naruto? Now I know where you get it from!" came the inevitable tease, fingers poking into the blonde's breasts from the side.

"Ah, cut it out, Sakura! Quit being a pervert!"

"Hey, you're the one that's always stealing clothes from the riverside!"

"I am not! I bet it's that tutor Ebisu. He's always hanging around there like some kind of lecher." Sakura leered and poked Naruto again, eliciting another squeal of indignation as on the other side of the heated pool Tsume slipped into the waters. Kuromaru naturally wasn't allowed in the women's baths, tasked instead with chatting up Kakashi and Sasuke. Dunking her head beneath the water she swam over, grabbing both girls by the leg and pulling them under as well. Naruto was accustomed to such things and jetted forward, wrapping her arms around Tsume's waist to chew aggressively on her ticklish spots.

Less inured to the behavior was Sakura, and at first she struggled in a panic; when she noticed Naruto was nibbling on her mother (and being chewed on in turn) her shock turned into amusement. Family at play, she guessed. Though if she ever tried doing anything like this with her own parents, they'd think she'd gone nuts. She'd almost forgotten that Naruto used to go by another name, Uzumaki, and had only been calling herself Inuzuka for a comparatively short time.

Being the bookish sort Sakura came equipped with the knowledge that not everyone in the Inuzuka clan bore the name; it was generally reserved for the clan head's immediate family—though one could earn the right to use the appellation if he or she wished. And the tattoos weren't given to just anyone. They were specific to those who were given partners, usually in various shades of brown or green.

Red fangs were the sole dominion of the clan leader and her blood kin. That must mean Naruto was related to Tsume somehow. They acted as mother and daughter, but were they really? Sakura wasn't at all sure.

Eventually they surfaced, playtime done for now, Tsume showing an unusual gentle side as she sat Naruto in her lap and started to brush the smaller woman's hair. Sakura blushed as she looked at the two of them, treating the baths as if they were in the privacy of their home, though pretty certain they didn't run around without clothes on behind the walls of the kennels.

"So, you're my girl's teammate, eh? I make it a point to know my children's partners. I did it with Hana, I've already met Kiba's, and that just leaves my little Naruto-chan."

"Ah geez, ma, don't embarrass me…"

"Hush now, Naruto, I already know everything I need to about you. What I don't know is what sort of people your team are, aside from Kakashi. You know you're the reason he quit ANBU?"

"Kakashi-sensei left the special forces…because of Naruto? The info I read indicated that he left after a team he'd helped organized abandoned their duties. Is that why people are always looking at Naruto like they hate her?"

"Somewhat; the actual story is a lot harder to tell and doesn't have any bearing on who she is anyway. Besides, Inuzuka are used to people looking at us differently just because we don't hold ourselves to the same standards of reservation as other clans." A different noise than Tsume's voice reached their ears. Naruto was humming a tune, quite charmingly at that, her eyes closed and a smile on her face as she apparently enjoyed the petting and stroking. Somewhere during the exchange the sneaky blonde had pulled a partial henge, turning human ears into pointed and furred ones that jutted from the top of her head.

They were devastatingly cute on the girl, the way they flicked and twitched and Sakura felt this sudden urge to reach over and start rubbing them between thumb and forefinger. Shaking off the strange desire, she looked at the Inuzuka matron, studying her features.

"Okay, so you want to chat. I guess that's fair. What'd you like to know about me?"

"Let's start with what you think about Naruto. And don't give me that look. She needs to hear it as much as I do."

"In all fairness I thought she was annoying at first. I guess you already know this but she goofed off a lot at the Academy, never paid attention in class and was always sneaking off to hang out with Chouji and Shikamaru… And she hated, or maybe still hates, to keep her clothes on. It's pretty weird, a nudist ninja? So…yeah. Annoying. I wanted to hit her a lot for all the stuff she kept doing."

"I see. And now?" Naruto was still humming to herself, putting on an air of obliviousness even though she had in fact been listening closely the whole time.

"Still annoying, but not as much as I used to think. I…actually envy her a little bit. It's not really because she's pretty or has a nice body or anything; she does, that's just not what I look at. I think, I believe, that Naruto wants to be recognized by the village in the same way that she's been recognized by her family and that pushes her to try and stand out as much as possible. Even if it means pranking or getting into trouble. I like that' she's really team-oriented, too."

"That's good news to hear. I don't really expect that you'd come together after only a month, and that said you're all outclassing my anticipations. I'll have to hear about Sasuke from Kuromaru once he's done talking to him but I think I can manage giving extra training three girls instead of one."

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi's kunoichi asked at the same time, followed by desynchronized giggling at the coincidence.

"Be honest, Sakura: have you started getting your periods yet?"

"Um…just before graduation…"

"I see. Naruto's been getting hers since she was ten, and Hinata, on Kiba's team, for about a year less. So I need to teach the three of you how to suppress it or else the pheromones you give off will overpower Naruto and Kiba's sense of smell. Inuzuka are traditionally trained to be trackers, I'm sure you know that much." At Sakura's nod, Tsume continued unabashedly.

"And we need to work on your reserves, too, you and Sasuke both. Naruto isn't as weak in that area as most girls her age so it's not a problem for her. But you, Haruno-san, if you're the designated medic for your team, then you need the exercise and some practical experience."

"Mom's being awfully generous, Sakura. Better watch out, she's probably trying to set you up with my brother."

"Nah, I want Hinata for that, or better yet Hiashi's precious prodigy Hanabi. Watching that guy squirm is fun. He doesn't get his nose rubbed in it often enough, prideful little fuck."

"So wait, Tsume-sama," a puzzled Sakura ventured, "wouldn't there be another benefit to learning that…technique? Other ninja use dogs and sense-enhancing techniques that aren't dojutsu, right, meaning that if a kunoichi needs to she can actually control her biological processes?"

"Less control and more slow them down. There's a similar technique that I heard one of the legendary Sannin uses, but ours isn't as refined."

"Now I'm getting the impression that you're trying to make Sakura part of the family, too."

"Isn't she already? She's on a team with an Inuzuka. Even if she's not blood kin, her relationship to you and your relationship to me…"

"Oh. I understand, mom. Just try not to do anything too weird to her, alright? Not everybody recuperates as fast as I do."

"No promises, Naruto-chan!" Tsume sang, pinching her daughter's cheeks and pulling. "But you have my word I'll wait until after missions to rough her up. That silly kunoichi training they offer at the Academy puts girls in a bad spot. It's entirely possible to be tough and feminine at the same time. Okay, I'm not a good example of that, I admit, there's still plenty of kunoichi out there who can wipe the floor with me and not even muss their hair."

"No way! Nobody beats the great Tsume Inuzuka! And if they try I'll tie them in a knot!" Despite herself Sakura found she was cheering along with Naruto's declaration. Her parents were both civilians and thus didn't really approve of her becoming a ninja, fearing she'd turn into a bloodthirsty monster or some nonsense like that.

The funny thing was that if it had been anyone but Naruto saying it, she might not be agreeing with the statement. Much as she might not want to admit it but she was starting to like the girl. Wasn't that what she was always hearing from the marked woman? They didn't have to be in love to work together, but being friends helped.

OoOoOoO

_I'm talking to a dog. Why am I talking to a dog? Why is there a dog in the baths? This doesn't make any sense._ Actually, it made perfect sense. Kuromaru had explained it quite well, as a matter of fact, and much more tactfully than the Haimaru brothers would have, especially considering they still hadn't mastered human speech. The wolfhound wearing the eye patch gave an approximation of a grin to Sasuke, paddling back and forth in the warming waters as he pondered how best to finish off his sales pitch.

As Kuromaru explained it, Naruto's mother was offering the genin extra training twice a week, after missions and in between whatever education Kakashi saw fit to give them. Tsume had an idea that Team Seven would work well as a tracking/recovery squad, given how Kakashi had tested them, doubly so if Sasuke managed to attain the Sharingan that his clan was famous for. His ploy was pretty obvious; the Inuzuka hounds were even more pack-oriented than the humans they partnered with, and Kuromaru wasn't an exception in that regard.

What he did understand was Sasuke. Funny, that; he was relating to a beast better than people at that particular moment. Tsume's companion saw and recognized Sasuke's drive for power and he offered a way for him to get stronger and not betray his team at the same time. Naruto had been relentless in her efforts to get to know Sasuke, in a different vein than Sakura.

"Let me be absolutely clear I understand you, Kuromaru. Two nights a week, at the Inuzuka compound, practicing taijutsu and learning how to understand ninken, during which time I'm expected to sleep over, help with chores in the afternoon and mornings…am I missing anything?"

"That's about the size of it, pup, though you did forget the ninjutsu practice. Unless you want to apply for membership you won't be getting your own ninken, neither will Sakura; the training is just so Naruto doesn't have to relay information from Midoriko. You'll be learning from Hana since her control is better and let's face it, Naruto really needs the help. Did you ever hear the story about how she came to be with the clan?"

"I figured there was something a little weird about her; are you implying that Naruto's not a native Inuzuka?"

"Look, I probably shouldn't be saying anything, it's Naruto's story to tell, not mine, but since you asked… Tsume purposefully changed Naruto's date of birth to make people think she and Kiba are twins; they aren't. Naruto was born on October tenth. For the first four years of her life she was an orphan. If you want to know more you'll have to get it from the girl instead of me. I'm already in deep shit if Tsume finds out I told you even this much. So if you have to broach the subject, find someplace isolated and don't freak out if she doesn't want to tell you. Sasuke Uchiha isn't the only person with a troubled past."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. I'm betting you aren't telling this to Kakashi because he already knows the whole story and the things I need to know about my rival I have to find out on my own." The jounin looked up from his book when his name was mentioned, sliding a smirk at Sasuke from beneath his mask. He'd been there the day Tsume decided fuck the potential political suicide, she was taking the girl in, and wholeheartedly approved of the bold action even now. "I can't help but notice you keep trying to shoehorn me into being all buddy-buddy with those two."

"There's an old saying, Sasuke. You can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink. We can drop hints, nudge you towards a particular path, put signs up—but only you can decide to follow through. I get your hesitation, I really do. Thing is, though, you can't let what's in your past dictate your future. Ask Kakashi about Obito and Rin sometime. Now there's a story for the drama pages." Grumbling softly, Kuromaru pulled himself onto the rocks lining the water's edge, shaking himself off and padding over to the changing room. "Think about it, pup."

"You might consider the offer," Kakashi said quietly. "I hear that Inuzuka women are great lovers."

"Kakashi-sensei, I respect your strength and experience, but if you ever suggest that I get with one of Kiba's cousins again, _they will never find the body._"

OoOoOoO

Nighttime in the Inuzuka compound brought another crazy end to another crazy day. Naruto stretched, raising her arms above her head in tandem with a big yawn that split her face in half momentarily. She and Kiba sat on the roof of their house, maintaining the relative quiet for the time being, trying their hand at Sakura's hobby of watching the moon. Shikamaru's hobby was better, in her opinion. Clouds did something, they always changed. The moon was pretty, of course; it was also static, boring, and was failing at holding Naruto's attention.

Spring was drawing to a close, brilliant blossoms giving way to the various shades of green that decorated trees throughout Konoha. Kiba found his sight drawn to Naruto's eyes, big blue pools of mirth and wonder hiding an uncanny cunning and sharp awareness. He liked the way the moonlight cast a silver sheen on them, reminiscent of Hinata's in a way. Comparing Naruto's looks to his teammate's wasn't quite fair, actually. He'd known Naruto longer and though Hyuuga women had a particular beauty, Kiba sought comfort in familiarity.

Hazarding to put his arm around Naruto's shoulder, the shirtless teen relaxed as the object of his affections snuggled in with a happy rumble that he usually only heard from the dogs. Naruto's facility with voice mimicry never ceased to amuse and amaze him—one more thing she gained from her frequent pranks. In the house below, the rest of their respective teams slept off the day's events. Two months had passed since Tsume extended her offer, and the genin were spending more and more time with the Inuzuka, of their own free will.

Kiba's contentedness vanished in a flash, tomorrow's departure coming to mind. Consistent pressure had finally caused Kakashi to relent and seek about obtaining a C-Rank mission for Team Seven, resulting in the squad being assigned a duty that would take them outside Konoha's walls for the first time. A bridge-builder named Tazuna had requested escort back to his home in Wave country, and the assignment had been awarded to Naruto and her friends. Normally Naruto would be dead asleep by now; that she was not only awake but alert and on the roof with Kiba meant that she was as nervous over the mission as he was.

Weight shifted and Naruto's lithe frame settled more closely against Kiba's; then she turned on him, sitting in his lap as her eyes stared into his. Flustered, Kiba's irises widened into proper circles, wondering what in the world that Naruto was up to. Hesitantly drawing closer, the blonde touched her lips against Kiba's, soft and fleeting as the midnight breezes that rustled the leaves. Blushing profusely, the young woman arranged herself next to her sibling, staring at her hands hard enough to burn holes in them.

"Naruto..?"

"Wanted to…try something different. Before I leave tomorrow." She found she couldn't meet Kiba's questioning look, shying away from his touch in her awkwardness. "Hana and her boyfriend are always kissing and I wanted to try it for myself…'cept I don't have a boyfriend. And I kinda figured that you wouldn't say no."

"Huh…" Kiba licked his lips slowly, finding Naruto's taste lingering on them. "Try it like this." Taking hold of her chin, Kiba lifted Naruto's face to his own, powering through the trepidation that quarreled with boldness to meet her mouth full on. He tilted his head to the side slightly, his other hand settling on the back of Naruto's head.

Butterflies dancing in her stomach her eyes fell closed, fingers gripping Kiba's shoulders tightly as he showed her how it was really done, dizziness claiming her senses and setting a fire in her mind. It felt…good, she had to say, much different than what she'd attempted. After what seemed like forever he released her, both teens sitting panting, painfully aware of the taboo behind the action.

"Wow," Naruto intoned breathlessly, looking at Kiba from the corner of her eye. Her left hand crept over to clasp his right, hold it securely. It was…weird kissing him, someone she called brother, and at the same time… Enjoyable, the words coming to mind readily the longer she looked at him, kept that light contact. She was no fool, knowing that contentment didn't spark from such a simple action, and all the same Naruto couldn't deny feeling something more than filial companionability towards Kiba.

"Naruto, promise you'll be careful, alright? I'll never forgive you if you don't take care of yourself."

"We'll be okay, Kiba. _I'll_ be okay. The team shouldn't be gone more than two weeks at most. And when we get back we'll pick up where we left off." The way Naruto said it, Kiba couldn't be sure exactly what she meant. Either way his hope soared, and a small smile worked its way out of him. "Better get inside before mom comes and kicks our asses."

OoOoOoO

Team Seven had been out of the city for two days now and Kiba's anxiety wouldn't go away. Shino was off missions due to a broken leg incurred the day before, which Kiba blamed on himself and his inattentiveness allowing the insect ninja to slip and fall from his perch. They were still waiting on one of the provisional genin to be assigned to fill in the gap; until then, empty time. Sure, he could fill it with training or exercise or running errands—solo missions weren't entirely unheard-of—despite these facts, Kiba didn't want to do _anything_ until Naruto was back in Konoha, safe and sound.

She'd probably resent him for thinking like that, though. Of all the things that Naruto might be, weak did not make the list, and Kiba chided himself for thinking that she'd be incapable of looking after herself. Luckily the person that most people thought was his twin didn't possess any sort of telepathic ability at any range, leaving him safe from any repercussions.

On the other hand, Tsume was quite skilled at reading people, and knew her son better than he knew himself. Moody as they could be, Inuzuka never moped unless they were worried about someone they were very close to; understandably Kiba had not yet learned how to deal with this, so Tsume took him aside, breaking the character she put out for the benefit of letting him know she wasn't going to tell this to anybody.

"Alright, Kiba, spill. You've been off ever since Naruto left. Are you really that worried about her, or does this have to do with what you two were doing on the roof the night before?" As surreptitiously as possible, Kiba glanced at the bedroom door, seeing a seal tag on it that would keep any noise from getting out. Believing there was no point in trying to conceal anything from the woman who was, at the moment, acting like the clan matron and not his mother, the wolf-man relented to his fate. A sigh escaped him, and he hung his head.

"I'm worried about her, okay?" Kiba muttered, glaring at his feet. "What do you mean, doing on the roof anyway? We were just watching the stars."

"Cut the crap, Kiba. I see the way you've been looking at her lately. Can't say that I'm surprised. You only spend all your free time together. I'm not saying no, as a matter of fact. What I'm saying is to take her feelings into consideration, take things slow, and maybe get to know a few other girls that aren't on your team or from your class. Naruto loves you like the brother you are."

"And how about if I want it to go beyond that? Tsume…" He used her name, appropriately enough. Kiba understood that she wasn't coming to him for a heart to heart between mother and son. This was a matter between leader and subordinate. "Am I wrong for feeling like this?"

"I'd call it unusual, Kiba. Not wrong. What is the first thing I taught you?"

"Trust my feelings?"

"Indeed. I'm telling you to take this slow so you can make sure it's real love you're feeling, not the misguided lust of a young man on the cusp of adulthood. Frankly I wouldn't care if it were me or Hana, so long as these emotions you're experiencing aren't temporary."

"Guess you're right. I don't need to be worrying about her physical safety, probably. She's plenty tough enough and if things somehow did go to hell in a handbasket, Kakashi-sensei's still there with them. Maybe I'm just concerned over her mental health. Naruto's never been outside the village and never been in a real fight—hell, never even been hurt except for that one time."

"Exactly. Naruto can handle yourself. So chin up, eyes front, and stop worrying, got it? That, as your mother, is my job."

"Hey, mom, one more thing?"

"Sure, what?"

"You weren't actually serious about that 'me or Hana' thing, right?" The cryptic grin that he got in reply was not reassuring.

OoOoOoO

The harsh and unrelenting manner with which Naruto had dealt with the thugs harassing Tsunami, to put it in terms he could relate to, bewildered the crap out of Sasuke. From her performance in classes and generally inattentive attitude, the vigorous teen had shown as average at best and more frequently barely able to keep up. And now? Now it seemed that Naruto's skills deserved a reevaluation.

If only the Inuzuka family had more like her in its ranks—bold, charismatic and fearless, meeting every challenge head-on and as often as not finding unorthodox or wholly unexpected ways to overcome the obstacles in front of her. That speech she'd given to Inari and the other people who'd bothered to be around to hear it, though, that was total bullshit. October tenth…she and Kiba observed their birthdays together. Suddenly it all added up: the impressive stamina, her staggering amount of chakra, the seeming inability to stay injured for any appreciable length of time…

He found Naruto sitting on a pier, watching the waves lapping at the wooden pilings with a fishing pole in her hands and a bucket at her side. Sasuke didn't bother trying to sneak up on her; she'd hear anyway and think ill of him for the attempt. Training to hear and understand the language of ninken had its side benefits, after all. Radiant blue eyes caught sharp obsidian ones as Sasuke sat beside the young woman he was coming to respect, in his own way, keeping his silence for as long as it could be managed.

Questions had to be asked, though, sooner or later, and an Uchiha always opted for sooner. "Tell me something, Naruto," he ventured carefully. "What do you know about the tenth of October?"

"Besides what everyone else knows? It's the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage. That happened almost thirteen years ago now. That's not what you really came here to ask about, is it, Sasuke?"

"Why can't you be this intelligent when it's important? Your selective awareness is annoying."

"Bite me."

_Yeah, I bet you'd like that, Doggy-Maid._ "Don't tell me you're still pissed off about those thugs. The way you handled them they probably turned gay."

"Are you sure you want to hear this story? There's already enough weight on your shoulders after what that certain someone put you through. No, no, I'm not going to talk about it. Bringing up the past isn't going to help you; just making you aware that I know the circumstances."

"You would know of it?"

"Search and recovery are the specialties of Hyuuga and Inuzuka alike. I think it's the only time that my mother didn't have anything at all to say. Shit like that affects everyone."

"Tell me that story. I want to hear about it, since everybody already knows mine."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. It's true, I'm not blood kin to my family. They adopted me into the clan when I was four years old. The day it happened some villagers and a chuunin that no longer holds that rank beat me up pretty bad, and were probably going to do worse things to me if Hana hadn't stepped in. You see, Sasuke…the tenth isn't just the day the Hokage defeated the Kyuubi. It's also my birthday. I was the only child born in the whole event, thirteen years ago. So rumors started getting around that I was the reincarnation of the demon."

The lie didn't go unnoticed, but seeing that it was a sensitive subject for Naruto, the issue wasn't pressed and he allowed her to continue weaving the fabrication. He kept his face impassive, or tried to at least; as he listened, Sasuke's resentment towards Konoha as a whole grew, gnawing at the pit of his stomach and clenching around his spirit like a vise. She'd endured all _that_, while barely even a child?

"Anyway, it tapered off mostly, after Tsume adopted me and changed my birthday. She made up this cover story that even I have trouble believing sometimes. Nobody ever called her on it, though; you know how protective she can be under the right circumstances. Where was I? Oh, right. It pretty much stopped after I was accepted as a legitimate heir to the clan, except for one incident three years ago. Remember when we had that huge storm and it rained so hard that we had to go to the shelters?"

"Vaguely. Mostly because the power was out for days afterward and the market streets were flooded for a whole week."

"Right. On the whole once people learned they couldn't attack me directly, they resorted to other measures like shortchanging me, or overcharging for goods and acting like I wasn't actually there when I ask questions or request services. Maybe you didn't notice it in classes, given all the brooding you were prone to doing and the preferential treatment, but it happened there, too. Not that I care all that much."

"Are you getting to the point anytime soon?"

"Making you aware of the situation. As I was saying, the physical attacks mostly stopped after that. Except for that one time, during the storm. I got separated from my family on the way to the shelters and couldn't make it; the wind was just too strong. I made the mistake of taking cover in a boarded-up house that belonged to that ex-chuunin I mentioned earlier. If things had been different I probably could've defended myself, but as it was he managed to overpower me."

"Things…didn't go well for you, did they?"

"To avoid excruciating detail, I'll just say that he finished what he started on the day I became Tsume's daughter. Over…and over… and over… until finally he ran out of energy and left me tied up in his kitchen. Should've tied the ropes tighter, probably. I'm pretty spry."

"You killed him?"

"It's not something to brag about, Sasuke. Killing people…for an Inuzuka it's always a last resort. Life is precious and taking it away from someone, even if they hurt you…it's wrong. Despicable."

"So is what he did. People like that deserve to die."

"The story ends there. I didn't really move from that spot until my family found me. Naked, covered in blood, sitting on a corpse…they must have thought I'd gone mad. All I really remember of it is…Hana crying, mom carrying me to the hospital—I didn't even see Kiba. I think he was there but it was like he'd ghosted himself or something. Wanna know a different story?"

"I don't think I do, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"Yeah. I didn't always want to be Hokage, you know that? I told Kiba that I would be, you know, just some goal for my career as a ninja if I made the cut. Those days, I had a different dream. I wanted to grow up, find a nice person and have a large family." It registered on Sasuke then that Naruto was shedding tears, as dignified as a person could. The restraint it must take to keep a steady voice in the face of sorrow…

"I heal fast, Sasuke, it's true; even my body has its limits. Because of that day I might never be able to have children. It was an important goal to my life. Family is…something I treasure, given how I almost never had one. If I really have lost the ability to raise my own…"

"Apologies aren't going to make up for making you relive all of that; I feel like shit that they're all I have to offer."

"No, it's alright. You didn't know, and Tsume always says facing the past and thriving in spite of it makes us stronger people."

"Not always, Naruto. Not always." They spent the rest of the afternoon in quiet, sharing in the mutual feeling of failure. Sasuke considered that his teammate, his friend, could be connected with his emotions after all. As night fell and Naruto began to pack up the fishing supplies after going all day without a single bite, Sasuke ventured one more question.

"Would I be correct in saying that if you hadn't had your family there, you might've done something drastic?"

"Probably. It was actually Kiba that brought me around. The whole time I was in a funk, even thinking about killing myself; that'd be giving in, though. That's what those bastards want. Kiba's the one who reminded me of my goal to become Hokage. It felt like such a silly dream."

"I'm sure you'll be a great Hokage someday, Naruto."

OoOoOoO

Hinata tried not to smile too much as she sparred with Kiba, glad to see his spirits lifted once again. Discerning the source of his discomfiture hadn't been too difficult, knowing how close he was to Naruto. In a way she had to admit jealousy over how close the two of them were. She definitely didn't share a similar relationship with her own sister, and if she did, it would have to take on a considerably different slant.

Dueling against the Kiba-Akamaru pair always posed a challenge, forcing her to keep her mind on the now, keeping her thoughts from wandering to her own home life. Envy over the close-knit bonds in her teammate's family wouldn't help her survive the encounter in one piece. Losing to Kiba meant getting tied to a tree and tickled, or forced to endure Shino's singing. Though still injured the third member of Team Eight could show up for training to practice less physical skills.

"Feeling better today, Kiba-kun?" Hinata wheezed in between strikes. "You are fighting better than usual." Her sparring partner grinned and formed hand seals in rapid succession, dropping to all fours as his body took on a more wild appearance. Considering how he usually looked, that was saying something. Faster than she could see, Kiba dashed forward, prompting a reflexive trigger of her own clan secret. Defenses raised in the nick of time, Hinata slapped aside a clawed hand that had been aimed at her heart.

_A killing blow? Or is he just demonstrating that he could…?_

"Not bad, Hinata! You're one-up on Naruto; she still can't block that."

"How lucky for me. Um, Kiba? Can we take a break? I'm a bit more roughed up than usual."

"Huh? Oh, sure, I'm starting to feel pretty tired anyway. Gotta wonder, though, why you admire my sister so much. Or could it be…you're jealous?" Grinning widely, Kiba tapped his double on the head, the copy puffing back into Akamaru. The ninken barked playfully and scampered up to Hinata, leaping onto her head to make a face at his partner.

'You should be nicer to Hinata-chan, you mutt!'

"Akamaru! Kiba's not a mutt! Say you're sorry!"

'Aw come on, Hinata-sama! He's playing too rough today!'

"Don't you trust your partner not to hurt me? Shame on you, Akamaru, shame!" Kiba just continued to grin, listening to Hinata scold the pup. When they were first placed on the team he doubted she would have said anything even remotely hurtful to anyone. Months of training, and exposure to his family, had changed that somewhat. Given enough time and the statuesque beauty might even be competition for Naruto when it came to outspokenness. Dimly aware of the eyes that watched him, Kiba relaxed out of his fighting stance and trudged over to a nearby tree, offering the space next to him for Hinata to occupy. The girl accepted with a cute blush on her alabaster cheeks, Akamaru maintaining his position because, he claimed, Hinata's hair felt nicer.

"Looks like it'll rain this afternoon, doesn't it, Hinata?"

"Oh? It doesn't look like that to me. The wind is pretty strong today. I…wanted to thank your family again for taking the time to educate outsiders like myself and Shino. It means more to me than you think."

"Don't mention it. It's for everyone's benefit that you're getting the extra training, so it's not something to be ashamed of."

"I know that… oh, Hinata, you silly girl, stop looking a gift horse in the mouth."

"Y'know, if you really feel uncomfortable training with us, you can always stop. It won't bother Tsume too much if you show her the proper gratitude."

"N-no, not at all! I am just wondering that maybe I'm getting too jealous." Perplexed, Kiba took a glance at the young woman that he worked with, that he saw as a friend. Her good looks were only enhanced by the shy pout and blush on her face, and remembering Tsume's words to him, Kiba extended his fingers and brushed them over Hinata's knuckles. She reacted as if burned, flinching away from the electricity of the touch, though the smile spread even further.

"Jealous, huh? You don't seem the sort, Hyuuga-san."

"Oh but I am! Especially of Naruto. I admire her, really. I don't think I could ever be that strong. She's everything I've ever dreamed of being. Your mother and older sister, too. That and the fact that your family likes to ignore politics in favor of doing what's good for everyone."

"Sometimes I wish we were more politically motivated. The clan does unfavorable things sometimes. We didn't get our reputation just by being a little overeager. There's been times when disregarding the politics involved in a situation has been a bad thing for everyone involved. As loyal as we are, people still have trouble trusting us. They think we're a bunch of wild animals who'll turn on our allies as soon as it's convenient. The Inuzuka clan has served Konoha too long to deserve such a reputation."

"I never thought about it like that before. I'd always just assumed that the things my father did were to keep the clan's position stable, to bring more prestige to an already famous set of nobility. Thank you for giving me a different perspective, Kiba. Something feels strange, though."

"Strange, eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Haven't you noticed that every one of the genin from our class is the son or daughter of a clan head? Sakura-chan is the only one I can think of that isn't from a well-known family."

"Ah, so you're worried the other ninja might think that we were being shown preferential treatment. It's the opposite. Because we're the children of clan leaders, we've got to work that much harder to prove ourselves and live up to the standards other people hold us to. Shikamaru in particular is in a pretty bad position. Sure, he's smart, but he's the laziest ninja in ten years. Poor guy just wants to look at clouds. Tradition demanded he attend, though. Guess he figured it would be easier to go and be mediocre than it would to try and resist the pressure to become a shinobi."

"Reputations, preconceptions, misconceptions…" Hinata mused over the words of her fellow, gaining the courage to meet his touch again, enjoying the simple contact. Akamaru had begun snoozing on her skull, growling softly at something in a dream; her eyes slid over to Kiba, and before she knew she was doing it Hinata had scooted closer. The smile she'd worn earlier faded into a faint grin, pondering if Kiba had any affection to his teammates beyond the need to protect them and help in their personal advancement.

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, Kiba-kun, but is there anyone that you like?" Being that she wasn't a member of the Sasuke Fan Club, Hinata felt herself somewhat lacking for positive male role models among her peers. That wasn't to say she didn't find the remaining Uchiha attractive, of course; to Hinata's way of thinking, however, there were more factors than looks or performance as a ninja to base her opinion on. What she sought after walked in opposition to the petty mores of those other girls and women that lusted after the genin.

"Like as in like or like as in love? I hear from my mother that I'm a little young to be thinking about such matters, to which I disagree. As far as the law is concerned you and me and everyone else on our teams are adults, and we might end up facing things that go beyond our experiences here in the village. Patience doesn't bother me as much as people think it does."

"That's what I would like to know, if there's anyone that you love. I think I could…love you, Kiba, if I had more time to learn about you. Like you said, you and I are grown in the eyes of the people. Someday might come the time that we have to lay down our lives in defense of the village, or take lives to protect what we care about. Such a thing won't be easy, I don't think, but if I had someone like you next to me, then maybe I can manage."

"We've never had to live with someone's blood on our hands, Hinata. Not you, or me or Shino, even on that mission to the coast. Out of all of us, the only person that's ever taken a life is Naruto. That's not something to be proud of and if she knew you admired her, she'd wonder if it was because she's killed before."

Hinata considered this, how it related to the question she'd asked her colleague, and the deeper dilemma of whether she'd be able to cope with the heavy weight of a slaying in her heart. Or worse than that, having to be the one to watch a companion die and make the ultimate sacrifice. Again she found she'd moved closer to Kiba, now pressed up against his side, enveloping herself in the sensation of his heartbeat.

"I think I see why Naruto can stand so tall and proud, Kiba. It's because she has someone like you to keep her steady. It's true, isn't it? You're in love with her."

"First mom, then you, is it really that obvious?"

"Sort of. You don't think it's…strange? To be in love with your sister?"

"Dad said love is funny like that. Real affection, real love, it doesn't follow any sort of logic or reason. It just is, and you either go with it and find out where it leads, or step back and let it fade. You might be happy with the person, you might not; it doesn't matter. Even though they live apart and don't get along as well as they used to, I know my parents are still fond of each other."

"I wish you could love me, too. Would that be so bad? Am I just being selfish?"

Kiba didn't answer her, not then. At that time, at that moment, words didn't exist to express his thoughts, explain his ideas. Acknowledging love was one thing. Returning it, something else entirely. Naruto had acknowledged Kiba's love for her, and now he found himself having to ask if he would acknowledge Hinata's love for him. Things were, in his not-so-professional opinion, getting complicated.

OoOoOoO

"_What's with that face, you stupid girl? I hated you…and your stupid insistence on all those pointless things like friendship and loyalty…"_

"_Then why? Why save me?"_

"_My body must have moved on its own. There is a man I wanted to kill. That brother of mine. I told myself I wouldn't die before I'd taken revenge for my clan. I said I wouldn't give up until I'd killed him." Lips paused in the process of forming words, breath stilled, and eyes, only so recently awakened, fell lifeless._

"_Dying to protect a comrade instead of using the chance to land a killing blow on an opponent. How noble. A man like him is a true shinobi, protecting his precious people." The scent, still the same, flowers and blood. Her pulse pounding in her ears, knelt next to Sasuke's still-warm body, cradling his head to her own and offering him the kiss he'd deserved, instead of that accidental one on the day they became comrades. The senbon were digging into her flesh, staining her crimson jacket with further blood from fresh wounds. Naruto didn't care._

'_I hated you, too. Your arrogant pride, the effortless way you obtained everything you thought you deserved.' The hammering of her heartbeat was getting louder, a fire burning inside her heart despite the pain in both spirit and body. Haku spoke, something about it being the first death of a friend. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the driving desire to surpass this enemy and retaliate for the loss of her squad member._

_Exploding with rage, Naruto stood, ready to commit gross sin against her clan and willfully murder someone. People often spoke of rage as giving one's vision a crimson tint to it. That could not be farther from the truth. As the shroud of red chakra began to wreath around her body, Naruto saw everything in perfect clarity. Her prey stood out like a beacon, shining with the delicious life she longed to end._

_A fox head formed at the peak of the spiraling energy, oh so briefly, the senbon in her body being pushed out by the rapid regeneration that was far in advance of anything Naruto had experienced before. And she smiled._

Naruto found strong arms wrapped around her as she snapped awake, sweating in the aftermath of the memory. Stark terror transformed her eyes to narrow pinpricks, darting this way and that as she tried to ascertain if she was in danger. Noise reached her ears, soothing, calming her with their soft tone and strong assurances.

She was in her bedroom at home, the room she had shared with Kiba for eight years. The nightmares had been coming every night since they had returned, after completing their mission successfully. Nobody had come out of that last fight unscathed; Kakashi had a new scar to add to his collection and Sakura had the start of one, a shallow crease that ran from her right shoulder, down between her breasts and ending at her left hip. She'd earned that one protecting Tazuna from a sword stroke that would otherwise have killed him, and nearly ended her own life.

Sasuke was alive, Naruto had to remind herself. Not only that, he had started his own collection, too, with a narrow slash that marked the left side of his face in the same place as Kakashi-sensei's. He'd been fortunate, too, not to lose the eye or experience any irreparable damage to it. Even Midoriko, her cherished partner, bore signs of the fierce battle. Her formerly luxuriant blue fur now sported a white streak along her right side, and she still walked with a limp in her foreleg. It might never fully heal, and if it didn't her career as a ninken was over.

Fear clutched at Naruto's heart despite this knowledge that her friends were all safe and accounted for, remembering the frenetic struggle with Haku…and how she couldn't strike the killing blow. At the very last instant, she had regained her senses and knocked the young man unconscious instead of slaying him. And yet he'd ended up dying anyway, protecting Zabuza from the Raikiri strike meant for the missing-nin.

"I'm not a killer. I'm not. I'm not!" Kiba listened to the listless whimpers, holding Naruto as he had done every time she had woken from the nightmare and nearly roused everyone else in the house with her terrified screaming. Not afraid for herself; he understood this. The secret that Naruto carried frightened her terribly. That dark power she'd mentioned when Tsume had asked her about the mission, that killing intent so powerful it overwhelmed conscious thought, _that_ was the source of Naruto's fear.

"No, Naruto, you're not a killer. Nobody died by your hand. Your hands are clean. Shh, calm down…calm down…" It always ended up like this, between the two of them. Naruto's life had never been easy, Kiba was first-hand witness to that. Of course she tried to hide it behind the Inuzuka spirit, but even Naruto had limits on how much she could conceal. His sister did not cry, never cried; so when he felt the tears falling onto his chest, Kiba wanted to cry, himself. This is not how his Naruto should be. It unnerved him, and more than that it worried Kiba that there might be some comforts he couldn't give.

And recently she always woke up screaming Sasuke's name. That too was understandable; Naruto had thought he'd been killed, and that evil power had been summoned up to settle the balance. He had lived, though, the hunter-nin's skill such that even someone other than the intended target wouldn't die straight away. The implications of it were troubling, though. Did this mean that Naruto had fallen for Sasuke? Sooner or later he would have to find out if it was true. The complications just kept piling up, and eventually, they'd become too unbearable to keep up with.

"Kiba...sorry I keep waking you up. You must hate me by now."

"Shut up, Naruto. I would never hate you. Just try to get back to sleep, okay?" Naruto nodded, wiping her tears away and breathing a heavy sigh. Before she laid back down again she pressed her lips to his own, holding them there for as long as she could stand to. Kiba stayed awake for awhile longer, running his fingers through the fiery gold of Naruto's hair. Oh yes. Things had definitely gotten complicated.

OoOoOoO

"She's looking worse than usual. Are you sure everything's alright, Kakashi?"

"The battle on the bridge took its toll on her. Before that she only had to deal with the Demon Brothers, and then before that she hadn't experienced real combat at all. Deep at heart Naruto's a very kind and caring person. If she doesn't come around soon I'll have no choice but to pull her from the team and put a provisional genin in her place."

"That would kill her, Kakashi. It'd be a bigger betrayal than any other she's ever known in her life."

"Which is why I need you to talk to her, Iruka. Sakura and Sasuke are doing what they can, and her family, too. If she won't listen to them, maybe she'll listen to her teacher. Tsume's not going to put up with this for much longer."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me before I go into the wolves' den?"

"Try to avoid the topic of Sasuke. It may just be my imagination but Naruto's showing signs of falling in love with him."

"Type A tsundere?"

"God I hope not. They fight enough as it is."

"The thought of Naruto falling in love with _anyone_ makes me want to go get a drink. I'm not saying it's impossible; I start _imagining_ things that I need alcohol to get out of my head."

"Thanks a ton, Iruka. Now I need a drink, too."

"There may be something that can help our Naruto out, though. It's the last thing I want to suggest, and even so I feel I must. The Chuunin Exams will be the perfect opportunity to get her mind off of things."

"So soon after a dangerous mission? Are you sure that's wise, Iruka?"

"I guarantee you, mention the exams to her and she'll be all over them. Naruto wants nothing more than to be Hokage, remember? Give her this opportunity to advance towards that goal and you'll have to fight off the favors."

"Hm…well, the official announcement isn't for a few more days. I'll think about it, Iruka. Their performance was impressive, I'll grant that much. What I'm not so sure about is their mental preparedness. On that bridge, they came face to face with death, witnessed it first-hand and if they can't handle the risks…"

"Have a little more faith in your team, Kakashi. They'll do fine."

"You may be right. Don't make me regret this decision, Iruka."

OoOoOoO

After all the time he'd spent overnight at the kennels, Sasuke practically had an open invitation to walk in whenever he wanted. Being trusted was a nice sentiment over all the other things that people usually favored him with. Today, though, he knocked, waiting at the door for it to be answered. Hana smiled warmly at him when she saw who stood on the doorstep.

"Sasuke, you know you don't have to knock. Our house is your house! What can I do for you?"

"Is Naruto in?" Oddly, Sasuke had the urge to fidget, Hana's scrutiny falling on him like a weight. The patented Older Sister Death Glare, perfected over centuries by big sisters the world over, could still inspire fear in those that were struck by it.

"She should be. Come to pick her up for training or something?"

"Actually I was thinking we could go get something to eat. Like at a restaurant instead of a ramen stand." Hana blinked, and then took a closer look at the young shinobi. Sure enough he had on some rather nice clothes, a change from the typical garb he wore in his daily training and mission duties. White shirt with blue trim, long trousers, hair combed and straightened, even shoes on his feet in place of the ubiquitous sandals that every ninja preferred. In fact the only piece of ninja gear that he had on was his hitai-ite, hanging around his neck the way Naruto liked to have hers.

"Okay, give me a moment. You don't mind waiting in the living room?"

"That's fine. Take all the time you need." Hana disappeared upstairs and though Sasuke strained to listen, he knew it was futile. If Naruto was in her bedroom, it would likely have seal tags on the door to keep any sound from leaking out. Thumps of activity resounded through the ceiling, indicating a slight scuffle was taking place. Typical Inuzuka, Sasuke sighed. If they weren't in total agreement, everything turned into a fight.

What he wouldn't give to have that in his life again. Anything would be preferable to the pitying gazes and the absurd marriage requests. Old man Hiruzen had made him aware of a little-known and oft-ignored piece of legislation dating back to the days of Hashirama Senju. Colloquially dubbed the Clan Restoration Act… the implications of it made Sasuke shudder. Every month he got fresh requests. Despite some of them having actual merit, he wasn't ready to consider any of them for at least another three years. Let him have some time to build a reputation on his own, damn it!

"Ow, walking in these shoes sucks!" Naruto's voice lifted him from his reverie, and for the second time since he'd stepped inside the gates and onto the path leading to the main house, Sasuke had to resist the strong compulsion to fidget.

"You look good, Naruto." And…she did. Gone was the braid she usually wore her hair in, letting the brilliant sunflower-colored strands fall down her back and frame her face. The red jacket, mesh shirt and black trousers were missing as well. Someone, probably Hana, had stuffed Naruto into a pale turquoise blouse nearly the same color as her eyes, cut so the shoulders were bared. A knee-length black skirt swished around her thighs as she walked, ninja sandals discarded in favor of elegant boots, laced up the outer calf and sporting one-inch heels. Like Sasuke she still wore her headband, in the same position as always.

Topping it all off was the lipstick and eye shadow. Blush would just get lost thanks to the facial tattoos; instead Naruto bore a shade of copper around her eyes and on her lips that on anyone else would have been tacky if not completely flamboyant. On the blonde woman, the color enhanced a natural beauty that effortlessly surpassed any affectation of genjutsu or cosmetic restructuring.

"Just…good?" The infamous Naruto Pout manifested immediately, directed full-force at the suddenly sweating Uchiha.

"I mean…listen, Naruto, if I start talking about how you look my jaw is going to hit the floor and I won't be able to sew it back on." That garnered a more favorable reaction, pout disappearing in a flash of pleasant giggling. Something about her voice was alluring in a way he'd never considered before, the husky tones caressing his ears where once they'd grated instead.

"So where are we going?" Ninja did not have curfews like civilians their age did; as long as she didn't make too much noise coming back in Naruto could stay out however long she wanted. Together the pair headed out, Midoriko sitting on the steps until Naruto and Sasuke had turned off onto the road before heading back inside. Walking down the street they chatted about various things, avoiding subjects related to shinobi life.

The restaurant that Sasuke picked was in a more upscale part of town that Inuzuka clan members rarely visited, for different reasons depending on the establishment and services offered. Naruto was enjoying the walk through and through, getting to see a part of town that her status allowed her to enter but which circumstances didn't require. Conscious of Sasuke's constant glances, she finally took his hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Passing the Yamanaka florist shop, Naruto tossed a wave to Sakura as she stepped out with a bundle of flowers. Pausing briefly in her errands, the teenager skipped over, looking her friends over with an appreciative smile.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Naruto-chan! Going out for dinner?"

"That's right, Sakura-chan! Um…you're not jealous I hope?"

"Nah, nah, you two look good together! And wow, if I hadn't seen it for myself I almost wouldn't have believed it. Who'd have thought the number one knuckle-headed kunoichi cleans up so nicely?"

"Gee, thanks, now I really feel like a million ryou."

"Oh, don't be sad, I'm just teasing you. Hey wait, let me get a picture of this." Sakura took one of the flowers from the arrangement she held, tucking it into Naruto's hair before retrieving a camera from her hip pouch. Smiling at the lens, Sasuke pulled his date close and draping an arm over her shoulder. Camera and wielder caught the moment perfectly, and with a devilish chuckle Sakura trotted off to deliver the flowers and then get some prints made.

"I'm going to regret letting her take my picture, aren't I?"

"Probably. Say, what's Moritake's like?"

"I hear it's pretty respectable. Some of the jounin-sensei frequent it so try and be on your best behavior."

"Who do you take me for, huh? I'll be the epitome of class!"

"You skipped all of the kunoichi classes, remember?"

"So what if I did? I still read the material. I know how to conduct myself in the upper echelons of society. Acting like them on the other hand isn't my cup of tea. I'm more of a coffee person."

"I'll keep that in mind." Falling into step again, they progressed further along the road, stopping only once when a square stone started following Naruto around. This was tolerated for a few blocks, until the stares became too numerous, and then the blonde kicked the disguise away to reveal Konohamaru and two of his classmates. Sasuke hid his amusement at the so-called Konohamaru Corps' antics, watching the interplay between the Hokage's grandson and the young woman he idolized for her frankness.

That encounter was followed by a run-in with a group of shinobi from Suna, a minor altercation ending in confusion and excitement for Naruto and Sasuke both. The revelation that the three foreign shinobi had come to participate in the Chuunin Exams meant that it was now going to be difficult to steer topics of conversation away from ninja-related subjects.

Dinner went nicely enough, though. Naruto conducted herself as politely as she had promised, forcing another memory into Sasuke's head. The feral beauty definitely did not like to go back on her promises, treating each one like a blood oath. If she swore something, she could be trusted to follow through. Sasuke discovered over the course of the meal that Naruto enjoyed certain vegetable dishes, rather unusually since he thought that Inuzuka would be primarily carnivore in their diet.

On the contrary, when they had first come to Konoha the clan were farmers, who had helped to tame the wild dogs which roamed the forests outside the fledgling city, and over time took them as partners, becoming more feral even as the dogs got more civilized. Naruto placed heavy emphasis on being a good Inuzuka, perhaps from being related to the alpha female; in his own time Sasuke had had big shoes to fill, as well, up until the day they were all killed.

Her advice to him when they had their little chat in Wave country's capital came to mind, and Sasuke used it to quash the ache that welled up in his heart. Remembering them as they were when alive was preferable to the memory of how they died. Soon, too soon in Sasuke's opinion, dinner had ended and they walked out into the cool evening air, browsing through shops and stands just for the fun of it, something that Sasuke couldn't recall ever doing before.

"I had a good time tonight, Sasuke," Naruto said once he'd finally taken her back home. She was smiling, a blush on her cheeks that he'd seen all too often on other girls…and yet from the Inuzuka it seemed acceptable rather than off-putting. He'd come to her, not the other way around, and she was showing her appreciation.

"Eh, call it payback for protecting me on that bridge. But…if you want to do it again sometime…I wouldn't mind that too much."

"Mm! Mom would probably say I need to see people who I don't work with; I don't care. Thank you for showing me how to feel like a lady." Before he could say no, Sasuke got a graze on the lips from the girl he'd taken out for a meal, acutely aware of her finger tracing the line of his jaw as she looked at him with a spark of mischief in her eyes. "Next time maybe I'll give you something better, huh? Goodnight!"

Sasuke stood in the growing darkness, thinking about the jinchuuriki's actions. Before too long he'd have to tell her how much he actually knew. Hopefully it wouldn't shatter the poor girl. And in the meantime, he had to find out how many others from their class were aware of Naruto's status, if she knew of it herself. Walking away from the Inuzuka compound, he had the distinct impression that his life had just begun a downward spiral.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was busy tending to Sasuke's wounds, too overwhelmed by the brutality he'd unleashed on the attacking Oto-nin to even think about doing something else. And then on the other hand was Naruto. That fight with the Grass ninja who wasn't a Grass ninja, that tremendous killing intent pouring out from her companion—it had been the same as when they fought Haku and Zabuza on the bridge. Midoriko kept watch over the entrance to their hiding place, shifting every so often from the discomfort her bandages offered. Nobody was going to sneak up on them again.

Since entering the Forest of Death, they'd been in constant danger. The injuries were beginning to stack up, taxing Sakura's ability to keep her team healthy enough to continue. Fractures, internal bruising, cuts and scratches, even a few mild burns and punctures, and that was just Naruto and Sasuke. She herself had several stab wounds that she hadn't taken the time to wrap, although most of them were to her extremities and weren't immediately life-threatening. Her pack was almost empty, Sakura noticed as she rooted around in it for a jar of salve. They couldn't afford to get into any more fights before reaching the central tower. If they did, she couldn't guarantee that any of them would be able to continue.

A giant snake summon had been about to eat Naruto and then she called on that power again, treating the creature like a rag-doll in the jaws of a wolf. To say that she'd been incredible didn't do Naruto's actions justice. Single-minded focus on the effort had allowed that freak to sneak in and do something to Naruto, that even Midoriko hadn't been fast enough to prevent. A sealing technique of some sort; she was no expert on fuinjutsu, and thus had no idea what it was for, or how to remove it.

Sakura had gotten a good look at it, though, while tending to her comrade. Applied directly to the hara, the five-pointed seal surrounded another, far more intricate one. In what little she'd read about seals, the application of one type on top of another could interfere with both. Something else that couldn't be ignored had been the strange ninja's words. She – he? – had called Naruto the 'nine-tails brat' for some reason, and then a less flattering term.

_Jinchuuriki_. What it meant for the now? That seal on her stomach was interfering with something. Naruto had always displayed incredible stamina and recuperative ability before, and the injuries that she had wouldn't ordinarily be of any concern. But now? Now not even the cuts had healed, and worse than that she wouldn't wake up. Concussions were bad enough in the safety of training. Out here where their lives were at risk they could be deadly. That man, Orochimaru, had to be reported. Of that, Sakura was certain, given what he'd done to Sasuke and Naruto. He'd completely overlooked her and the ninken, though. Were they really that unimportant?

Unbidden, Sakura found her thoughts turning to the genin that had wanted to fight Sasuke. Rock Lee was his name, and even if he dressed a little oddly—a perfect clone of his jounin-sensei—his heart was in the right place. She couldn't fight off a little flutter as she thought about how he'd stepped in, at great personal risk to himself, to protect her own team, just because they were fellow Konoha-nin. Quite an admirable fellow.

Sasuke's eyes opened and fixed on Sakura's, drifting from her face to the shreds of hair hanging loosely around the nape of her neck. Whatever he was thinking, he didn't say, much to her disappointment. A battlefield was no place to be making heartfelt declarations. "How is Naruto doing?" The question brought Sakura's attention forward again, and she offered a negative gesture.

"She still won't wake up. I've tried everything I could think of. Smelling salts, adrenaline, cold water—it's almost like she's dead. And that seal Orochimaru placed on her…hey! Don't try to move! You've got fractures in both arms and a bruised knee, you idiot!"

"So what? If we're not up to full combat strength we die anyway. You're hurt."

"This is nothing compared to the beating you guys got! I'll live. I've had worse than a couple of kunai to the arms."

"And a stupid haircut on top of that."

"It was too long anyway. Left me vulnerable to getting grabbed; a close-combat team like ours and a medic in training like myself should really take that into consideration. That'd be a really stupid epitaph, huh? 'Here lies Haruno, died when someone grabbed her hair, followed by her neck'. You know, Lee was here fighting those Sound ninja. So was Team Ten. We owe them our lives. That's not important right now, though. Are you alright?"

"I'll live. It's Naruto I'm worried about right now."

"Hmf. What, do you love her or something?"

"Erm…not quite. You mentioned the seal. Why?"

"Don't you remember the fight? When Naruto went all crazy and beat the crap out of the snake that was going to eat you? Then Orochimaru grabbed her and called her a jinchuuriki…what did he mean by that? Huh? Tell me!"

"Naruto is," Sasuke spoke hesitantly, "our precious person, that we have to protect. She has a secret for which the village has hated her since the day she was born. If you want to know, it'll have to be from her. Sarutobi's got a stupid law in place making it a crime to speak of it."

"Well, maybe, but we're not in the village right now! I need to know this, Sasuke, and as you can see she's not getting up any time soon." No mention was made of her fight, the actions she'd taken in defense of her allies. It didn't need to be said. She'd trusted them to keep her safe, and thus in turn, protected them when it was up to her to do so. But if Naruto had a secret that could put them all at risk…

"Before I woke up I was dreaming. About my old self. My child self. He kept turning into Orochimaru, taunting me with my weakness. I wanted…that power like Naruto has been carrying her whole life. He offered it to me and I took it. No inhibitions, no fear…pure destructive potential. When I had a chance to ask her about the fight on the bridge she talked about her power, how much it scared her. I'm beginning to see what she meant. It's so easy to lose control and give in to the baser urges."

"I don't understand at all, Sasuke. What power? What's she got that's so dangerous? How's that relate to the mark you've got?"

"I want your promise that the knowledge I'm about to give you does not change your opinion of that girl, and furthermore does not leave your lips to anyone. On pain of death were the Hokage's stipulations. You asked what a jinchuuriki is. Do I have your promise?"

"I swear on my life I won't look at her differently, that I won't tell this secret to anyone."

"Sealed inside Naruto is the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, or that's what I've come to believe. Based on certain factors, and the words of some of our enemies, even some things Naruto has told me, that's what I think the truth is."

"Why would…why would Tsume let that happen to her daughter? Doesn't she hold any love for her family?"

"It's because I'm not Tsume Inuzuka's offspring," Naruto said softly, eyes open though her body felt stiff as a board. "Sorry I didn't tell anyone before. I didn't even know of it myself until some asshole by the name of Mizuki-sensei told me. I understand if you want to hate me. I'm carrying a dangerous beast around everywhere I go, and I've been rude to you for as long as I can remember, and I even went and fell in love with everyone's precious Sasuke-kun. It's okay, Sakura. I can handle it."

"No way, you bozo! Where's that Inuzuka spirit you're always championing? I don't care if you've got ten demons inside you or come from an alien planet! You're still our Naruto, doofus, and nothing's going to change that. Do you hear me?" Sakura placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders, helping her up to a sitting position and fixing her with the same determined look she'd held when she'd had Zaku's arm in her jaws. Honestly, biting someone? Everyone's favorite Idiot Inuzuka was rubbing off on her.

"Nothing yesterday, today or tomorrow is going to make you a different person from who you are, Naruto. We are your family, don't you remember? You said that the day we passed Kakashi's test. And that means we'll always care about you, always love you. Right, Sasuke?"

"That's right, Naruto. Listen to Sakura-chan; she's always been smarter than us." Slowly, the ineffable smile returned to the blonde's face, tears of happiness supplanting the dread as she wrapped Sakura in a bone-crushing hug. Not to be left out, Sasuke wormed his way in, prompting both ladies to squeal affectionately. As much as he liked this closeness it was time to move on, and not only that, the longer he held them the more he felt like a traitor. Orochimaru's 'gift' had granted him a strength that was simply too enticing to pass up on.

OoOoOoO

Neji's fist flashed, and amidst gasps of horror and screams that varied between fright and ferocious anger, Hinata fell to her knees, hands clasped over the fast-spreading pool of red on her stomach. Gai-sensei had been a fraction of a second too slow in restraining his student, and instead of stopping the killing blow had only managed in deflecting it downward. Even without visible pupils the look of betrayal on both Hyuugas eyes couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Hinata, for whatever reason, had continued to stand even after Kiba had shouted for her to stay down, to let Neji have his petty victory.

The despicable bastard didn't even look twice as he stalked away, didn't bother to wipe his cousin's blood from his hand, almost as if it were a badge of pride to him! If it weren't for the fact that he'd only receive similar treatment, and be disqualified in the process, Kiba would have launched his strongest attack then and there.

One look at Naruto confirmed everything he needed to know. He'd already lost to his sister; that didn't matter in the least. Right now Hinata needed him. Naruto was giving her permission for his arms to support someone else for a change. Without hesitation he leapt the railing, Akamaru trailing behind to catch Hinata before she sustained even further injury.

Holding Hinata in his arms, Kiba listened to her as she spoke, barely able to maintain a whisper through the blood pooling in her lungs from the devastation that Jyuuken could inflict on a body. She'd never used it on him directly, the soft touches that sent spikes of chakra into one's organs, but Kiba knew the destruction it could cause. Cold realization froze his heart. Neji had gone well beyond trying to win. He'd been actively trying to kill her and at that he may have succeeded.

_Where the hell are those medics? What's taking them so long?_ The urgency of the situation couldn't wait; gathering Hinata and ignoring the protests from both the exam proctor and his battered body—Naruto had tried to go easy on him, for all the good it did—he made a beeline for the doors to the medical suite, trailing blood the whole way.

"Kiba-kun…sorry that I was so selfish…"

"Save your strength for the medics, Hinata. I just need you to get better, okay? You get better…"

Before the medics took her off his hands, the Inuzuka heir found himself grabbed by the collar, face perilously close to bloodstained lips. The sound of her breathing, so frail and damaged, frightened Kiba more than he dared to express.

"I was being selfish, Kiba, I was and I need your forgiveness or I can't live with myself. I will die here and now, I swear to you."

"No, no you're not going to die, Hinata! I…forgive you for being selfish. Even if I don't know why you think you've been a burden. You're team; no, you're family and you'll always have my forgiveness. Now let them heal you, silly girl."

OoOoOoO

Up on the balcony, Kakashi faced a problem. Naruto was reacting _badly_ to Hinata's near-death, the normal calm blue of her eyes now a strange and sinister purple that promised violence. The grinding of her teeth was audible to everyone nearby and the aura of pure hatred put even Gaara ill at ease. Everyone took an instinctive step back as Naruto's chakra began to peak, all save the target of her rage. Neji merely glowered back at the girl, behaving as if his treatment of Hinata had been nothing more than a warm-up. Oddly it was Gai's presence that managed to calm Naruto—that and the firm grip to her shoulder.

"Quench your fires, young one. I know your reasons for disliking my student right now but the Hyuuga clan has very complicated internal politics. While I don't condone Neji's actions, neither can I blame him for feeling as he does. Although I wish he would have chosen a more appropriate target than the cousin that has been nothing but kind to him and all others of the family like him… If you like I can keep you apprised of Hinata-san's condition?" Naruto's reply was weary, carrying an ancient weight that no child's voice should have, even that of a kunoichi viewed as owning the same rights and privileges as any civilian adult.

"It's alright, Gai-sensei. Kiba will tell me later…regardless of whatever else happens here today. Excuse me for acting up, it's just…even if you have your reasons, taking things out on your family like that is just wrong! What possible justification could he have?"

"Your family places great emphasis on unity, Naruto. The Hyuuga clan is a house divided and has been for decades. Unraveling the truth may leave you in greater anger than has been displayed here. Do not be so quick to judge young Neji, for your sake and his."

"I'll try, sir. You better go talk to Bushy-Brow before his fight so he doesn't do anything stupid like going all-out against that Gaara character. There's something…not right about him. I can't say how I know. I just do."

OoOoOoO

A week had passed. Hinata would live, though it remained to be seen if she would be capable of walking on her own after the beating she'd took and the severity of the blow to her abdomen. According to Kiba, Kurenai had said that Neji's blow had damaged her spinal cord. Not severed, which was good news, though even that fortunate turn left her future as a ninja in question. Only Kiba's quick action following the strike had prevented total paralysis.

Sinking into the waters of the baths, where she had come every day since the announcement of the final exams a month from the current date. Kakashi-sensei had disappeared somewhere, as had Sasuke; her teacher focusing on one of his qualifying students and not the other grated on Naruto's nerves, and lately she'd been having trouble performing jutsu, as well. Hana thought it related to her mental state after seeing the vicious and unrestrained assault that Hinata had endured in her quest to prove her worth to persons unknown; others, including the Sandaime, were not so sure.

The old man had generously offered to call one of his former students in to serve as a trainer to balance out the special instruction that Sasuke was getting. Until he arrived, Naruto had to make do with Kiba and Sakura for sparring partners. The recent problems with her ability to mold chakra had made that an exercise in futility.

Worse off was Kiba. Not only had she blocked his path towards chuunin for the time being, but Hinata's convalescence had him in a bad way overall. There were clearly feelings for her, beyond the usual bond of camaraderie that Inuzuka tried to form with their respective teams. It prompted Naruto to wonder if Kiba was looking at Hinata for possible courtship. It made a certain sort of sense that both Shino and Shikamaru would agree with. Although both teams Seven and Eight had been the beneficiaries of the basic tracking techniques, having a combination of Hyuuga and Inuzuka blood would naturally enhance those skills to an unimaginable level.

Of course there were other things to consider… Growling to herself, Naruto climbed up out of the baths and stalked over to the wall, charging energy in her feet to prepare for a flying kick. "Ebisu, if you're peeking again I'm telling Konohamaru where your stash of dirty manga is!" Launching up and over the wall, the spy was not, to Naruto's surprise, Konohamaru's former tutor. Instead a white-haired man with a horned forehead guard was crouched in the bushes of the hill overlooking the women's section of the baths, giggling to himself as he scribbled in a notebook.

Apparently oblivious to the sudden shift in his target's position, Naruto inhaled and let out a sharp roar of anger. Even though she didn't mind people looking at her, even if she went skinny-dipping as often as not, it was the principle of the thing and not all of the occupants of the springs were as relaxed about clothing as Naruto was.

"Hey, old pervert!" That usually got them to look up and this time held true to that assumption, but instead of receiving a flying kick to the head the strangely-dressed man simply…_leaned_ and Naruto found herself colliding with a tree. The last person who moved like that while engrossed in a piece of paper was Kakashi-sensei. Her efforts being thwarted only made Naruto fight harder.

"Stand still you creepy bastard so I can drop you on your head!"

"Annoying brat. Nice as your body is it's hard to write with you jumping around yelling, and you're going to attract attention. Attention, my young friend, is bad for my research."

"Then how about I get as much attention as you care to handle?" Forming her fingers into the appropriate seal, a dozen shadow clones appeared in the space surrounding the eerie old man. As one they turned and shouted at the bath-house. Really, they ought to put a fence up here.

"Ladies! Pervert on the hill!" Naruto's dozen-strong call carried, and was answered by equally as many shouts of rage and indignation. Women of varying age and states of dress all leaped over the fence and charged up the promontory, wielding varying improvised weapons, including one impressionable young girl holding a bucket like it were a naginata.

"Where is he, Naruto-chan? Where's the lecher?" Turning around, Naruto was about to direct them to the source of her indignation, except he wasn't there. That was odd. She was sure she'd have heard him move, and his smell was all over the area…just—no sign of him whatsoever.

"Um…false alarm?" Trading sheepish grin to match the glares she got, Naruto stood there in confusion, sniffing around the bushes and the base of the tree that Ebisu sometimes perched in while the ladies filtered back into the hot spring. "I could have sworn that there was some old white-haired pervert right around here..."

"Impressive nose you've got there, kid." Jumping out of her skin, the kunoichi turned and ran face-first into a broad chest covered by the typical mesh shirt worn by ninja the world over. Rubbing her nose, her glare fixed itself on the craggy face frowning down at her. "Not many could have caught my scent after only five minutes. Who are you?"

"Naruto Inuzuka, third heir of the Inuzuka clan and future Hokage! Now identify yourself, you sneaky old fart!" Striking a pose the old man thrust out a palm and stamped his feet, making the geta clack loudly on the stone.

"I am the great warrior and Sage of Mount Myoboku, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin!" As he posed however, Jiraiya's thoughts ran wild in opposite directions.

_Wait, Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki? But she said Inuzuka, and those face markings confirm that she's been inducted into the clan head's family… Did she get married or something?_

"No, I didn't get married, ero-sennin! Tsume Inuzuka is my mother!"

"Did I say that out loud? Whatever, kid, I know for a fact that your birth mother isn't an Inuzuka."

"Like that matters to me. Tsume's been my mother for almost as long as I can remember. She took me in, she raised me and she treats me like her own flesh and blood so why should I care about some bimbo who abandoned me the day I was born? The Inuzuka tribe is my tribe and I'm proud to wear the name!"

"Oh man, you've definitely got your mother's temper, kid. And she wasn't some bimbo, you little brat; the woman that gave birth to you was loved throughout this village. Maybe even more than the Yondaime was. And it appears that _you're_ the idiot that Hiruzen called me back here to train before the exams; now I'm starting to wonder if you're worth it."

In reply Naruto struck a pose, applying a minor henge that bordered on genjutsu despite her lack of talent with the illusory arts. Her failed assaults had built up a sheen of sweat and as she thrust her chest forward, emphasizing her generous bust and shapely thighs, Naruto seemed to positively shine like polished metal. The effect was immediate.

"Um, well, with a technique like that maybe you aren't such a total waste after all. Throw on some clothes and come meet me by the riverside. You know where the bend is with all the book stores?"

"Yeah, I don't usually go in there, though. Last time I tried someone threw a chew toy at me. I gave it to Midoriko."

"Midoriko…that would be your canine, I take it."

"She's my partner and my friend and since Kiba's been acting weird to me lately about the only person I can talk to about stuff other than training or how badly I trashed my brother, or poor Hinata's injuries. I need to get strong fast so I can beat the crap out of Neji in the finals." Sending a clone to retrieve her clothes, Naruto began to follow Jiraiya to the place he mentioned, dressing along the way. The last step was to fix her shoes in place and re-tie the braids in her hair; most of the people who lived by the waterfront were used to seeing a half-naked blonde kunoichi by the river by now and didn't pay too much attention to her when she was fully-clothed.

Watching as the hermit stepped out on the water, Naruto tried to conceal her awe beneath a veneer of boredom. In truth she couldn't deny that she was impressed. Kakashi had only taught them the tree-climbing exercise and though she was quite good at it by now Naruto couldn't boast that kind of skill, not yet. Jiraiya explained the basics to her and then told her to try it for herself; Naruto managed all of two steps before her control slipped and she fell into the chilling waters.

"Not as easy as it looks, eh kid? The running water makes it more difficult to maintain a stable amount of chakra."

"I was actually working on the water-walking exercises before the exams started and could go at least a minute without falling in! Lately though it feels like every time I try to use a jutsu it comes out wrong. About the only thing that's been working right is my Shadow Clone."

"Sounds like a pretty bad problem, eh, brat? Okay, do me a favor. Take your shirt off."

"Can't get enough of my tits, huh?"

"Don't be crass, Naruto. Take it off and then mold some chakra. No need for any jutsu, just bring some of your energy to the surface." The only reason that she trusted the man as far as she had was on the fact that he seemed to be on a first-name basis with the Hokage, and claims to be a Sannin aside, anyone who warranted that sort of familiarity with the old man deserved at least a little chance.

Throwing off her shirt Naruto stood as still as possible, holding a hand sign but not performing any jutsu as requested. Looking down she saw the weird guy checking out her stomach for some reason, gazing at it intently. Much as she hated to admit he'd also chosen his location well. This particular bend in the river was rather secluded despite being practically right on top of the main thoroughfare; it had this distinction because of the high rocks and dense shrubbery that precluded any attempts at building further out onto the waterfront. Ninja sometimes came here to relax, but only ninja; most civilians wouldn't bother with the climb over the rocks or the crawl through thorny shrubs that any genin could simply leap over.

"Well, it looks like the Yondaime's seal is holding the way it should be, though I'm not too sure about this other one…it looks sloppy enough to be Orochimaru's work. Okay, hold still, kid." Doing as asked Naruto tried not to flinch as a sharp pain tore through her body. Staggering backward she glared at Jiraiya, only to see him shake his hand of the blue flames that existed on his fingertips. "Try the exercise again. You can put your shirt back on if you want though I'd recommend you start wearing a bra."

"Weirdo…" Again, however, Naruto complied, gathering chakra in her feet and stepping out onto the rushing waters. This time she didn't fall in, although her steps were a little clumsy and unsure. Despite the running current she was somehow managing to stay afloat, feet submerged but stable enough to defy the movements against them. "Whoa…what'd you do? Hey, wait a second—you know something about the seal?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Old man Jiraiya trained under the Third and subsequently taught the Fourth. Bet you didn't know that little tidbit about me, did you?"

"Actually, I don't know anything about you. Maybe now at least my training won't be so rough since everything seems to be working again. Hell, as long as Kiba stops staring at me…"

"What are they teaching kids these days? It used to be that earning the title of Sannin garnered some respect! And some snot-nosed brat of an Inuzuka says she doesn't know who I am? I've got my work cut out for me. Oh well, might as well start somewhere—and just how do you mean when you stay staring?"

Once Naruto had finished explaining the weird looks that her brother had been giving her lately, even with the obvious attentions from Hinata and a few of his cousins not to mention some of the other students from their class as well as some civilian women, Jiraiya couldn't contain his laughter and didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Take it from a man, Naruto, that boy is hopelessly in love with you. Maybe he doesn't know it yet, maybe he does; either way you've managed to garner his attention and a way to properly secure yourself a place among Inuzuka society."

"I'm not sure I follow, sensei."

"Oh, sure, _now_ you want to call me that. I'll explain. Granted, Tsume might have taken you as her daughter, and lived as part of her family for these past eight or so years; Inuzuka politics being what they are, though, the clan won't accept you as Alpha unless you take the position by force or bear a child by a full-blooded clan member, and that's _if_ you get confirmed as Tsume's successor. Luckily you've already got a way to ensure the latter, even if it is a little weird. As to the former…you won't be strong enough to challenge Tsume or her chosen successor for a few years yet."

"Tsume gave me some of her blood when she took me in; doesn't that count? And…well the second option may not be one. Some stuff happened that endangered my fertility." Talking about this with someone who only an hour ago had been staring at her chest was somewhat uncomfortable. Like most things in her life, she bore it without complaint.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are going to tell me every detail of your life, start to finish, as much as you can remember." Hearing the change in Jiraiya's tone, Naruto gulped and forgot to protest at his usage of her old surname. "Once you're done I may have to go have a _chat_ with the Sandaime."

"Fine, I suppose; what do I do about Kiba, though? If he really loves me like that…"

"Up to you, young lady. Though I suspect that by the time you hit sixteen you'll have plenty of options to choose from." Shrugging, Naruto began to recount her tale, describing in plain, no-nonsense language everything that had happened that she could remember. Her beatings at the hands of the villagers, Hana and Tsume's kindnesses, intermittent gifts from the Hokage, nothing was spared. How people snubbed her for being either a 'demon' or the so-called 'doggy-maid' (the latter taunt didn't bother her as much as some people thought it should), getting overcharged at shops and run out of restaurants, her negligence at the Ninja School, she told it all.

Her most interesting story was of how she figured out how to create a very realistic henge halfway through her tenure as a student, one that was not only visual but touch, scent and taste as well. It came in useful for buying things at their normal prices or even lower if she wanted to get creative, and was instrumental on gathering intel for her many pranks. Jiraiya had to give her exceptional credit for the one that made her look like the Fourth went and knocked up Tsunade, not to mention managing to deface every sculpture on the monument and in every clan house except for the Hyuuga on the same day, in broad daylight.

Some exaggeration was detected in that story, but not enough for it to be completely false; all things considered things could have been worse for the girl, and Jiraiya was getting ready to stop her on the grounds that she'd had a relatively healthy life and didn't need to bore him anymore, when she told him the story of her first kill. Immediately Jiraiya's benevolent mood vanished. Suddenly he wanted to commit a few murders himself.

By then though it was late in the evening, almost night, and Naruto's stomach was growling. Tsume would be mad that she'd missed dinner, after promising to make her favorite non-ramen meal. Hopefully the explanation that she'd picked up a Sannin as an instructor would placate her. And maybe there would be enough left for her to reheat in the oven.

"How you manage to keep a smile on after all that shit that's been done to you, Puppy-chan, I will never know." _And it could have been ten times worse. If you'd been born a male, would those attempts on your innocence still have been made? If they hadn't, I doubt that you'd have been taken in by anyone, let alone the most loyal clan in the village. Damn did you luck out._

"You know what the funny thing is? I feel worse that I killed someone. Without even thinking about it, just ripped his throat out and started…tearing him to pieces. I know he hurt me, but even though he made me have sex with him when I was neither willing nor able…that's not what wakes me up at night. When I wake up it's always his face I see, begging for his life right before I rip him open. And the only thing that keeps me from screaming is Kiba…

"By the way, what's the law on me telling people about the Kyuubi if they've already figured it out for themselves?"

"In all fairness, Naruto, not even you should know about your prisoner. Since you know why people tended to shun you, then I guess it's only fair to say that you're allowed to tell whoever you want. I wouldn't go shouting it from the rooftops, though. Most of the adults already know anyway; they just aren't allowed to talk about it."

"Yeah, I figured. Even in the clan it's like some huge deadly secret. Mom and Hana know, I'm aware of that much. Not so sure about Kiba; would he still love me if I said I was holding a monster?" She never got an answer.

OoOoOoO

The rain kept falling, and it bothered Kiba.

Rasengan was a technique that Naruto wanted to teach to her brother before she left. Its pure destructive power meant it would forever be a forbidden technique to the Inuzuka, despite some of the skills in the clan's arsenal. He had seen it demonstrated, even though Naruto needed to use a shadow clone to stabilize it, the pure potential to maim and kill in the spiraling sphere had been nothing short of impressive. Kiba wondered about that supposed sage that she was going to be journeying with, though.

He worried that the old man would warp his sister into a killer. Shinobi were expected to kill, true; his clan always tried to avoid it whenever possible, and never condoned the necessity when it arose. In ten years they had only accepted a single assassination mission, and even that single action had been hotly debated. What his sister had done to that rogue ninja, that one time in her life when they hadn't been able to protect her was treated with equal disdain, justified as it might have been.

Few ever spoke of it. Few even knew that it had happened, despite the trauma it had caused. Tsume's look of disgust had been palpable when Naruto had initially demonstrated the Rasengan to her family, recognizing its purpose and questioning why the Fourth's only real assassination technique had been taught to a genin and more importantly her daughter. And to Kiba, it made sense, even if she had learned it before Sasuke's defection.

It was simple: Naruto needed something to be proud of, something that was hers and hers alone—losing Sasuke to that mad desire for power had been a deeper blow than taking a Chidori to the chest. That Rasengan, dangerous as it was at full power, could also be used in a multitude of constructive ways, and it linked her inextricably to both the Yondaime and the Sannin. All of that could not take away from the worst pain that the young sage-in-training had ever experienced. Physical injury, verbal and emotional assaults—all of that was petty compared to that one betrayal. It had nearly broken her.

When one member of the family grieved, they all grieved. And Naruto was still recovering from her injury. It might actually be the first wound severe enough to leave a scar; he'd helped her wash recently and there was still an angry patch of red on her back where the jutsu had punctured her thoroughly. If not for her incredibly stubborn nature and enigmatic healing ability, it could easily have been a death blow. She wasn't talking, though, and that worried Kiba. Naruto was never quiet unless she was sleeping and even then Kiba heard her saying things sometimes.

And because of that bastard her nightmares were coming back stronger than ever. It made Kiba want to break taboo, and break Tsunade-sama's directive so he could hunt Sasuke down himself, and end his life in the slowest manner possible. The trouble with that stemmed from the realization that if he did, Naruto would never forgive him. Sasuke was _her_ teammate, and therefore _her_ problem. The choice of whether Sasuke lived or died was _his_ to make, and Naruto's order to carry out. Sakura had told Sasuke that she loved him, but he hadn't believed her, and left her unconscious on a bench.

Sakura told him that Naruto had said she loved him, the day before he disappeared for a month with Kakashi-sensei, said it in front of everyone. And he'd believed her without a moment's hesitation, some said he'd even kissed her, amidst promises to never hurt her. Now whenever someone mentioned the traitor's name, Naruto just looked…empty. Like part of her had been carved out. The last time anyone had looked like that, Hana said, they'd just recovered Anko from Orochimaru's experiments. Not even being victimized by a failure of a ninja had put that look into Naruto's eyes. She'd simply worked harder at getting better, so it wouldn't happen to her again.

Kiba doubted he could be that forgiving. Some of the more intellectually-inclined jounin thought that perhaps she had a syndrome, or some form of mental disability; Kiba knew better. Naruto knew people, and she had faith in them, even when they did things to hurt her. A man who'd lost everything, she'd said, sitting there on that hospital bed while doodling pictures, was not to be blamed for acting on his grief and anger.

But this was entirely different. This Naruto was different. Sasuke, she'd said, had lost everything and in that moment made a conscious choice, that this village hidden in the leaves was a stepping stone on the path to power. And that it was partially her fault that in the time she'd spent with him he hadn't learned what strength was, given every opportunity she'd had to demonstrate to him.

The rain kept falling. It seemed as though the world was determined to cry indefinitely purely because Naruto refused to.

OoOoOoO

Naruto paused at the bedroom door, contemplating. In the week since she'd come back from the Valley of the End, she hadn't said a single word to anyone, save for a brief report to Tsunade once the Sannin had finished healing her. Her chest still hurt, from time to time, as the bones and tissues continued to knit themselves back together; in her imagination she saw that fox buried deep within the recesses of her soul behaving kindly for a change, taking the time to heal her injuries so he could take extra care to not botch the job.

On the road back to Konoha once she'd convinced Tsunade to return and take the position of Hokage, or as she'd put it, keep the seat warm for her, Naruto had spent some time just getting to know the Sannin. She and Jiraiya apparently shared the opinion that the little blonde genin was annoying, though as often as not she caught Tsunade smiling despite herself. Naruto had decided for herself after hearing one of baa-chan's stories that she'd try to emulate Tsunade, just a little bit. Kabuto and Orochimaru could go fuck themselves, she was going to copy the two Sannin that _weren't_ idiots even if Jiraiya was still a pervert.

Fighting against Sasuke, actually attempting to injure, maybe even kill, the man who should have been her friend, the one who'd taken her out on her very first date, the person she'd fought and spilled blood with…every moment was agony. And she couldn't back down. The five-man team and the last-minute reinforcements had all been tied up fighting the Sound Four and fatally ill Kimimaro. In the end only she had been left, the only one capable of bringing down her friend, the person she wanted to love, and he'd tried to kill her.

Would he have been satisfied with the result if he'd succeeded? If she hadn't drawn on the kyuubi to make her power equal to his own? The memory of the demon chakra left a foul taste in her mouth, a dirtiness in her soul and Naruto was about ready to let him kill her so the taint would be gone forever; somehow she'd managed a Rasengan, both fighters dangerously low on stamina and vitality. The blue orb had been stained purple by the fox's chakra and even without it Naruto knew it was stronger than the Chidori. She made herself miss, driven the sphere into his shoulder rather than his chest like she should have, let him drive his hand through her sternum and out the back, narrowly missing both spine and heart.

Maybe he thought her dead, and that had given him the precious Mangekyo Sharingan he sought after. Let him have it. If it was worth the price of losing the only person who could truly love him, so be it.

She was about to turn away from the door and head off to sleep at Sakura's when it opened and Kiba pulled her inside.

OoOoOoO

Kiba wasn't sure when it had started. At first he'd just been talking at Naruto, watching her eyes track him as he paced, ranting on anything and everything. Like previously she appeared content to merely listen, giving him that look that said she understood perfectly even if she wasn't sure why. Somewhere along the line Naruto had wound up sitting next to him, so he didn't have to be so loud; the door was latched so people wouldn't barge in, thankfully enough as Kiba was being loud enough to overwhelm the seal tags. Some time after that, she'd started stroking his spine, and before long was sitting in his lap. It only degenerated from there.

Without realizing it Kiba had started touching her, innocently at first, simply stroking those spots that laid next to her ticklish zones that could make Naruto stretch out like a cat in the sunlight. Shortly after that, his shirt had disappeared, followed by hers, and he was kissing her neck, holding his arms around her middle so the warmth that Naruto radiated could be close to his skin—even in despair she exuded those soothing sensations he'd come to desire at both ends of the night.

She could have stopped him there, when his hands began exploring her breasts, and Naruto probably should have, considering her mental state. That she didn't object in the slightest gave him the idea that he had permission to continue. Kiba could only think that she'd picked up on something and was responding to it, letting him do as he wished. If she thought that it was some sort of punishment..!

"Please, Kiba," Naruto spoke up in a voice strained by a full week of disuse, "please keep going…"

"Naruto, I don't want to push you into anything. You're acting weirder than usual lately and it's starting to rub off."

"You said you loved me, didn't you? Jiraiya-sensei says you're in love with me. He's…he's right, isn't he?"

"I'd be lying if I said no, Naruto. But you don't have to do this. Not for me."

"It has to be you, Kiba. No one else will want to. I'm…I was…people were _jealous _of me for 'being Sasuke's girl', you know that? Jealous, of me! The container for the nine-tails, the loud-mouth smelly Doggy-Maid that they always laugh at when she messes up…and he…threw me away… Nobody's ever going to envy me again! They're just going to pity me and wonder what I did that was so bad that even the person I loved didn't want me and you're… You're all I have left! The only one I want is you!"

"You're making a big commitment, Naruto. Is this really what you want? Better be sure because once we start there's no going back." He was surprised at the maturity in his words, and if he weren't fully conscious of what he was saying, Kiba might have thought himself in an exceptionally surreal genjutsu. As it was, his sister was sitting with him, half-naked and showing shyness over her body for the first time that he could remember.

"I've devoted myself to the clan body and soul for as far back as I can claim to be aware of, Kiba. Why shouldn't I give myself to someone I know won't ever toss my love aside like some cheap, easily-replaced trinket?" The green crystal necklace, Godaime's gift to Naruto, glimmered in reflection of the fretful conviction Naruto spoke with. "And, I don't mind, if that's how you want to do it, sharing with Hinata or Sakura or Ino or anyone else that you think is worthy of being loved, brother. All I want to know is that you won't throw me away. _I want to love you_, Kiba, so I need to know how far you're willing to go and… before I leave I want to know if I can so when I get back…"

"Shush now, Naruto, and let me take care of everything."

OoOoOoO

A floor below, Tsume sipped a beer idly while sifting through the pages of a magazine. The seals might block most noise from being heard, but they did jack shit to block the expression of certain pheromones, which the clan matron was highly skilled at picking up. A smile spread across her face as they wafted down to her.

"About time," she commented plainly. Approximately thirty seconds later, Hana picked up those same scents and started blushing, quite uncharacteristically for the medic-nin.

"Mother, tell me something…"

"Mm?"

"The last nine years..."

"What about them?"

"Did you orchestrate all this?"

"My dear Hana, I have no idea what you're talking about. Now get off the table, you're going to spill your tea."

"I want to watch!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Hana, don't be a lecher."

"But..!"

"We can watch next time."

OoOoOoO

_Silence reigned inside the room that the pair had called their own for nine years of their lives, tense with the promise of the things to come. Kiba's bed was not narrow or cramped, by any definition of the words; she had shared it night after night without hesitation, but so had several of her cousins and a few dogs as well, making those times more or less casual._

_Tonight that all changed. It had already been her bedroom as well, her bed, but after tonight, the sharing stopped. After tonight this bed was for her and Kiba alone, and nobody else may enter into it. The little cousins, the pups and midsummer ninken that weren't quite adults, yet not puppies anymore either, would have to find somewhere else to sleep._

_Her brother by role if not by birth was gentle with the young kunoichi, mindful of hurting her, and at the same time emboldened to take the initiative. For once she could say that he had led instead of followed, as the moon rose higher into the sky to paint the comfortable space in shades of silver and blue that reminded her of the ocean in Wave country. She would have to take him there someday, play in the surf, and show him the spot where she taught Sasuke how to swim— with a heart full of pride instead of regretful pangs. In those days he had been family, and deserved to be remembered that way._

_Drinking in her scent the hound perused the woman that had learned and fought and grown with him, hands roaming over a body firmed and toned by years of constantly striving to improve. Lean, toned muscles, a slender waist, shapely legs and generous rear all came under the scrutiny of his touch. Strong stomach, full breasts, a prominent yet feminine jaw and those lovely lips of hers were attended to relentlessly._

_The moment of truth came and he did not disappoint her with hesitation. Instinctive movements guided him, the initiative he took not faltering in the slightest. The reward came from above and below, her sweet cry of want and passion mirroring the heavenly sensations washing over him like a storm. He wouldn't trade this moment for anything, not for anyone. She was his now, and this perfect moment of clarity only served to highlight that fact._

_As well he belonged to her, equal in every sense in the word. She had the strength, he had the skill. He had the fire, she knew where to direct it. This first union, this night of pure bliss, it would not be the last. Even if it were a decade, a century in coming, it would happen again, as often as she wanted it, as much as he was able to give._

_She offered him the world, and he desired only her; for that he would have her eternal, undying love. Others had had their chance and lost it, were given the gift and decided it should be squandered. Moving by instinct, awkward but pure, she wreathed him in impressions, sensations that many could try to match but only a scant few would be capable of. Heightened awareness sent her through the roof and when she crashed back down, he picked her up for more. She had never been ashamed of her body nor of what it could do, concerned only with how she could use it to give comfort to others. And she gave in to the fact that this was indeed quite a good way of making that willingness known._

_But there were particular methods, particular pleasures, that were only for him._

OoOoOoO

Naruto Inuzuka was twelve days gone and Hinata stood inside the clan house, looking at photographs that had been taken over the course of the last year. She felt an intruder, lately, even though she was still welcome in the Inuzuka compound, even though its doors were still open to her. All of her pictures were kept in an album hidden in a secret shrine in her room, where these were displayed proudly, shamelessly.

On the left, a candid of Naruto and Shikamaru, just looking at clouds. Here, an image of the bold kunoichi standing beside a young boy in a fishing hat, the boy holding a catch almost as long as he was tall, showing a big grin compared to the blonde's embarrassed smile at the comparatively tiny fish she held at the end of a line. There, a picture from the summer festival, Naruto and Chouji each holding gigantic watermelon slices in front of their faces to substitute smiles, Konohamaru wearing a rind for a hat. Over there, in a gold frame, there rested a family portrait of a sort. Team Seven posing before their sensei: Sasuke wearing a grudging smile, Sakura looking slightly uncomfortable in Naruto's grip and the energetic blonde holding her shoulders around them both with the happiest smile she could manage.

The way they were arranged, it didn't look like she was trying to keep Sakura separate from the fled Uchiha, rather that she was acting as the link between them. In another, similar frame, Naruto sat with Kiba, Hana and Tsume, all in kimonos and all looking like any ordinary family. Perched next to it there was a picture of Naruto hugging her brother tightly, placing a playful kiss on his cheek while he tried not to smile.

And, lest she forget, hanging from the wall above these items, a framed copy of Naruto's ninja certificate. She looked so strong, so certain, even with the cuteness of a ninja pup on her head. In that picture, Naruto wore a look that swore she was going to take on the world and come out the victor.

_I know I'm not fit to take your place, Naruto-sama, but I will try to keep everyone's spirits from waning in your absence. It is the least I can do for what you've shown me._ Turning her back on the pictures sitting on Naruto's dresser, Hinata sighed, and found one more picture staring her in the face as she reached for the door. As she picked the photo up, she noticed that Tsume stood next to her all of a sudden.

"How're you feeling, kid?"

"Oh…better than I have been. Tsunade-sama is very skilled and I owe her a great deal. Lee-san as well, or so I hear." A soft blush spread across her cheeks as she set the photo down again, still looking at it curiously.

"Naruto hasn't seen that picture yet, and probably won't for a while."

"She's very pretty. Is she related?"

"Should be. That's Naruto's mother." Hinata's jaw did its level best to disengage from her face in surprise. She'd always been told that Naruto and Kiba were twins!

"Is it alright if…I ask her name?"

"It's perfectly fine, Hinata-chan. That is, or was, Kushina Uzumaki. I just hope I've done right by her. You can sort of see the resemblance, eh?"

"I've never seen any pictures of her before. The way you talk about her, though, Naruto-sama's mother must have been important."

"Oh yes, very important. Not just to me, mind you, to everyone. She and your mother were also very close; it's a shame she couldn't have been your sister, but the clan elders wouldn't hear of it. Naruto is…a very unusual person, and there are things about her that you can only learn from her. You called her Naruto-sama. I suspect some jealousy there?"

"Some. I've decided that I'm going to try and be more like her, though. I am…in love with Kiba, Tsume-sama. And he already has a love of his own. I am jealous of the place she holds in his heart. I wouldn't dream of coming between them, though."

"You're a good girl, Hinata, and your mother would be proud. Remember this one thing: whatever happens, happens. Live life with no regrets."

"You really wish Naruto was yours, Tsume-sama."

"Can't hide anything from those eyes, can I? Yes, I do wish that. The truths and the rumors surround her aside, Naruto has done her best to set an example that every ninja should live by and so far as I can tell she's done a good job of that. Part of me wonders if we've bred a new generation of Sannin, though. Sakura's apprenticed to Tsunade-sama, Naruto's gone on a journey with Jiraiya and Sasuke's gone to seek out Orochimaru… Damn if the past isn't repeating itself."

Hinata looked at the photograph once more, at Kushina's broad grin and determined eyes. She'd seen the same look on Naruto, whenever the youth had been faced with adversity or strife. Everything met head-on, daring the universe to try and push her back. Usually, Naruto won, and the universe was just going to have to deal with it.

"The past doesn't repeat itself, Tsume-sama. It often appears to, but there are always subtle differences between then and now. A few choice words, an action taken where before it was avoided, a destined meeting happening, by chance, sooner or later than it was meant to… it always changes. We can't always see it, though we know change occurs."

"Awful lot of wisdom for a child your age, Hinata-chan. Well, you've got my permission to try and court Kiba if you want to; don't be too disappointed if he rebuffs your efforts. The boy is stubborn, after all."

"As long as Kiba-kun is happy, then I am happy."

"If you say so, squirt. Just don't let those words be a basis for not trying."

_Author's note:_

_Inadvertent references to Senju Naruto aside I'm hoping people are liking this so far. It's actually been somewhat of a challenge to write this, since aside from a few things it's following canon as closely as possible. The difficulty here is in knowing what to portray and what to leave out, in accordance with that statement. With any luck I've done a decent or at least acceptable job of it so far. Well…read and review? It's up to you!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Interlude: The Time Between_

"It is the decision of this council that genin Inuzuka Naruto be henceforth banned from Konohagakure no Sato until such time as it can be demonstrated that she poses no threat to the village, domestic or otherwise." The amber-eyed blonde seated at the desk fixed the speaker, some withered old fossil with a large nose and far too small eyes, with a glare that could have ignited steel.

"No," came her terse reply.

"Er, I beg your pardon?"

"I believe you heard me. The answer is no. No, you cannot banish Naruto from this village." A deadly smirk on her features, Tsunade flicked her eyes over to the parent of the shinobi in question, knowing that she definitely did not approve of the council decision. "You have not informed the office of the Hokage of any grievance against the genin in question, have not supplied a list of charges, and I am most certain that it was not a unanimous decision, so I have no choice but to deny your request."

"Lady Tsunade, surely you can't mean to let that…_thing_ keep putting us at risk!" A harsh growl from Tsume brought a nervous look out of the one to voice the epithet. Cowed by the response, the middle-aged woman (who had only been on the council for a year) quickly backed down and ducked her head in apology. No forgiveness was forthcoming, however.

"I don't think anyone here is ignorant of the laws regarding such matters," Tsume threw back. "And I would appreciate you not calling my daughter a _thing_, thank you very much. The fact of the matter is the Uchiha boy puts us at greater risk with his defection, and if you're so concerned about losing your precious Sharingan that you'd overlook the fact that its owners are unequivocal _traitors_ then perhaps this council is in need of restructuring." Behind Tsunade, her assistant and apprentice fought back a smirk. Trust the Inuzuka matron to cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"The Hyuuga clan offers their support to the judgment of the Inuzuka." Hiashi stood from his chair, displeasure evident on his features. "I personally find the actions of Uchiha Sasuke taken against his teammates and allies to be outside the bounds of conduct for Konoha shinobi. Furthermore the fact that this council has waited until the genin in question is away on extended leave under the supervision of a Sannin to bring this matter to the fore calls into doubt their integrity. The Hyuuga will stand with the Inuzuka."

"Anyone else wish to speak? Or can we close this and move onto more important matters? Aburame, you said you wanted to request extra aid in rebuilding your compound?" Just like that the case was closed and the machinations of the weaker minds in the council had been denied.

OoOoOoO

"Danzo, tell me something."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade? What is it?"

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this latest attempt against my authority, hm?"

"I'm ambitious, Tsunade, not stupid. Regardless of my personal feelings concerning the Inuzuka girl, keeping her in the village and around people who will show her the…particular care required of a jinchuuriki is a better idea than sending her away. I can only guess at what Jiraiya's game is."

"And is there anything else in your agenda that I should know about? Possibly involving a section of ANBU that is by all accounts disbanded?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're insinuating, Tsunade-sama."

"See to it that you don't. I would hate to have you arrested for treason."

"Strong words coming from a figurehead."

"Even a figurehead can still cause harm and I am far from a mere stateswoman. Whatever. Get out of here."

"By your leave, Hokage-sama."

OoOoOoO

It was some time before the council session let out, addressing matters of varying importance. Some of them were mundane, such as the Aburame clan's request, and others of vital importance; ANBU wanted volunteers to get rudimentary training so they could increase patrols and let the regular shinobi handle internal security within the village. By the time Hyuuga Hiashi was able to leave the administration building the sun was setting, and he'd missed tea. Oh well. He was, though, surprised to find Naruto's mother waiting for him to depart from the tower.

"Hey, Hiashi," she started, falling into step beside him without his invitation. "Thanks for sticking up for her."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Tsume-sama."

"Oh, don't take those formal tones with me. I can smell it on you; you've been waiting for the chance to kick some dirt in their faces. So when can I expect a visit, hm?" Purple-painted lips quirked into a devilish smile as she pushed herself uncomfortably close, nestling Hiashi's left arm in between her breasts. "You know, our fathers' agreement still stands."

"Tsume, I do not have any intention of fulfilling a pact made by two old men who decided to get drunk one day and come up with a stupid idea."

"Would you do it for a friend, then? Someone who's always stood by your family even when she thought they were being pig-headed?"

"A friend? Now that is a different matter entirely. I am sure I could be persuaded. If the lady could be persuaded to take another name…"

"Aha! Sorry, Periwinkle, I've already got a clan to look after. I wouldn't fit in with the Hyuuga manners, anyway." The wild-haired woman grinned and growled pleasantly when the normally-stoic Hyuuga leader pushed her into the ruins of a house, claiming her with a kiss that left her breathless. Who knew he could nibble like that? And his hand on her ass…mother had been right to try and arrange for Hiashi to marry into the clan, but unfortunately his elders had interfered. "Gods above but I miss that touch, Hiashi."

"And I miss that growl. I want to hear it again." He was already late getting back to the clan house, as was she; what was an hour or two more? So long as he didn't wake up in her bed again like last time. She was attracted to his strength and he to her unflagging liberty; this wasn't their first encounter, would not be their last and thankfully enough Hana had not manifested his clan's kekkei genkai to point back to her true patronage.

Nibbling at Hiashi's collar through the thin yukata he always wore to council meetings, Tsume growled again, casting her slit-pupiled eyes up to his own unreadable ivory ones at the same time as he stuffed his hand under the hem of her vest and brought it up to her bosom, grasping at her firmly. That elicited a sharp yip from the woman five years his junior, and a sly smile that was hidden against his chest.

Running some quick hand signs, Tsume threw up a light barrier to prevent interruption. She needed this like nothing else, needed _him_, bordering on obsession. It had started during the Third Great War, when they were assigned to a scout team together, and had only grown from there. The on-again off-again romance suited Hiashi's fickle tastes, the need to please his compatriots in the clan balanced against the desire to behave in as loose a manner as he perceived from his lover.

"Why do you always have to wear this damn vest?" Hiashi grumbled, tugging at the zipper on the green flak jacket. "It just hides your beauty."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, tiger eyes. And you know why. You've been looking underneath it with those peepers of yours all afternoon." Obligingly, the Inuzuka matron let him get the vest off, and then quickly pulled up the black shirt that she wore underneath. The Inuzuka prided themselves on being physically fit, using Tsume as an example. Tsume Inuzuka was in the prime of her life, and the bared torso proved it: slender waist, rippling abdominals, defined pectorals, powerful biceps and lest he forget… Hiashi gripped one of the matron's dusky red nipples in his teeth, tugging the generous swell that added softness to her strength out into a cone before letting go and watching it bounce back into place.

"Oh, yes, Hiashi…you always were so good at seduction." Teasingly she ran her nails down the yukata, shredding it effortlessly and leaving faint red trails on the Hyuuga's alabaster skin. "I need to get you out into the sun more often."

"I'd shrivel up like a neglected houseplant." Sighs of delight escaped the normally-reserved clansman, letting Tsume's fangs follow the path left by her nails over his bare chest; as she did so the long-haired leader lifted his leg between her own, rubbing his shin against a particularly sensitive spot he knew from their time as companions in the hectic post-battle heats they had shared in their youth. "If I keep touching you like this, Tsume…"

"Ask me if I care, Hiashi. If I didn't want it I'd have slugged you by now. Quit talking and fuck me." Seeing no reason not to, he gladly obliged.

OoOoOoO

Life in the rebuilding Konoha was interesting, to say the least. Although casualties among the noncombatants had been light, enough homes had been destroyed in the fighting to displace a good portion of the residents, so many of the remaining houses had extra residents, at least for the time being. For Sakura that meant rooming with her old friend and former rival, and helping out in the flower shop below the small apartment. Missions had been put on hold; fortunately she knew how to run a register and had memorized the prices of all the plants for sale in the florist's.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" The ringing of the shop bell brought with it a few of her classmates.

"Ah, let's see, Kurosaki, Ishida and Yasutora, right?" The tallest and quietest of the three nodded a greeting while the other two just made faces, as if they couldn't believe that the second-prettiest girl they knew from their Academy days would just forget them. "If you're looking for Ino, she's out in the greenhouse misting the plants."

"Actually, we were looking for you," Kurosaki said, orange hair brighter than Naruto's favorite jacket kept out of his face by a blue-cloth hitai-ite of a full genin rather than the grey of a provisional. She also took note of the sheathed katana strapped to his back to draw from the right shoulder, tied with a length of thin but sturdy cord.

"Looking for me, eh? Why's that? My team's pretty much non-existent right now."

"A message from the Hokage," Ishida intoned. If Ten-Ten had been last year's number one weapon master, then Ishida was the one for Sakura's class. "We're headed out to meet Shihouin-sensei and relieve a patrol, so Tsunade-sama asked us to deliver a message."

"Is that right, Ishida-kun? Well, thanks. Oh, you're passing by the hospital, right?" Ducking under the counter for a moment Sakura brought out three arrangements, one of which was coming out of her pay… "This one's for Lee, could you see that he gets it? The one in the blue vase is for Inoue-san and the last one is for Hinata-chan. I'd go visit myself but I've been so busy here. I'm sure Inoue-san has been as well." Together with Ishida and Yasutora, the blossom sent a teasing grin at Kurosaki, given that he flushed a little every time the medic's name was mentioned. Inoue might not have been the most skilled of healers, but she had a very soothing bedside manner and cheerful personality that made it hard for people to stay miserable in her presence.

"Oh, one more thing, Kurosaki-san. You're lining up to be a field medic, right?"

"I think that should be Ishida's job—he's got better chakra control than I do—but yeah. I still think I'd probably just end up making a mess of things, but you try arguing with my sensei. Alright, Sakura-chan! We've got to get going now, but we'll make sure that the proper parties get their flowers, right, guys?" Two heads bobbed in agreement, a slightly-blushing Yasutora giving a small smile to Sakura as he headed out.

"Be sure to visit soon," he said quietly. "Kurosaki's sisters want to know you're alright and the best way to do that is show them yourself."

"I'll try to get some time off soon. Bye, guys!" With a wave the three departed, and for a moment Sakura let herself moon over Yasutora's impressive physique. He exuded the same sort of comforting aura that Inoue projected, effortlessly; she'd seen him in a fight, though, a taijutsu powerhouse that while maybe not as skilled as Lee or his sensei was still quite impressive. Not even Sasuke could touch him when he was serious. _I wonder if I should…no, I said I was going to focus on Lee, and try to get him to be more normal. As normal as any student of Gai's ever gets, anyway._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a presence beside her, Ino leaning against the counter to the right of the till.

"Aw, damn, did I miss Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, but you'd be wasting your time. They've got a patrol assignment and he only has eyes for his sensei."

"Oh, is that so? I could have sworn that I saw him pining after Inoue-san the other day," the blonde replied coyly.

"Where? Where did you see that?"

"You know that one yakitori stand? The one with the big fish banner outside and the weird guy in the coat?"

"No way! They were on a date together?"

"I don't know if I would call it a date, Sakura, but they were definitely together. What's your deal with Kurosaki anyway?"

"What's your deal with Lee?" Ino blew her bangs out of her face and stretched, pushing her chest out and emphasizing the fact that she'd put on a few inches of both height and bust lately. "I mean I know he's a pretty nice guy but he's pretty weird with all that stuff he spouts about youthfulness…and those eyebrows…"

"I'm sure I could convince him to trim the eyebrows, Ino," came the laughing reply. "Oh, he's not that bad. Needs a woman's touch, that's all."

"You like him." The statement shocked Sakura into stillness and for a moment, she turned her thoughts inward, searching. A conclusion was inevitable.

"Yes. I don't know if I'm worth it, though." Staring down at the keys on the register, she failed to notice Ino's confused expression, as she failed to notice so many other things, through no fault of her own. A touch to her shoulder brought one pair of green eyes to face another.

"We've had our differences, Sakura, over some very stupid things, but I'm going to be damned if I'm going to stand by and let you doubt yourself. Now, go on, you have a Hokage to see and I…"

"Huh?"

"I've got to close up shop. Asuma-sensei's loaned me out to his girlfriend and then I have a date with Kiba…"

"Oh, you can't be serious. Kiba?"

"What? He might act like a dork but he's pretty cool underneath that rough exterior. And Akamaru's just so _cute!_"

"Okay, you've got me there. Just don't do anything you'll regret, okay? I hear strange things about the Inuzuka clan."

"Most of it is pure hearsay, I'll have you know. Besides, I've been seeing him for about two months now, just to keep him company. He really misses his sister."

"So do I, now that you mention it. Things are too quiet without Naruto around."

"When do you think she'll come back, anyway?" Sakura sighed and leaned against her friend sadly.

"I wish I could say. I really do. I want her back, Ino. Why does everyone leave me behind?" For the next few minutes Ino could not answer, simply letting her truest friend vent her frustrations with a good cry.

OoOoOoO

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"No need to be so formal. Have a seat. Shizune's out getting tea; she'll be back shortly."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're making me feel old. All the same, it's good to see at least one member of Team Seven shows her elders the proper respect."

"My parents would give me hell if I didn't. I'm curious, though. What exactly did you call me for? I don't have a team at the moment so I doubt you're sending me on a mission, unless it's one of…_those._"

"Nothing like that, young lady, not at all. Besides, that file is staying on a strictly volunteer basis for as long as I can afford to. There's plenty of other work. No, I was thinking of something else. How would you like to be my apprentice?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Indulge this old woman for a moment. Naruto is off with Jiraiya and that fool of an Uchiha ran off to find Orochimaru, and that leaves you. Not to make it sound like I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel, understand, I'm simply stating it like it is."

"Don't you already have an apprentice?"

"Shizune? She's more than capable in her own right and I've been meaning to let her to her own devices for awhile, but she just kept following me around. I can spare the time for one or two more, perhaps, though out of everyone I've evaluated since coming here and taking that damn hat, you're the one who fits my needs best. Your chakra control, quite frankly, is beyond phenomenal, and your mental acuity and memory retention of the sort best suited to medical training. I can make you strong, if you'll accept it."

"I don't know what to say about all of this…I need… I need some time to think about it, ma'am."

"Don't take too long. I'm not getting any younger."

"…Alright, I'll do it."

"So much for needing time to think…that's the problem with the current generation. Always so hasty."

"I'm not taking this lightly! I just want to stop falling behind my friends…and there's someone that I want to help…"

"Aha. I've seen that look before; you're sweet on someone. Right then. Training starts tomorrow. Be here at six AM sharp."

"Yes, ma'am!"

OoOoOoO

Six months without Naruto. Six months with the girl who had been raised as his twin unaccountably absent. This was far, far worse than any mission, any retrieval duty. For most of the Inuzuka, the general consensus was that Kiba was pretty much beside himself with grief and longing. In short, the young man that was heralded to be the first male heir in decades simply couldn't bring himself to care about anything. The only time he seemed to brighten was when with the Yamanaka girl, and those visits were alarmingly infrequent. Hana could only hope something happened soon to bring him out of his lovesick depression.

That happened to come in the form of seeing his mother throwing up into the kitchen sink. All thoughts of his own emotional pain were forgotten as he descended the stairs, haze of self-hatred for letting her leave without him dispelling when he saw the pitiful sight of the strongest person he knew losing it onto the dishes from breakfast.

"Mom? Hey, is everything alright?" Crossing over to her, Kiba rested a tentative hand on her back, rubbing in small circles between her shoulder blades as she finished being violently ill. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, sure, I'm fine," she coughed, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. The tap was turned on and Tsume grabbed a mouthful from it, swishing it around before spitting it out along with the last vestiges of bile. "Shouldn't have let those bastards get to me."

"Huh? What's the problem?"

"I'm holding you to secrecy on this, Kiba."

"Okay, is this a don't tell Aunt Yoko secret or an I'll have your head on a platter secret?"

"It's a don't tell your teammate secret."

"Right then, you'd better not tell me."

"Fuck it, you'll find out sooner or later anyway. Long story short, I fucked Hiashi and now I'm pregnant."

"Hiashi as in Hinata's dad Hiashi?"

"You know anyone else by that name, son of mine?"

"No, I suppose I don't." Gripping his hair and running his fingers through the strands, Kiba fixed his parent with an incredulous frown, mulling over the implications. The gossip rags were going to have a field day with this one. Assuming, that is, that they ever found out, which he silently vowed they wouldn't.

"So is this, um, a recurring thing? Because I think that if my mother was having a relationship with my teammate's father behind our backs it's something we should be aware of…"

"On and off. It all really started back during the Third War. I'm not saying any more than that. He wasn't married then and he's not married now; I'm not some slut to go chasing after people I can't have."

"Wasn't even going to say that, ma! It's just…well as Ino would put it, whoa. I just don't know what to do about all this and…"

"How do you feel about the Yamanaka girl?"

"What?"

"I asked you a question, boy. Don't 'what' me." Even when green to the gills, the red-cheeked woman could be quite intimidating. Kiba swallowed the lump in his throat and thought about it for awhile. He loved Naruto. He was attracted to Ino. Could he reconcile the two? One had his undying devotion and the other had been growing on him inexorably, like the vines decorating the trellises of her family's shop. Should he wait for the promised affection, or look at the now and attempt to cultivate it in this woman he liked? It confused him worse than clan politics.

"If I knew what you wanted me to do, the answer would be easier. Yes, I like Ino. I don't know if I'm in love with her yet; I haven't known her that long. But she's nice. Doesn't mind Akamaru, knows her way around flowers and comes from a pretty respectable clan," _and is finally over that Sasuke jerk…_ "Don't ask if we've slept together yet, though. She's not that kind of girl."

"Lucky for you there isn't a war on. Anyway, I'm not making you choose. I'm just making sure you know your responsibilities. I don't regret my decisions. Except for one."

"Dad…"

"I should never have pushed him away, Kiba. But I had to be selfish, for your sake. I wish I knew where he ran off to—you deserve to know him. I can't even tell you who he is. I promised. No clues, no information. He never existed in this village."

OoOoOoO

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop imagining those vibrant blue eyes, the red fangs tattooed onto each cheek, the long braid with the heavy ring tied at the end or the strong arms that could cradle a cat with effortless care one moment and the next squeeze the breath out of a man three times her size.

It angered him to no end. He had beaten her, left her bleeding on the ground in the Valley of the End, perhaps even dying. She had meant everything to him and he'd made sure to sever that bond as completely as any other. So why in the Nine Hells was he _still thinking about her?_

Sasuke dropped the sword from aching hands and drew a sleeve over his sweaty brow, glaring at the kenjutsu instructor. This other man was nameless, a ninja with no title and no appellation. He was simply Teacher, the man whose skill with the blade surpassed even Orochimaru's own. It was only the Snake Sannin's knowledge of jutsu and unique fighting style that kept Teacher in line, for he knew if it were a battle of pure weapon technique, the Sannin would lose the moment he drew Kusanagi from wherever he kept it.

"Pick it up, boy. You aren't done until I say you can quit."

"Shut the hell up." Instantly, he found the keen edge of Teacher's weapon against his neck, faster than he could blink.

"Don't think you can talk back to me just because you have some fancy eyes and Orochimaru's seal on your neck. I am not training you out of the goodness of my heart, boy, I am training you because you have been assigned to me and if you end up dying because of your own arrogance, that makes trouble for _me_ and if there is one thing I don't like it is a pointless death. Pick up your goddamn sword and get back into a ready stance or next time I won't stop at the skin."

Hands shaking with what he said was rage but what a small part of him claimed to be fear, Sasuke bent to pick up the weapon he'd dropped, only to find Teacher at his neck again. "What did I show you, you little prick? Did you already forget? Never give your enemy an opening! Now pick it up, and do it right this time." Rolling away from the edge against his skin, Sasuke dropped a streamer of chakra to the hilt of his own blade, snatching it up and into his hand as he came to his feet again. Toes pointed away from each other, torso rotated, feet apart. Sword level with his waist, ready to sweep out into a slash, or rise in a parry. Keep the first circle in his own control.

Two ninjato flashed out, met, disengaged and swung through broad arcs to repeat the process, over and over. Feet shifted, legs snapped out, elbows were raised against torsos and faces, and pommels were used as improvised bludgeons. His eyes itched with the desire to shift into the Sharingan form, giving him the clarity of vision to end this charade and the arrogant bastard who called himself a master swordsman.

The dance continued.

And still he thought of her. Shining blue eyes, effortless, inexorable smile, the sun at midday. He remembered something that had been in his possessions, the few things he'd packed into a scroll for the journey. It was a simple photograph, taken when she'd attended the summer festival with him, wearing a kimono that was obviously borrowed, but which suited her quite well. In that picture, he was smiling, in a way he hadn't done since the massacre of his family. Using that backdrop of anguish, Sasuke parried and twisted his hands just so, flinging the sword out of his opponent's grasp.

And he wondered.

_Would we have been happy?_

OoOoOoO

_Flash._

_Hands wrapped tight against a slender, lovely neck, squeezing the life out of her victim. Familiar shade of greenish-grey in the eyes, familiar blonde hue. Growling. Screaming. Stronger hands than her own tear her away, sharp nails leaving a trio of symmetrical gashes on each side of that pretty stem, like gills._

_She flops lifelessly to the ground, heedless of her wounds, gasping for breath and clutching her midsection. Blood everywhere, sweet, deliciously-scented life pouring out unchecked. Rough hands dragging her away, screaming, roaring without word or thought. Only one purpose: end the enemy to her happiness. Destroy it completely._

_Flash._

_Sunflower yellow falls to the floor in loose clumps, her pride cut short, leaving her with a bob cut strangely reminiscent of the Hyuuga woman whose familial issues she'd sworn to rectify. Her hands are in shackles and she's dressed in a plain white shirt and pants. Her family comes to see her, watching her from the other side of thick bars covered with seals._

_She looks up at them with tears in her eyes, meeting the hatred from their own. She killed a friend. The woman lives, still, but something was taken from her that can't be replaced, and the harsh white walls of the cell do not give her any comfort despite the anguished remorse she displays to them. Guards come and hold her down, while another familiar face, someone she cares deeply for, passes glowing hands over her cheeks._

_Disowned. Imprisoned. Her life, her future, locked away as surely as the body. It's only fair, for what she did._

_Flash._

_That person she hurt comes to visit her, his shaggy hair falling limply around his chin. The eyes, harsh and intent, hold no pity for the girl he thought he knew. Her head hangs in shame and she asks why they didn't just kill her._

_That's not their way, she knows that. Her body hurts, tearing itself apart day by day from all the seals placed on her to limit her power. It's a pain she endures, one she doesn't even think of mentioning. He tells her something that lifts her heart, just a little bit. She doesn't know how long it's been, doesn't know the months he spent with that other woman, holding her in his arms. Doesn't know how he held her that first night, after her terrible crime, and at the same time the prisoner knows she won't ever have the same comfort again._

_Maelstrom. A force of change, and if not carefully navigated, a force of destruction. That is what she is. That is what she's done._

_Flash._

_Darkness. Is it night? Is it day and the lights are out? Have her eyes finally failed? Light. It's painful, and there in front of her, just beyond the reach of her chains, is the girl, now a woman, that she'd nearly killed. Three scars on each side of her neck. The green eyes speak for the voice that she no longer has, and the young boy with her clings tightly to long robes._

_It's an uncommonly forgiving gaze in the child's eyes, even though he knows he should hate this woman who took away his mama's firstborn, and ruined her voice, the lovely call of a nightingale forever silenced. He doesn't know what hate means, doesn't know how to be angry, truly angry, and for that she thanks him._

_One last lingering look, and they turn to leave. Her hair is long again, and tied into a simple braid, brushing the floor as she walks. Kept in isolation for God knows how long, nobody ever speaks to her and she doesn't remember what her own voice sounds like. Once more she tries, pleads for death in a raspy tone. Has it really been that long since she said anything? What she did was unforgivable, why was she being treated so kindly?_

_The jade hue turns back and lips quirk into a sad smile. Obviously, the prisoner doesn't remember the doctors, the ones who came in the night and kept her sedated. A delicate palm takes her rough one and holds it over the obi bound around her captor's middle, and the prisoner understands. Another life, part of her, inside this woman and suddenly the old anger flares, but the chains hold her fast as does her will._

_And she understands…that she is not being treated kindly at all. Her captivity will not end for decades, long after her offspring has been born, grown, lived and died, all without knowing his or her true mother._

_Flash._

_They've let her out today. The seals are gone from her body and every nerve is alight with pain as a hundred years of pent-up energy all tries to rush to the surface at once. It doesn't matter. There's nobody left to love, nobody left to hate. She walks out of the cell, out of the prison, onto a wasteland. Her beloved city, gone. Her family, departed for lands unknown. She is free to release all that power, and there is no point to it. A final cruelty. And she hears a sibilant laugh, and looks into the eyes of her first love…before the darkness falls again._

_Flash._

_She's standing in her mindscape, the dim tunnel housing her sole companion through all of the trials, the years of isolation. Her hands grip the bars and she rails at him, why didn't he help her escape?_

**Wake up, girl. Stop this nonsense and wake. Up.**

Flash.

Naruto wakes from the nightmare that she was having, and in good time, too. Her hands release Jiraiya's neck, and she feels suddenly cold, unclean. Staggering over to a tree, the fifteen year old props herself against it and empties her stomach of its contents. All around are signs of combat, of a rampage. Claw marks gouged into ancient trees so hardy that even the mightiest of blades cannot cut them give her pause, and the young Inuzuka woman takes a moment to dry heave some more.

Her pants are soiled, but she doesn't care. Something is missing, a familiar weight not present around her throat. The necklace. Had she taken it off? _It was on me when I went to sleep…_

"Are you alright now, Naruto?" Jiraiya was bandaging his neck and his stomach, but seemed otherwise none the worse for wear. "Whatever nightmare you were having, it's over."

"The fox… brought me around…" The self-loathing was evident in her voice, that she'd dream herself capable of such a thing, or that she'd so easily harm her teacher. In that particular moment Naruto hated herself more than any other person she'd ever known in her life, and for the Inuzuka girl, that was saying quite a lot. Something about the necklace she remembered the fox babbling about a year ago, something she knew she should remember but couldn't.

"Is that so? The fox did that, you say? Woke you from your terror? What were you dreaming about, anyway?"

"I was strangling someone. Ino, I think. They locked me up because I made her have a miscarriage, and I destroyed her vocal chords so she couldn't talk anymore. I was banished from my clan, and they sealed up my chakra so I couldn't even attempt escaping. Then…then she came to visit me with a boy, and indicated that she was carrying my child, through some medical science or another.

"And then time passed. A century or so, I'm not sure. They let me out of my prison, and everything was gone. Konoha, just gone. Then I saw Sasuke, he stared at me and then I woke up." She gestured at the swath of destruction, grim-faced. "Did I do this?"

"You did. Utilizing the Kyuubi's power, no doubt, on some subconscious level. Tell me what the fox said."

"Nothing much; only to wake up. What's wrong with me, Jiraiya? How can I draw on his chakra while I'm asleep? Mom's going to have my head on a platter if this keeps up."

"The control exercises aren't working, huh?" Not that they would while the girl was unconscious. Jiraiya stroked his chin thoughtfully and looked over the sweating woman, still pallid from her near-miss with manslaughter. "I don't know how much good I can be regarding the dreams, either. Those are strictly the realm of your subconscious." His eyes flicked briefly at the green crystal dangling between his charge's breasts, unashamedly naked (a fact he'd had to get used to since accepting Naruto as his apprentice was her complete disregard for modesty). Strange that the Shodaime's crystal didn't activate and bind Naruto, containing her rampage, but then again, maybe there was a minimum limit required to activate it.

He'd seen the gemstone drawing the Kyuubi's chakra into itself, glowing brighter, and thought perhaps that it used the demonic energy to power the spell it had been crafted with. The sage couldn't be sure, though, if it hadn't activated because Naruto had only manifested two tails or if it was actually _broken_ somehow. It was certainly old enough and artifacts tended to lose power over time. A chuckle escaped him as he thought of one of his team's escapades…

"What's so funny, sensei?"

"Just remembering a time when the Sannin were a team and not at each others' throats."

"Oh. You guys were pretty close, huh?"

"Yep, we were bound together more tightly than the strands of a rope, kid. Even the tightest weave can be cut, though. I'm sure you heard about Nawaki and Dan. Then Sarutobi passed over Orochimaru for the position of the Yondaime when he retired and…after that we'd come unwound. Tsunade ran off on her drinking and gambling spree, only coming back once to take Shizune, and Orochimaru… God, what a waste."

"You miss the friendship you used to have. I can sympathize with that, I think."

"I was damn jealous of Dan, and the stupid idiot had the nerve to go and get killed, saving Tsunade from an ambush. Orochimaru, too, had his fair share of tragedy. He was and still is a genius, you know? He was assigned a team once, and he led them with great wisdom and courage, until one day…he lost them. So he devoted himself to learning how to make people stronger, and eventually started looking for a means of immortality. See, losing his team the way he had, seeing friends and comrades fall apart, getting killed, it changed him. The war turned him from an optimist, even if he was something of a jerk, into someone that I don't even recognize anymore."

"Ah… Where's Midoriko? I didn't hurt her too, did I?"

"Nah, that pup's pretty smart. She ran off at the first sign of trouble. I made her go. She was dead-set on gnawing your leg off, which I told her it would probably just grow back anyway."

"Will it?"

"Dunno, and you're not going to try and find out."

"Okay, one more question. When are we going home?"

"When I say you're ready."


	5. Chapter 5

The woman paused at the check-in station, drawing herself up to her full height of five foot four inches tall, the slightly scuffed Leaf emblem hanging proudly on her neck, and soft cheeks spread into a feral grin. She'd been away for far too long, far too long indeed. The chuunin manning the station had to double-check as the waist-length honey-colored strands didn't quite match with the description he had in his roster, but then again the person owning the name he'd been given had been out of the village for well over two years. Changes were to be expected.

Shrugging once the lady had demonstrated she was who she claimed to be, the chuunin stamped her journey pass and muttered a half-hearted "welcome back" before waving her through. Picking up her pack and retrieving the documents from the slightly-blushing shinobi, she let her grin soften into a smile, and stepped out onto the streets of Konoha proper. Gone was the red jacket she used to wear, long since outgrown; the black trousers replaced with durable pants that reached down to her ankles. Blue sandals and headband cloth had been replaced with black, and in place of crimson on her upper body was now a rich orange-brown, left open to show the blood-red top worn underneath.

In the time she'd been gone the cherubic puppy-dog smile had also vanished, replaced with a more angelic smirk, her features and expression taking more after her mother even if she still had her father's eyes and most of his hair color and skin tone. That wide, expressive gaze people used to associate with barely-concealed distaste was now filled with wonder.

"This place looks better than I left it," she commented to herself, making tracks for the administrative district. True to ninja form, the wandering kunoichi was light on her feet and quick on the move, even though she didn't look like she was rushing at all, which in fact she wasn't. Hands behind her head, the weight of her pack nearly forgotten now that she was back in her town, the lady began to whistle a tune, meandering from place to place using the most circuitous route imaginable, all so she could check up on her old friends.

A quick application of henge would fool most of them, as her changes always went more than skin-deep; she'd have to steer clear of her house, though, or else ruin the surprise. Boy, she would love to see _his_ face when he came through that door to see her sitting in her favorite chair, chowing down on a bowl of beef ramen…

The familiar sights and smells of the Village Hidden in the Leaves greeted her as she let her feet decide where to go and how fast, observing people and places, names and faces going about their daily business. Much had changed since the Hidden Sound's invasion; the police force, formerly the sole domain of the Uchiha, was now making a comeback, though the emblem was different. Instead of a fan within a leaf, the new officers she saw wore a reverse of the Hyuuga clan's flame insignia inside of an eight-pointed star. Of the peacekeepers she observed, only a few were actual Hyuuga, the ranks filled out by shinobi from all walks of life.

Their uniform too was a variant on the standard chuunin attire, their vests red rather than green, and there were definitely non-ninja present…it actually felt good to see that Konoha had a police force once again, though it did make her wonder who had pushed for its reestablishment. More police meant fewer ANBU or jounin taken to patrol the city proper, leaving the Special Forces free to carry out the duties they were meant for. Smiling again despite herself, the traveler made her way into the merchant district, stopping by a few of her favorite shops to see how their fortunes had been, letting her mask slip in familiar company.

All too soon however the tower loomed tall in her vision, beckoning with its imposing presence. It couldn't be put off forever, so with a heavy breath she steeled herself and pushed the doors open, striding inside.

.oOoOo.

Elsewhere, a young couple was finishing their morning errands, and heading out to lunch when one of the pair stopped, sniffing the air in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I thought I smelled her again…"

"You said it yourself, the scents are too old to linger. You're probably just imagining things. Should I be jealous, though?"

"No, this was…fresher, somehow. Newer. And nah, don't be jealous. Just because I think about her from time to time doesn't mean I'm not thinking about you, too."

"We talked about this, remember? If and when she comes back, which we don't know if it could be tomorrow or next week or next year, by the way, she gets you to herself for a few days, until we can explain the situation and she gets over whatever anger she might feel."

"I don't think she'll be angry; as for her being _home_, I am getting convinced that she is. I picked the scent up when we passed the library and it smelled fresh, and somewhat irritated, too. Konohamaru's is nearby."

"Maybe smelling him made you remember her and all the times she's had to knock some sense into his noggin?"

"Maybe. Oh well. It can't be helped. If she is home…we'll talk to her then."

"Could you do me a favor? Let me talk to her first. If you're there she might end up hitting you."

"Alright, but I'll be nearby in case you need me. Now, I think you said something about wanting ice cream?"

.oOoOo.

At that very moment, in the Hokage's tower, the wayward kunoichi was thinking exactly that. She stood before the ancient mahogany desk, which the Shodaime was rumored to have created with his Mokuton abilities, grown directly from the native earth and the desk on which the treaty creating Konoha was signed.

"Oh, anyway, back to what I was saying, it's good to see you, Tsunade. I feel like I've been gone for a decade, even though it's not been that long. What's with all the new kids I see, though? Was there a baby boom in my absence?" The blonde sitting behind the desk smiled dimly, reaching for a bottle of sake and two cups to pour the drink into. One was offered to the woman standing at relaxed attention, and the other lifted to her own lips with a muted 'kampai'.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto. Good to share a drink, too." Tsunade poured herself a second helping, and downed it more quickly than the first, just in time to accept the empty saucer from her favorite loudmouth ninja and put it away with its twin and the bottle. "As a matter of fact, yes, there has been: in the wake of the rebuilding effort we recalled most of our field ninja to help in guarding the city until the police force was finished being trained, and you know what happens when people who haven't seen each other in awhile get together." Judging by the faint blush and broad, happy grin, Naruto knew exactly what her cousin was talking about, glad to see that people were finally getting back on their feet. Things had been tense in the aftermath of the invasion and Sarutobi's death; she was pleased that, at long last, people seemed to have moved on. Hopefully they hadn't forgotten, though.

"Surprised I haven't seen you with one, baachan. Are any of them…mine?" Her voice had dropped to a hopeful whisper, wishing secretly that someone, anyone, had volunteered themselves into surrogacy. Even though she could safely carry now, Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki and the fact that she had a criminal organization looking for her made the prospect somewhat of a high-risk scenario; therefore Tsunade had arranged for some of her eggs to be harvested and kept in stasis, on the off chance that some childless couple would take whatever opportunity they could to raise a family of their own.

"I can't keep track of every birth in the city, Naruto, and as for whether or not you're a parent by proxy, that would be a violation of patients' rights. Privacy and all that. More to the point I'm too busy governing the city—to say nothing of having a proper suitor—to even consider myself, aside from making sure that the Senju line doesn't end with me."

"Oh well, there's plenty of time to think about that later," Naruto said, relenting and navigating away from the topic. "I assume you want to know how the training went."

"Yes, though I have to assemble the council first. You wouldn't believe the kind of crap they tried to pull while you were gone, kid. Sakura and Shizune have gotten pretty good at screening their more ridiculous requests out, though—oh, that's right, I didn't tell you. Sakura's my apprentice now, under Shizune."

"That's great, she deserves some real attention for a change. And the council sucks; no need to tell me about it. They've been a thorn in my side since before I could read. I'm a bit older and smarter now so I can deal with them if they try any shit, though. That's a promise." Briefly, Naruto's eyes flickered with sadness, and Tsunade bit back a frown when she saw the shadow passing over her beloved cousin's face. Damn that Sasuke; even now his betrayal still ate raw at Naruto's heart. Part of her wanted to launch over the desk and pull the petite woman into a hug, telling her not to worry, that they'd get her friend back somehow, some way. The more realistic side of her saw in that same moment that Naruto had already given up on him, and was ready to do what must be done to end him as a threat—even kill him if necessary. She didn't know when Naruto had made that choice, but it pained her to realize that it had happened even so.

Somehow Tsunade was going to have to restore Naruto's faith, the way she had for the woman she'd fought to make Hokage.

"Do you know the council tried to have you banished while you were gone?" she said after spending a while in silence, simply basking in the fact that Naruto was finally home.

"They did, huh? Well I didn't get turned away at the gates so I'm going to assume that someone told them that was a stupid idea." Tsunade laughed, and shook her head softly.

"Not in so many words. I mean honestly, what were they thinking? None of the other Hidden Villages banish _their_ jinchuuriki for failing missions, and even if they did, the respective Kages would just go to the Daimyo and have it overturned anyway. Sometimes I think they've been out in the sun too long."

"I can see it now," Naruto mused, "Suna's council tries to have Gaara removed, and he wraps them all up in sand and tells them to fuck off."

"Oh no, they'd never do that to their Kage." Seeing the look on Naruto's face, Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at her. "Ah, you didn't know? Yes, it seems that in the wake of the previous Kazekage's assassination, they had to elect a new leader and apparently decided that their jinchuuriki was the best, if not the only, choice."

"Lucky bastard. If it wasn't a five day trek to Suna I'd go over there and give him a kiss or something."

"Just a kiss?" Naruto scowled darkly at the insinuation. "Ah, kidding, kidding. I know you'd never sleep around on Kiba. Speaking of whom, there have been some developments in your absence. I won't spoil the details to you, just be prepared to see a couple of additions to your family that weren't there before."

"If you say so, baa-chan. Say, can the council meet at one of the training grounds? I want to show off my Iron Fang technique."

"What's that, something new?"

"Yeah, it's a combination of Jiraiya's Hari Jizo and the Closing Jaws technique that me and Mimi use. Blows up almost as much shit as the Rasengan."

"It's good to have you back, Naruto."

.oOoOo.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto and Midoriko were in Training Ground 19, standing before the gathered clan heads, the council, and Tsunade and her apprentices. She couldn't nor attempted to hide the proud grin on her face; she might be short in comparison to some of them, fully grown already despite her young age, but Midoriko made up for it nicely, coming up to her shoulder without even having to stand on her hind legs. A few of the councilors who handled shinobi-civilian relations looked rather nervous at the large ninken, to which the dog responded to by giving her own version of Naruto's grin.

"Very well, let's get this party started," Tsunade intoned. "Headsmen and women, councilors, you have been brought here as part of an evaluation of the skills imparted to one Inuzuka Naruto, apprenticed to Sannin Jiraiya, Toad Sage and master spy. Naruto, if you would?" Her fellow blonde nodded, stepping forward slightly.

"I'll answer relevant questions as needed," she said, sparing a light frown for the civilian councilors. "First, my academic instruction: during the time spent with master Jiraiya, he refreshed me on the essentials of history and diplomacy, supplementing that with instruction in fuinjutsu and basic cryptography. Any requests for clarity on this information?" Hiashi stepped away from the group to speak.

"You say you have been taught fuinjutsu. What would you say your level is?"

"I would estimate my skill with sealing at mid to high chuunin. I have the basic three—exploding tags, storage scrolls and perimeter tags—mastered, and can boast moderate skill in customized seals. Jiraiya-sensei says I need to work on my calligraphy, though."

"No further questions. Does anyone else wish to speak?" When no one else stepped forward to address Naruto, Hiashi moved back into line.

"Moving on to physical abilities, my time spent with Jiraiya was focused on improving my taijutsu, stamina and reflexes. He said that I don't need to work on my strength, stating that what I had naturally was well above what would be expected of even a jounin." A few heads nodded at that, as Naruto's physical strength was a matter of public knowledge and the source of some amusement. Most women simply didn't develop the kind of upper body strength required for a knockout blow, and that combined with Naruto's stature would cause enemies to underestimate her.

"As far as ninjutsu goes, we didn't focus so much on learning new techniques as we did on improving the ones I already have. He did clue me in to my elemental affinity and give me a couple of fuuton and suiton jutsu to use, but other than that the only techniques I learned were sensei's Hari Jizo, along with movement ninjutsu such as Shunshin."

"Could you demonstrate this Hari Jizo for us?" a clan head whose name Naruto never learned asked of her. She nodded to the woman and took the iron ring and braid out of her hair, letting the spiky golden locks spread out against her back. Slipping the ring onto her wrist, Naruto went through some hand signs, making her hair sharpen and stiffen into deadly quills.

"Midoriko has learned this skill as well, and we combine it with our Closing Jaws technique to execute the Iron Fang maneuver. I won't be demonstrating it, so don't ask." Tsunade snorted at that, causing those near her to wonder. Wasn't Naruto the one who wanted to show off her new tricks, the reason she asked for this meeting in the first place?

"Closing Jaws was that same technique you used on Neji during the exam finals, wasn't it?" Naruto nodded to the woman, reaching behind her back with the ring in her left hand while her right executed a quintet of seals. Instantly her hair shortened to its proper length again, the loose strands braiding themselves and weaving the ring into the end of the braid where it belonged.

"And you call that…?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing, actually; it has absolutely no use other than to braid my hair. And before you ask, no, he hasn't taught me any seduction techniques. At least not any that work on men." A few blushes appeared on a few faces, Shikaku's included. Naruto marked him down as a closet pervert and resolved to stay away from him for awhile. "He also broke me of my nudist habit, so you don't have to worry about me running around without clothes anymore. They bounce too much as it is. I don't know how baa-chan stands it." This time the only one who didn't blush was Tsunade, mostly because she was sending death glares at her adopted granddaughter.

It wasn't until Naruto started grinning like an idiot that they realized she was teasing them. Everyone's favorite loudmouth blonde was no more broken of her habit than the sun was blue.

"As for the topic of genjutsu, you don't have to worry about me pranking people with it because I have absolutely no talent for it. I can recognize and release, and that's it." A few more observant members of the audience caught a slight fidget in Naruto's stance as she said that; they did not, however, chalk it up to the lie she'd just told and rather to embarrassment over her admission of weakness.

"What of your…prisoner?" Shibi Aburame queried.

"Contained and, thankfully, being quiet. Right now I can draw on a maximum of four tails' worth of power; beyond that and results aren't guaranteed to be favorable. Sensei assures me that the seal is holding, so there is no danger of furball getting out." She left out the part that beyond four tails she started to go crazy and gained the ability to transfer chakra to other beings, which had the side effect of being lethal to most of them.

"Very well. As representative for clan Aburame, I proposition that genin Inuzuka Naruto be allowed to continue apprenticeship under Sannin Jiraiya, with all privileges implied therein."

"Clan Nara moves for genin Inuzuka to be promoted to chuunin, pending satisfactory evaluation of her skills."

"All in favor?" Tsunade asked. The majority of those present lifted a hand in a show of support. "All opposed?" Only a few displayed their dissent with the proposed actions. "The motions carry. We will schedule your evaluation later. Until then this council is adjourned."

.oOoOo.

"I notice that she didn't tell them about the Mystic Palm or Rasengan techniques."

"The first she learned from Hana so she could look after Midoriko, and the second is more or less a clan secret that only she and a select few that she chooses to teach are allowed to know."

"Ah, really? I thought that she'd be eager to show it off given how powerful it is."

"Inuzuka behavior. They kill when they absolutely have to, and absolutely hate doing it. The last time anyone killed when it wasn't necessary they were exiled from the clan; though it should be said that the Inuzuka do make exceptions for extenuating circumstances. As for the Rasengan, it is a purely destructive move. It has its uses, but it's primarily a killing technique."

"I can see why she'd hesitate to show it off, with her mother there watching."

"Naturally, she showed it to her family when she'd learned it—I won't say mastered because she still performs it with the aid of clones—and Tsume expressly forbade her from using it unless it was absolutely necessary to ensure her survival or that of a team member."

"Harsh conditions for a shinobi to be working under, if you ask me. It just makes the job harder."

"Are you going to argue with her?"

"No, I'm just making a statement."

.oOoOo.

Naruto basked in the approval she had received, walking alongside her mother with a cheerful grin on her face. The pair were headed back to the kennels to gather the family and celebrate Naruto's return to Konoha in true Inuzuka fashion. At her side, Tsume looked at her daughter proudly, seeing in her a future that had once been lost and was now found again.

"It's good to have you home, Naruto. Things have been different without you around to make things interesting. We've had to compensate in other ways."

"In other words, without me around to prank everyone and keep them active, they had nothing better to do than get drunk and fuck like rabbits, and that's why there are so many strollers on the streets today?"

"Something like that. Actually, with the rebuilding efforts still in full swing, Tsunade-sama put a temporary hold on all missions outside of the village aside from A and S-rank, so most of the chuunin and jounin have had more time at home. She's still running the necessary border patrols, but those are being supplemented by the National Army so ninja don't have to be sent out as often."

"Ah. Well, it's good to see people aren't wallowing in the past like they could be doing." Naruto stretched, and caught a pair of eyes staring at her chest like they'd never seen one before. She smirked at them, and then gave them the finger; someone else had a claim on her, after all. "Speaking of wallowing, is Kiba home? I want to see him."

"You mean you want to get into his pants."

"What are you implying, mom? Get into his pants; what kind of woman do you take me for?"

"So you're saying you don't want into his pants?"

"I'm saying I want him to strip me to my skin, throw a leash on me and tie me to the bed." Hearing her daughter's words, Tsume gave one of the barking laughs that the Inuzuka were known for, aside from their ninken and garment-abhorring child.

"I'll let him know you said that," she said as they finally approached the doors to their home. "He's out on a milk run right now escorting some traders to the border with Grass country; there's been an upsurge in missing-nin activity lately. Oto is still recovering after we kicked their teeth in and sent them packing, so it's possible that they've been hiring out mercenaries while they get their shit back in order. And there have been whispers out of Ame…enough of this depressing talk! We should be happy! The Twin Fangs are going to be reunited, after all!"

"Twin Fangs, mom?"

"After what you and Kiba did during the invasion, yes. First one subdues a bijuu, and at the same time the other holds off a group of jounin with nothing but a pair of kunai and a growl. You're a legend, girl."

"Yay for me. You know what I _really_ want to do right now, though? Eat a bowl of ramen so huge I need an oar to stir the noodles."

"Never change, Naruto." The Inuzuka leader paused at the foot of the stairs, watching her daughter sniffing the air inside the house curiously.

"Has Ino been over recently?" Naruto asked. "And who is that new smell?"

"Come upstairs, Naruto. There are things you need to know about."

.oOoOo.

Seeing the nursery brought back memories of a time when she had been a little ball of energy, chasing Kuromaru around as fast as her legs would carry her, roughhousing with Kiba and putting dents in the drywall, and of course the time she crawled out through the window onto the roof of the porch and fell off; the walls were a different color now, and the toddler bed was new, as was the little black-haired boy sleeping in it. His skin was far too pale, too delicate for an Inuzuka to have, and the way the strands laid on the pillow, Naruto was reminded of the way her sister looked while sleeping; stroking her fingers over the name "Haru" stitched onto his jumper, she looked inquiringly to Tsume for an explanation.

"Haru's your little brother, Naru-chan, the result of a little tryst I had following the attempt to have you exiled. We're waiting to see if he develops the Byakugan, but either way I mean to raise him as an Inuzuka, regardless of the fact that he could be announced as the Hyuuga heir." Seeing her daughter's shocked and confused expression, Tsume placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, gripping it painfully enough to catch the younger woman's attention. "It's not the first time Hiashi and I have had a roll in the hay, you know. Just with the way things are between the clans right now—all of the clans, not only our own—a relationship between two heads won't be looked at very well."

"What happens if he does gain the Hyuuga bloodline?" Naruto's soft inquiry belied the steel her heart was becoming as thoughts ran turbulent in her head. This was her brother, and if Hiashi were to not only acknowledge his existence, but announce him as the Hyuuga heir, then she stood to lose a member of her family that she hadn't even gotten a chance to know yet. "Do we lose him to his father? Not that I'd grudge Hinata the chance to know her sibling either, but…you've seen how they treat her sometimes. If they weren't a patriarchal clan I'm sure she'd have been branded or exiled by now. Supposing Haru doesn't live up to their expectations they'll shun him, almost as if they were Uchiha."

"That won't happen, Naruto; have a little faith in his father, hm? If, and only if, Haru does manifest the bloodline I'm sure that we can work something out for him, let him have the best of both worlds. It doesn't need to be perfect; I mean to make sure he knows both his parents and all five of his siblings." As if the repeated usage of his name were a signal, the boy in question slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from pearl-hued eyes with a pair of chubby hands; he looked up at Naruto curiously, an expression of interest on his pudgy cheeks.

"Who you?" he asked in a sweet little voice that was almost as shy as she remembered Hinata's being.

"I'm your big sister, Naruto."

"Don't 'member," Haru pouted. "You new?"

"Nah, I'm not new, squirt, I've just been away for the last couple of years. But I'm back now and you're gonna be seeing a lot of me, so get used to it."

"Okay, Naru-neechan." The child then looked at Tsume and his lips spread into a smile that made every one Naruto had ever offered look plastic by comparison. "Mama, mama! Up?" Thrusting his arms out, Haru pretty much begged to be lifted out of the toddler bed. Laughing, Tsume gathered up her youngest, and spared a glance for Naruto.

"I'm going back downstairs to get the squirt something to eat that hopefully he won't spread all over his hair this time; I think Ino is in the parlor. You need to see her, Naruto, it's important."

"Well, I was hoping to see Kiba first, but you said he's out, so if you insist." Naruto shrugged, and pinched Haru's nose with a smile, promising to make time to play with him later.

.oOoOo.

The smell of the Yamanaka grew stronger the closer that Naruto got to the parlor, which was less of a parlor in the traditional sense and more a large room with large windows and large couches where people went to enjoy some quiet that wasn't related to noise suppression seals. Kiba's scent lingered around the same area, showing that he had been home recently but had gone out again, in keeping with Tsume's words; Naruto didn't want to confront Ino with him around anyway. Thinking of what the pair could have gotten up to in her absence set Naruto on edge, and with a deep breath to steady herself, she pushed in resolutely. Immediately, she wished she hadn't. There, sitting on the cream-colored couch opposite the gaudy orange chair that was Naruto's preference, wearing a red yukata held by a white obi was Ino, full-bellied and bearing the clan markings on her cheeks.

Standing a foot inside the door she glared at the platinum-haired woman, radiating rage in a palpable aura. Flinching noticeably, Ino looked up first in fear, the trepidation morphing into concern and for some reason happiness. The door locked behind Naruto, resounding doom throughout the heated air.

"You're home," Ino cried, rising to her feet slowly but surely, catching Naruto in a massive hug before the shorter woman could react. "Now things can finally get back to…as normal as they ever were around here."

"Ino," Naruto whispered, finding herself unable to push her friend away, even in the midst of this betrayal. "Why did you steal Kiba from me?"

"Steal Kiba…oh no, no, that's not what happened at all, Naruto! Please…please listen…" A growl was building in Naruto's throat, resonating with the walls, the fabric of the carpet, even the furniture in the room; it made Ino's bones feel like they wanted to shake themselves apart which combined with the aura to create an unsettling mood that threatened to consume her.

"Start talking, Ino." Seeing the ring on Ino's finger, the growl finally released itself, causing the cerulean-eyed beauty to tremble in fear. All the same she prepared herself to recount the tale one more time for her friend's sake.

"It happened about…seven months ago now, I think. I'm…ashamed, I guess, to admit it but…I was captured by one of those groups of missing-nin while out on patrol near the border with River country. Three months of…of deprivations, three months in the dark, while they tried to get information from me, barely feeding me—I thought I was going to die." Ino hiccupped through the sobs that the memories evoked, and then continued in the same broken voice as before. She tugged at the sleeves covering her arms, hiding the scars on her body from sight; they couldn't hide the scars on Ino's spirit, scars Naruto sympathized with from having borne them herself in her youth. It made her feel like shit for being angry at Ino to begin with; hindsight was, as they say, twenty-twenty.

"They…they beat me, they tortured me and when that stopped being fun, they started…" Naruto shushed her, wrapping Ino up in a hug, knowing what the other had endured, and much more intensely and painfully than she herself had. "When the rescue party found me I was already pregnant and…I had nobody to turn to. My friends tried to help but the only way to save the clan's reputation was to get married and Kiba was the only one who stepped up." Releasing the embrace, Naruto stroked away the tears from cheeks that had yet to receive the clan markings, drying eyes that in her opinion should never be seen crying.

"I was hoping to soften the blow somehow, Naruto," Ino mumbled, looking at someone she thought would shortly be falling into the category of former friend, before casting her eyes down at her hands as she settled onto the couch. Much to her disappointment, Naruto didn't scowl at her, despite her earlier anger. Noticing a weight settling next to her own, Ino looked up again, blinking as the cool cerulean of her eyes met the deep topaz of Naruto's own. A hand laid itself softly on the newest Inuzuka's stomach, rubbing the swell reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. You had your reasons, you've told me as much. Good or bad, that's my knucklehead of a brother. He just wanted to help and this way you don't have to endure any disgrace. In a way, I'm proud of him for doing this for you. I mean, I wish I could've been here for the wedding and all, but life doesn't really give you room to maneuver sometimes. It doesn't matter how the child got there. Your baby is going to grow up with lots of brothers and sisters in a family that will love it, no matter what. Believe that, and don't feel bad. I should apologize, though; I had no right to come at you like that without knowing…I'm sorry."

"I don't think I could stay upset with you if I tried, Naruto. I don't blame you. I'd feel the same way if it were my family, if it were me that had been gone and someone who I trusted had moved in on my territory while I was gone. I want to thank you, actually. If Kiba didn't already have you, I don't know if he'd have done what he did. Guess that makes us sisters now, though, doesn't it?" A radiant smile plastered itself on her features as Naruto hugged her again, drinking in the scent of her new family.

"This works out pretty good for us, in the end. I'm not saying we won't have our differences, Ino, but for your sake, for your baby and my brother I'm going to try my hardest. I think I'm not _too_ mad, though. I was his first, you know." Her hand stilled at the apex of Ino's stomach, having taken upon itself to start rubbing the rotund swell again. "I wish I could have been first here, too."

"Tsume told me that you can't…" Ino hesitated to speak the rest.

"It seems that way. Baachan did her best to fix me up, though; she wouldn't give me an estimate on my chances and told me about a lot of risks being involved. Stuff to think about when we're older, I guess. Until then I'll just have to spoil yours." Cheeky grin on her face, Naruto kissed Ino right on the red fang marking her left cheek. "I'll have them addicted to ramen before you can say 'Ichiraku's'!"

"It's good to have you home, Naruto."

"It's good to _be_ home, Ino. I'll tell everyone about it at dinner. Oh, and one more thing. Welcome to the family."

.oOoOo.

Sakura stretched after another day of training with team Asuma, still trying to get used to working with a team again. Although the three of them were chuunin now and had their own missions as often as not, the fact remained there weren't that many unattached genin to supervise on assignments and with Ino off the active duty list there was a hole that needed filling, so in between her responsibilities as Tsunade's apprentice and a squad leader, Sakura had been tapped to fill that empty spot.

Sometimes she got the feeling that Shikamaru and Chouji resented her presence, as if she were somehow trying to replace her old friend and former rival; the fact of the matter was she just didn't want them to fail because they'd rather try and operate short one person than accept her help as a fellow shinobi. Fortunately more often than not they were receptive to both her presence and their input, so the only thing that really mattered was being able to work together as a team.

"Hey, you'll never guess the rumor I heard at the assignment desk today," Shikamaru said, looking at Sakura with one of his small 'I know something you don't' grins. "It would seem that a certain someone has come back to the village."

"You're not talking about your girlfriend, I bet." Chouji grinned and slapped his partner on the back before Shikamaru could protest.

"For the last time, Sakura, Temari's not his girlfriend." Just as the shadow manipulator was about to give his agreements, Chouji continued. "I'm pretty sure that they're married already."

"What? Why, I oughta… Anyway, no, I heard that Naruto was seen checking in at the south gate earlier, and then the council ran off to meet with the Hokage at one of the training grounds…if it's true she's probably at her home right about now fussing over Ino."

"You think so?" Sakura asked. She could barely suppress her elation, shivering in her boots with anticipation. "We were headed over there anyway, right?"

"Planning a reunion, Sakura?" Chouji and Naruto had the same smile, she reflected, that sort of sincerely insincere grin that said they were feeling good, but had something on their mind. In response Sakura just fluttered her eyelashes at her Akimichi friend, mind wandering to the weight she'd put on recently—eating out every third evening tended to have that effect, though her chakra reserves were experiencing a similar increase, if such a thing were believable. No, she didn't mind putting on weight if it meant she got to see him smile, given that she'd treated Naruto to ramen often enough just to get her to do the same thing. Briefly she wondered what Naruto would be like if she didn't have a family and immediately decided that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Something like that; too bad Kakashi and Kiba are both out on missions right now or it could be a proper rejoining. At least we can get Hinata and team Gai, and all go out together. It's her first night back, she deserves to be spoiled."

"Yeah, and whose pocketbook is this coming out of?" Shikamaru grumbled. Sakura just smiled at him.

"Relax. I've got it covered."

.oOoOo.

Kiba let out a frustrated growl, well forward of the caravan while Akamaru stayed back to provide warning if some bandit or other did decide to come out of hiding and do something stupid. He was sure of it now, that he'd smelled Naruto in the village, fresh and as sweet as ever. And then to draw a stupid milk run of a mission that was more a job for genin than an experienced chuunin. Hopefully she hadn't gone ballistic at Ino, for she would surely encounter his second wife sooner rather than later. At least in his head Ino was second; on paper, in the archives she was the first, as he and Naruto had not had a chance to finalize their union and make it binding.

He had to wonder how she'd changed in the three years she'd been absent—surely the girl he knew had blossomed into a woman, matured into a beauty he could be proud of—and was eager to end this mission so he could get back to them both, and hold his sister in his arms once again. Some part of him knew it was odd, especially to outsiders, to view his sibling as a lover and mate, but that was the Inuzuka way. They were wild and free, and if desire and affection led them into the arms of family then so be it. Live life a day at a time, without any regrets.

Right now, though, Kiba _was_ regretting things, just a little bit. He didn't resent the caravan for needing an escort, of course; even with the demilitarization of Sand and the diminished Sound forces staying inside their borders, mercenary activity was as high as it had ever been and the traders who ran between Konoha and Kusa were understandably nervous. Even if all their goods were already sold off, there were people who dealt in human lives and nobody wanted to end up a slave.

Still, it didn't strike him as very fair that he had to show up at the assignment desk at the exact same time as a request for escort came through with the approval stamp on it, when all he'd meant to do was pick up a genin squad for a nice, easy D-rank. Well, he had his genin squad alright, and another chuunin as well to help him oversee things; easy or no he didn't really want to be out of the city for any appreciable length of time.

"You get used to it, young man," one of the caravaners had said to him when he expressed his displeasure a little louder than he'd intended to. "By the time you're on your third or fourth kid, you start begging for any chance to get away." Kiba wasn't sure he agreed with the gentleman, at least as far as his upbringing went. The other four ninja might, but for himself and Akamaru, family was everything, and he was definitely eager to get back to them.

Hearing a bark from his partner, Kiba paused in his advance, and then finally made his way back to the caravan. One of the wagons had broken an axle, and a decision was required. He could call a halt to the progression, but that would slow the whole thing down and delay them needlessly; on the other hand, he could tell the genin to go ahead with the rest of the traders while he and Kurosaki (with his stupidly large sword) guarded the disabled wagon until it was repaired. They could also abandon it or load it onto one of the other carts since they weren't carrying any goods anyway, just supplies for the journey, and in the end it was the last option that they chose. It only cost them a half-hour to get the cart broken down and loaded, before they were off again.

Kiba's eyes were on the trees, and his nose on the wind; in truth he preferred the open plains to the thick forests, since he could see an enemy coming out in the grass that he would not see among the woods. It was quite interesting for him to think that way, since all Konoha shinobi were taught to use the cover of forest to their advantage, and how to best fight in them, but what worked in and around Konoha wouldn't work in a place like Suna, or Kiri for that matter. That, he figured, was the real problem. Ninja were trained to battle in their home environment in case they needed to defend it, and as such few ever developed the skills necessary to operate in enemy territory.

All he really wanted, though, was to go home. Go home, share a quiet evening with Ino, fight with Hana, and talk with his mother about grown-up stuff like doing taxes and raising a family. Sometimes he felt that the ninja life was bullshit, but he wasn't about to quit. Not when there were still things that needed protecting.

_A/N: I'd intended this to be a bit longer but I've gone long enough without updating. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. See you!_


End file.
